The thing that changed their lives
by ChipmunksRule4ever
Summary: ON HIATUS! The challenges that they will face, love, enemies, friendship and family. The two chipmunks never expected anything like this to happen, so how will they manage? All the couples! R&R please! First story!
1. Meet Dylan and Whitney

**_A/N:_ This is my first fanfic ever and it has two (or actually 4 OC's) in it. Hope you like it! I DON'T OWN THE CHIPMUNKS OR OTHER CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY (except my OC's) PLEASE REVIEW! I know that the chapters in this story are long, but please read...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>The<span> thing that changed their lives**

**Chapter 1 ****( Meet Dylan and Whitney)  
><strong>

He couldn't believe it. He was actually going to meet The Chipmunks, his idols from a such long time he couldn't actually remember how long it had been. But now he had finally collected the money to buy an airplane-ticket to LA, where the Chipmunks lived.

He was thrilled, but only thing which just kept bugging him, was his friend Josh.

"Come on Dylan! You don't want to miss the plane!" yelled Josh, his best and only human friend, whose hair was still messy because they were in so much hurry in the morning that he hadn't had enough time to fix it. He was only weraing a pair of baggy jeans and a red sweater, which didn't actually suit him very well. "_he has no sense_ on style"

"Coming!" He yelled to Josh. He had to yell because otherwise josh wouldn't had heard his tiny little chipmunk voice from the huge crowd. He was VERY excited because he knew that he would meet the chipmunks in maybe less than a week. He had it all planned out, he had found out the chipmunks adress from the internet and was heading there straight when he got to LA.

"You know Dylan, you move slow even for a chipmunk." Josh yelled causing everyone to glimpse at the chipmunk at their feet. After all, you didn't see a talking chipmunk every day.

"Watch it, Josh! I beat you in that running contest once, remember?" he exclaimed. "And I'm slow today only because it is like the greatest day of my life and I don't want to miss a thing about it and I deffinetely don't want you to ruin my good mood right now."

"Hey, hey. With all that shouting and raging you're only going to ruin your own mood you know. And for that running contest, you only beat me 'cause I had been sick all week and..."

Dylan closed his ears for the rest of what Josh said because there was an announcement, which said that their plane would be leaving soon at the gate number 3, so they got to hurry or they would miss it.

"Josh! Stop complaining and help me here! Our plane is leaving and you're just standing there like a statue! Get that fat butt of yours moving, We are going to miss our plane and it's all your fault!"

"Hey.. what! What did you say! You're the one here that is complaining and my butt is NOT fat! And by the way, still don't get it? The plane is not for us, remember. I'm not coming to LA with you."

"Oh, whatever. The plane is just for me then, but now, GET MOVIN'! I don't want to miss MY flight just because YOU are just standing there and not helping ME to carry MY luggage and preventing people from stomping on ME!

By that moment a huge shoe landed right next to him. Only thing that Dylan saw was that it was polished and black and he could see a reflection of himself on it.

"S-see that's what I meant" he yelled his voice still shaking from a shock he got when almost got turned into a chipmunk pancake.

"Sheesh... _sometimes I wonder how can I stand him around_" Josh mumbled to himself.

"What was that" Dylan exclaimed after hearing Josh to mumble on his own.

"Oh nothing..."

"Oh, whatever" he groaned "Just get the luggage and the ticket. I still don't want to miss my flight."

"You're not going to miss your flight" Josh said waving his arm like there was nothing to worry about.

"Yes I will if you don't get moving!"

"Nope, you won't and I don't even want to, because I can't stand you around for another minute"

"Thanks Josh" Dylan replied sarcastically "I'm sure I WON'T miss you too." He said and grinned.

"Whatever, just get to your plane..."

_** On the other side of the world**_

"What did you say! You're not telling me that I'm somehow related to the Chipettes! Like the world-famous pop-star chipettes!

"Well it's kinda obvious because there is definitely not many talking chipmunks on this planet and after my research of your family and DNA I've found that they are indeed related to you. I found out about this after I had tested..."

"Just stop there will you. You know I don't understand a thing about your researchs or test results of any kind." she stopped her and after that she took a deep breath and started talking with some hope on her face.

"Are you absolutely certain that they really are related to me, because they are like this super famous pop-stars and I'm just... well... me."

"Yes, I'm one hundred and ten percent positive about the fact that you are indeed related to the chipettes."

"Wow, Molly... this comes so fast. I don't know how to react about the fact that I would be related to someone that popular, it's just... great." She actually thought that the word great didn't describe her feelings at all. She didn't actually even know a word what would have. Maybe there wasn't a word for that at all.

"Molly..."

"Yes Whitney"

"There is just no way I could describe what I feel right now"

"Whitney, you don't have to because I guess I know how you feel. For me at least hearing that I'm related to someone that popular would completely shock me and definitely if those people would be chipmunks! Well, actually I think you can't say people when you are talking about chipmunks but I guess you got my point.

They both chuckled a bit.

"Thanks Molly. You really made me feel better with that. You know... you've always been there for me. Even through the saddest times like when I heard that my parents are dead" (a tear rolled down from his eye) "But let's not think about that. I'm just saying that you are my best friend and you will always be."

"Aww... now you're just making me sad Whitney, but, you are too my best friend I've got to admit that."

"Yeah... like best friend 4 ever" she chuckled "Always together" then she suddenly turned sad "Even though I haven't met any of my own species"

Happiness faded from Molly's face when she heard her to say those words. But then her face brightened up again as she got an idea.

"Whitney. How would you feel about meeting the chipettes."

"What! Seriously! Like um.. what!

"I think I have just enough savings to buy you an airplane ticket to LA. So... how would that sound?"

"Molly, you don't have to use your savings on me. I know you've wanted to buy that expensive dress and that beautiful diamond necklace so don't use your savings on me but to yourself because I'm only a little chiffmunff..."

Molly had put a finger on Whitney's mouth so that she couldn't speak.

"Whitney... I've already made up my mind and you can't change it. You are going to meet the chipettes during this week or my name isn't Molly Jackson!" she shouted and then Whitney knew she couldn't change her mind because she had seen this determination before and she knew what it meant. If she would try to argue with her, she could barely last for three minutes before getting beaten by her.

"So why wouldn't you go to pack your bags because you are leaving today."

"Today! But Molly..."

"No buts because I've made my mind. You are leaving to LA today and nothing is going to prevent you from meeting the chipettes"

That made Whitney sad because she knew it would maybe be the last time they would ever see each other. But still she couldn't help but to smile a bit. She was going to meet the chipettes!

_** At the same time in LA**_

"I'm bored!" Alvin shouted loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Then why wouldn't you clean up your room? I still have some homework to do and Theo is making dinner. You could also make yourself useful for once in awhile. Remember that the chipettes are coming over tomorrow and I bet that you don't want your room to be a mess when they do." Simon yelled from another room.

Alvin ignored Simon's comment completely except the part that the chipettes were coming. Then he got an idea. He could do _something_ after all but when it comes to Alvin, it wasn't cleaning up his room.

He scurried to the kitchen as quickly as he could and yelled to Theodore "Hey! Theo! Need your help for something!"

Theodore perked his ears as he heard it and jumped off the counter right next to Alvin "So, what is it?" he asked and then Alvin whispered something into his ear.

"Nu-uh! I'm not going to help you with that" Theodore exclaimed "And I think you shouldn't do something like that either. After that the chipettes would probably hate you... A LOT!"

"Oh come on Theo! It'll be fun"

"No! I'm not helping you and I have made my mind." he huffed

"Fine I'll do it myself then" Alvin snapped

"Fine, whatever but I'm not a part of this, but now, excuse me, I'm going back to read my cook book."

Alvin was mad for his little brother who refused to help him but thought that he could pull off out his little plan himself. A grin spread across Alvin's face when he thought about the faces that everybody would have after his little... _trick_. They would be totally stunned. "he he hee"

* * *

><p>After dinner Theodore decided to talk to Simon about his older brother Alvin.<p>

"Simon, there's something I need to tell you"

Simon turned towards his little brother and asked "So what is it Theo?"

Theodore rolled his head just to make sure that Alvin wasn't anywhere near and then started talking a little worry in his voice "Simon, I think that Alvin is planning to do a some kind of a prank to the girls tomorrow and I'm worried about it so I decided to talk about it to you."

"Well first I gotta know what kind of a prank is it so that we can prevent Alvin from performing it"

"That's the problem, I don't know! He didn't explain it to me!

"Wait, wait, wait... he told THIS to you?" Simon asked from his little brother wondering.

"Yeah. He came to me when I was making dinner and asked me to help with something so I asked what is it and he told it to me but of course I denied to help him."

"You did just the right thing Theodore. But now you got me really worried. I think we should tell about this to Dave."

"NO!" He exclaimed.

"Then why not?" Simon asked

"I don't want Dave get angry again because when he does he becomes so... _s-scary_" he whimpered

"Okay then let's not tell Dave then but I think we should keep an eye on Alvin in case that he really is going to do something that stupid"

That relieved Theodore "Thanks Si, I knew I could trust you" he said hugging his brother.

"Don't worry Theo, it's going to be just fine" he said then lowering his voice almost out of hear "I truly hope so..." Theodore didn't hear the last comment of his brother because was so busy embracing him.

"Well it's almost seven o'clock so, want to watch a movie with me before we get to sleep?" Simon asked

"Sure! But I'm picking the film tonight" he exclaimed.

Theodore had already ran to the living room, before Simon could say anything. He didn't actually enjoy the fact that Theo would pick a film but he guessed it would make him feel better so he just followed Theo to the living room and sat next to him to watch some animated movies.

"Theo I guess this is fine, but please next time, let me to choose a film. I'm sure I can find a movie we both like"

Theo just smiled at his older brother because even though he had grown, he was still too young to understand that the thing Simon had just said actually meant that he didn't like the film at all. Theodore was just so happy that he could spend an evening with his older brother.

Theo snuggled next to Simon and before Simon could realize, Theodore was sleeping.

Simon just smiled and put a blanket on top of his brother "Good night Theodore"

Theodore just mumbled something in his sleep which made Simon smile even more.

"Good night indeed" he said silently, thinking about tomorrow.

_**A/N:**** Awww... brotherly love. Isn't that cute?**_

_**Next afternoon**_

It was 16.15, when the chipmunks finished their homework and went to kitchen to check if there was anything to eat. They jumped on the kitchen counters and started to search food from the cabinets.

"Well... let's see... nope" , Alvin mumbled opening another cabinet with a little pull, "Hope there's some cheeseballs left"

"Yeah, maybe for you but I think I speak for both, me and Theo when I say that I hope that there's some toaster waffles left in here somewhere."

"Mmm... toaster waffles..." Theodore said drooling.

"See. Told you so" Simon responded chuckling.

"Whatever... HEY! There they are!" Alvin shouted excitedly.

"What? Where? Cant see 'em." Simon and Theo wondered in unison almost expecting Alvin to yell '_caught_ _you,_' but he didn't.

"Look! Over there on the top shelf!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah I see them now, but they are so h-high" Theodore said his voice shaking because he was afraid of hights.

"Don't worry, I'll get them down for you" Alvin said and hopped on to the first shelf "They'll be down in no time."

Theodore then let out a sigh "Phew.." He didn't have to climb up after all.

At the moment Alvin reached the top shelf, the doorbell rang.

"It's the Chipettes!" Simon and Theodore yelled scaring Alvin who began to wobble on the edge of the upper shelf.

Then he fell down, but luckily he was agile and fast enough to turn aroun in the air and land on all fours not hurting himself.

"I almost died back there! And it's all because of you scared me!" He snapped and glared at his brothers.

"Well you didn't so come on" Simon chuckled almost sarcastically when Dave came to open the door for the girls and Claire. The door opened and a loud voice was heard "HI GUYS!" the chipettes beamed.

"Hi girls, Claire" Dave said politely "So how are you doing?"

"Well... first we've got some news about well.. it's a surprise, but otherwise we're doing just fine. Right girls"

"Yeah!"

"Well at least the chipettes look very happy today. Does it have something to do with that surprise of yours?"

"Well I could say that, but please let us in first. It's kinda windy out here."

"Of course, of course come in." Dave said embarrassed for not noticing that before.

Then they all walked in and quickly took off their jackets.

"So... What's the surprise?" Alvin asked Claire excitedly.

"Wait and see Alvin. But why wouldn't we go to the living room so that I can tell you the news?"

Claire didn't have to say anything else before the chipmunks and Dave were already in the living room because they all loved surprises. Even Dave. Then the chipettes went to sit next to the chipmunks and Claire sat down on the armchair and took a deep breath.

"So. We heard this thing from a person called Molly Jackson, who lives in Australia. She called us yesterday and told me this thing and at the first, I couldn't believe my own ears as she explained it to me."

"Stop the unnecessary babbling and get to the point!" Alvin exclaimed getting a punch from Simon.

"Alvin. Manners," he snapped silently.

"Fine... You may continue Claire..." Alvin groaned still rubbing his sore arm.

"Don't worry Alvin, this won't take too long." Then she started thinking a way to tell the rest of the story. Then she spoke, "On the phone, Molly Jackson told me that the chipettes have umm... a cousin"

"That's no surprise!" Alvin interrupted "Everyone has cousins"

"No, no, no... not like any ordinary cousin, but a TALKING chipmunk"

"WHAAAT?" All the boys shouted in a surprise.

"I didn't know there was more of us" Alvin exclaimed.

"Neither did anyone else, but Molly reassured me that it is true."

"This is amazing!" Simon yelled.

"We know! Isn't it just wonderful that there is more of us and even related to us!" The eldest chipette, Brittany beamed.

"I wonder if she's hot!" Alvin said causing a little shade of jealousy creep on Brittany's face, but it disappeared quickly.

"We don't know how she looks, but I'll guess you see it when she comes."

Now was the time for the chipettes to shout 'what?' in a surprise.

"Didn't I tell you that she's coming?"

"Um, NO!" Brittany screamed.

"Well anyway she's coming in a week to our place and when she does we will make sure that she meets you four soon enough." Claire guaranteed.

"Well that's good enough for now but by the way, what's her name? It would be kinda awkward if she came to our house and we didn't know _anything_ about her, so please tell us her name." Dave said.

"Well, Molly did mention it but I can't quite remember... hmm... _Gwen, no... _Jackson is the last name anyway but the first name was umm... Yeah! It was Whitney, Whitney Jackson.

"Whitney huh? That is a pretty name but I guess I prefer Brittany more" Alvin mumbled making Brittany blush ans giggle silently.

"Well, anyhoo! Let's eat something. I'm starving!

Then Theodore and Simon remembered that they still hadn't eaten anything and their bellies growled loudly at the same time causing everyone to laugh.

"Well then I guess we SHOULD eat something indeed" Dave said still chuckling a bit.

"Let's eat"

Then they all walked to the kitchen and sat on their usual spots; Alvin next to Brittany and on their left side Simon and Jeanette and on their right side Theodore and Eleanor. Dave and Claire didn't sit down because they started to prepare some dinner when the chipmunks just chatted to each other on the table.

Then Alvin remembered something and his ears shot up and his eyes widened as he said "Oh no..."

Then Dave opened a package of toaster waffles and a bunch of spring snakes popped out scaring Dave who fell on the floor.

Before Alvin could sneak away a loud yell was heard

"AALLVIIIIN!"

Everybody just laughed except Alvin and Dave who were chasing each other around the house.

"It seems that Alvin's prank wasn't meant for the chipettes after all" Simon whispered into his brothers ear.

Then they both just suddenly started laughing as Dave ran through the kitchen again right behind Alvin whose face was like he had seen a ghost. A truly memorable face indeed.

They couldn't help it anymore. All of them started laughing even more hysterically. Even Claire.

This is the greatest dinner ever!

_**Dylan's POV**_

The landing was successful. Now he just had to find his contact who would help him to manouvre through all the necessary thing like carrying his heavy luggage, (well it was heavy for Dylan) and again preventing people from stepping on him and of course getting him a taxi and to pay it because Dylan didn't have any dollars.

Dylan saw his contact, who somehow looked familiar to him, but he didn't remember who it was and rushed towards him. From a close distance he finally recognized him. It was Ian Hawke, the evil chipmunks ex manager.

Dylan started to walk away from him hoping that he hadn't seen him but realized quickly he couldn't have been more wrong.

"There you are!" Ian yelled and started running towards Dylan's direction.

Dylan didn't know what he should do. Should he shout for help or just run away with his heavy luggage. Then he got an idea as he saw a man with a large luggage bag on wheels. He hopped on the bag and was very pleased when he noticed that Ian hadn't seen what had happened and also he was happy to get a ride to the front door, where the taxis waited.

He hopped on the floor and started walking towards the first free taxi and got inside it.

The cab driver hadn't noticed Dylan to get in so he was shocked when he heard a high pitched voice at the back of his ear. "To this adress please" Dylan showed a little note to the taxi driver.

The taxi driver driver was in shock. He didn't know what to do so he just started driving towards the address he had been shown.

Dylan sat down on the back seat relieved that he had gotten away from Ian so easily, "Phew.." he sighed.

Then a though creeped to his mind. '_Why did Josh arrange Ian to escort me to the chipmunks'_ After spinning the though in his mind for a while, he came up with a perfect solution. '_He had just thought that he wold arrange me someone who had seen and been acting with talking chipmunks before. Yeah... That has got to be the answer!'_ He thought and he was actually right, but he didn't waste any more precious thoughts on that subject.

After all, he was on his way to see the chipmunks!

_**Whitney's POV**_

Whitney was usually very strong mentally, but now she just felt pure panic and fright. Why hadn't she remembered that she was scared of flying BEFORE she actually got on the plane. She felt so alone and unprotected even though the plane was full of people who were on this same situation but seemed to be all calm and relaxed. She actually had to sit like this for so many hours that she couldn't even think about it. Even one hour would be too much in this state of mind of a chipmunk.

But now she had to just sit there shivering and praying it would be over soon.

Whitney was so lost in her own thoughts that when a flight attendant came to her and asked if she would like anything to drink, she almost jumped out of her pants (well, she would have if chipmunks actually wore pants) and screamed in pure surprise.

Her heart started again, beating like mad and remained silent so the flight attendant just shrugged her shoulders and walked away as she got no answer.

When her heart finally stopped beating like mad, she tried to calm herself down but couldn't make it before an announcement was heard from the captain

"_Dear passengers, we have started landing, please put on your seatbelts_" Then a loud boom was heard outside of the plane and after that came a long silent moment. "_Dear passengers_" captain finally spoke again "_We seem_ _to have lost an engine, but because we have already started landing, we should probably be able lo land safe and sound, so don't worry at all. Even though now the rest of the flight will be a little more bumpy than the first part."_

_'A little more bumpy_?' Whitney thought. '_Wasn't the first part bad enough already? And what did the captain say? We should PROBABLY be able to land? What the heck is that probably doing there?' _Whitney paniced in her thoughts.

Whitney screamed as the plane suddenly lost altitude and dug her claws deep into the seat she was sitting on causing the stuffing to poor out.

After very much screaming and praying, the plane finally landed and the passengers got out.

After getting out of the plane, Whitney was still shaking and reminded herself that she would NEVER do that again.

Whitney met her contact near the exit. It was a young, kind looking woman. She helped to carry Whitney's little white luggage bag ( little because she didn't really own anything except some spare clothes and makeup)

They got on a taxi and the woman said something to the driver, who instantly started driving.

Whitney was sitting on the back seat and looked up to the clouds, because she couldn't actually see anything else from her chipmunk point of view.

As she looked up to the clouds, she suddenly got some of her confidence back as she remembered the reason for the terrifying flight. She was actually going to see the chipettes now...

...Her cousins!

_**Back at the chipmunk's house**_

_'Ding dong!', _the doorbell rang

"_Who could that be_?" Dave wondered, "_It can't be the chipmunks because their school hasn't ended yet_" He went to open the door but for Dave's surprise, nobody was there. Just a taxi waiting for something across the street.

"Ahem..."

The voice made Dave's heart skip a beat. It actually came from the ground. Then he turned his head towards the voice and saw a blonde furred chipmunk standing in front of his feet.

"Hi, Dave." the chipmunk greeted.

Dave shocked "How do you know my name? And wait... did you just talk?"

"Well... to answer your first question, I'd say that there's a lot of people who know you. The chipmunk's current manager and for the second question. Yes I did, and you should know."

"Wait, wait, wait... Are YOU the chipette's cousin?"

"Who's chipettes?" the chipmunk said obviously wondering, so Dave believed that he wasn't.

"Ok, forget it." Dave replied "But now tell me, actually, _who_ are you?"

"Let's just start with my name okay? ...I'm Dylan. Nice to meet you." The chipmunk said "and I'm here to meet the chipmunks and well... you."

Dave was shocked. No-one of the chipmunks fans had actually wanted to meet him.

"Me? Are you sure?" Dave asked almost stunned.

"Yeah, you."Dylan said " Umm... Dave. Could you please let me in. I'm getting cold in here."

Dave embarrassed as he noticed that this was already the second time he had done this in the past few days. "Sure, you seem like a well behaved guy, so... come in. Make yourself feel at home."

"_I don't actually have a home_" Dylan mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Dave asked very concerned about the tone in his voice.

"Oh, nothing important" the chipmunks said as he stepped inside.

Dave just shook his shoulders and started inspecting his new guest.

"Dave."

"Yes, what is it?" he asked

"Could you pay for my taxi. I don't have any money."

Dave was about to start argue with Dylan because he didn't like surprises like this but he got interrupted before he even started " Thank you Dave, that's so kind of you"

Dave was going to explode. This chipmunk just came in and was already begging him to pay something. Even though he was angry at the chipmunk, he couldn't resist his way of speaking.

Dave remained silent a moment but after a few seconds, he rushed to the kitchen to get his wallet and got outside slamming the door behind him and huffing "_Why did I let that chipmunk talk me in to this_?"

After Dave had paid the taxi and got back in, he realized that Dylan was just sitting there on his huge (for a chipmunk) luggage bag and spinning his head, just staring at the room.

"So this is where the chipmunks live" he said almost dreaming and swaying his tail slowly from side to side.

Dave felt all of his hatred disappear as he looked at the wondering chipmunk. He looked so helpless but still so happy.

"Yeah. But it's not much though"

"What! Are you kidding me! It's perfect!" he exclaimed happily.

"You think so?"

"Of course I do" he said this time more calmly "It's the greatest house I've ever been. Well... It's actually the _only_ house I've been."

"So are you saying that you don't have a home?"

Dylan then turned sad and nodded. "I've only managed this far because humans have donated me food and some necessary and even unnecessary stuff like blankets, cotton and even toilet paper."

"So why do you have such a heavy luggage bag then."

"Well... I have been lucky in the past few moths and got some money to buy me some real stuff like this hoodie and a couple of CD's and of course a plane ticket to LA."

"Well. Let's stop talking about me. Dave, cold you show me the chipmunks room. I've always wanted to see them so I would be very honored to visit their room."

"Sure, umm... Dylan. Follow me."Dave said trying to remember the chipmunk's name.

Then he showed Dylan where the chipmunks room was.

"So why are here six beds?" he asked.

"The rest three are for the chipettes I mentioned before" Dave said "They don't actually live here, but they sleep here pretty often with the chipmunks."

Then Dylan walked towards the three "_extra_" beds and as he came close enough, a strong smell filled his chipmunk nose. It was definitely a scent of a female. Dylan knew it instantly after he smelled it even though he hadn't actually smelled it ever before.

"So... They are girls?" He said.

"Yeah, but I guess you could tell it by the name, chipettes, don't you think?"

Dylan thought about it and then responded "Yeah, I guess so. So, what are their names?" he asked politely.

Well, the pink bed belongs to Brittany, who is the oldest of the chipettes. The purple bed belongs to Jeanette and the green bed belongs to Eleanor, the youngest of them. And I suppose you know whose beds the rest are.

"Yeah, I guess so" he said as he thought of the names of the chipettes. "They are all pretty names. Wonder how they look like. Well Dave, are the chipmunks and the chipettes well... umm... _dating?"_ He asked pretty curiously. "NO! Don't answer that! I wouldn't want anybody to speak about my own personal life and I guess they wouldn't want it either."

Dave was actually going to tell him, but if he didn't want, so...

"So? You were carrying a luggage bag. Do you have a place in mind you would like to stay in, because I wold be happy to rent you a room from some near motel or so"

"Actually, Dave. I would like to stay here." Then he suddenly placed his paws on top of his mouth and mumbled "stupid, stupid, stupid..."

"What's the matter?" Dave asked wondering.

"It's just... I shouldn't have just blurted that out like that." he said scared of of how Dave would react.

"Well, as you told me. You don't have a home, no place to stay, so... in every situation, I would have the same answer even if you asked nicely or not."

'_Here it comes_' Dylan thought '_He won't let me stay because I ruined it with that stupid comment_'

"Either way, I would have said yes."

"Ok. I'll be gone in no ti... Wait? What did you say?" he had been so sure that he would have to leave that he hadn't paid much attention on what Dave said. "You are actually letting me to stay?"

"Well, to be honest. I kinda feel some compassion on you because of your past AND it'll be much cheaper for me to keep you here than to rent you a room from some motel, so... You are free to stay."

"Oh thank you so much Dave! You don't have any idea how much I appreciate this. How can I ever repay you?"

"Well... there's one thing you could do"

"Anything!"

"You could tell me a proper explanation of who you are and what are you doing here."

"Oh, right..." he said finally composing himself again "I guess we should go to the living room then and take a seat. It's going to be a long story."

"If it's going to be as long as you say, I should probably get us something to eat then."

As fast as Dave had finished that sentence, Dylan's belly started to growl like crazy as he remembered he hadn't eaten anything in almost a day.

Dave just laughed "Well, then I guess I'll have to hurry."

"Please Dave. I'm starving!" Dylan said already drooling from thinking about all kinds of foods Dave could make. "Please hurry."

Dave just laughed and headed to kitchen.

Dylan found a nice spot from an armchair and cuddled in it very tired from the trip he had had.

Soon enough, Dave came from kitchen carrying two plates. One was an actual size and the other was a chipmunk sized plate, both full of all kinds of treats.

Dylan started to gobble the food as fast as he could and didn't seem to notice Dave, whose face suddenly had turned into a thinking one. He didn't like the way when you gobble the food as fast as you could, but then Dave calmed down when he thought that Dylan had had a long trip behind him, so this time, he didn't mind.

Dylan then finished the meal with a loud burp and started talking.

"So, This is my story"

_**Couple of hours later...**_

The front door was opened.

"We're back! Nothing unusual happened at school so no need to ask anything" Alvin shouted from the door.

"Yeah, except that you threw a paper plane in Ryan's eye and got two hours of detention" Simon pointed out.

"It wasn't my fault! He begged for it!"

"How?..." Simon asked almost sarcastically "Still waiting..."

"Well it wasn't my fault anyway!"

"Well... Ok. I'm not going to start arguing with you now." Simon stopped the conversation. "By the way, why hasn't Dave said anything yet. Usually he starts yelling at least when he hears that you got attention... again." Simon shot a glare at Alvin and Alvin did the same thing for Simon.

"Maybe something has happened to him!" Theodore worried.

"Don't worry Theo" Simon said calmly "I'm sure he hasn't just heard us to come yet.

"Let's search him! Who finds him first, gets a release from doing the laundry."

"We're in!" Simon and Theodore exclaimed back at Alvin.

"So... ready, set... GO!" They all rushed to different directions.

They looked from all over the house but didn't seem to find him. Then they all rushed to the living room without knowing about each other and bumped together because they didn't see each other.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Ssh!" Simon hushed "It looks like Dave is talking to somebody."

"Yeah, an empty chair!" Alvin almost shouted "Great, he has finally gone nuts!"

Then Dave turned his face towards the chipmunks. "Hi guys, how was school?" Dave asked and remained silent clearly waiting for an answer.

Simon was just about to tell Dave about Alvin, but Dave interrupted him. "Oh, nevermind... Guys, I want you to meet someone."

Then a tiny smiling head appeared from the pillows on the armchair.

"Dave who, and WHAT is that?" Alvin asked marveling.

"Hi!" a high pitched voice said, "I'm Dylan, nice to meet you."

"Holy nuts! Did THAT thing just talk!

"Alvin, don't you recognize your own species? I'm a chipmunk after all" the stranger said. "And for that talking part. You should know."

Dave chuckled to himself as watching this very amusing scene but then talked. "Guys, meet Dylan. And Dylan, you probably know who these are."

"You bet I know who these are!" Dylan said as he jumped up from the pillows, revealing his full body to the chipmunks.

Chipmunks eyes sharpened as they started to observe this new guy. "The new guy" did the exact same thing to the chipmunks, but he was more like staring at them with admire, instead of observing them.

"So, what's that double D on your hoodie" Theodore asked.

"Oh, this... (pointing at the two crossed blue D's on his white hoodie) It's Just Dylan, but I guessed it would be copying if I had only one letter" he said glaring at Alvin, who nodded in agreement. "And besides. I think this is cooler."

Then Alvin winced as he heard what the chipmunk had said. "No, You're wrong. My A is way cooler than that!"

"Yeah, right..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, I just think that mine is cooler, even though your is cool, but as I said, mine is cooler."

Then Alvin had it. He didn't like this guy at all. Nobody, and he meant NOBODY could ever mock Alvin Seville without any consequences. Then he got an idea.

"So... _Dylan_, or based on the two D's, A dumbass dork!"

Dylan's eyes filled with hatred. He was usually a very calm guy, but this time, Alvin had went too far.

"Excuse me? What was that? Did you just call me a dumbass dork?" His expression then suddenly turned into a very threatening one and started walking towards Alvin.

"I'm surprised that you heard that. I thought you were _deaf_ too" Alvin said highlighting the D in the word.

"Now you've done it..."

They were now only inches away from each other as Dave just looked the scene obviously stunned from the quick change of atmosphere.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Alvin asked very arrogantly.

At this point, Simon and Theodore backed away, because they knew, this wouldn't end fine.

"Oh you'll see" Dylan responded now nose-to-nose with Alvin.

They just stared at each other until Dylan finally started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Alvin asked losing some of his self-confidence.

"It's just that I thought you would look like..." he took a short break "...more."

"Okay, that's it!" He got all his self-confidence back and he sent his fist flying towards Dylan's nose, who dodged it incredibly fast and at the same time grabbed Alvin's wrist and bent it downwards causing Alvin to wince in sudden pain. Then Dylan grabbed Alvin's shoulder and pushed it down forcing Alvin to go with it. He now had Alvin in perfect control.

Then Dylan crouched next to Alvin's ear and whispered."I don't want to hurt anybody, so you should probably drop that cocky attitude of yours so we can start all over. I really don't want anything bad happen to anybody and I just want to be your friend. So let me start from the beginning and I hope we can come good friends. By the way... I'm a huge fan of yours." Then he let go of Alvin who was stunned about what he had said.

"_He is a fan?"_ he thought. " _Maybe he isn't a bad guy after all..."_

Dylan then reached for Alvin, who grabbed his paw with his. "Friends?"

"Friends." Alvin responded. "By the way, I didn't mean what I said about you."

"Well I did. And I still think my hoodie is cooler, but hey! It's just my own opinion!"

Then Alvin slightly punched Dylan in in the arm. "Well, at least we have the same type of humor"

They looked at each other and started laughing

Dave was shocked. What had just happened?

"Dylan, by the way. Could you teach me that thing you did for me, like the thing when you grabbed my arm."

"Sure! With pleasure. I would actually be honored to do so." he responded with a smile on his face.

"I don't even know why I started a fight in a first place."

"Well, I do" Simon said "I've read about animal behavior and I think It's about your instincts. Like when a male meets another male there's almost always a fight because the smell we leave behind. It's like when you smell another male, you start to feel like you should protect your own territory, so, Alvin was just protecting his territory from Dylan. It's perfectly normal."

Then Dave walked to the three chipmunks "So was that what happened?" he asked lifting his other eyebrow.

"Yeah, that was exactly what happened" Dylan said.

"Well... at least you showed Alvin who is the strongest male in the house." he said.

"No, I didn't" he said instantly "Alvin is the dominant male around here and I'm just a guest. I think I just got lucky with that fight."

Dave frowned and opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't find the words. "... Whatever" Then he walked away."

"Thanks for standing up for me" Alvin had sneaked behind Dylan.

"No problem"

"Umm.. did you mean what you said. Like that I'm the dominant male and stuff..."

"Of course I did"

"Cool! I'm still the best! Nobody can beat me because I'm Alvin Seville!" Alvin cheered making Dylan chuckle.

"So, Mr. I'm the best. What would you like to do. I saw some pretty interesting games back in your room. Want to play?"

"Sure! But... by the way, how much time do we have. Like, how long are you staying?" Alvin asked Dylan obviously very interested about it.

"Oh... forgot to tell you. I'm staying here." Dylan said calmly.

"What? For how long?"

"I don't know. Maybe a week or a month or a year... depends on Dave. At least he has already agreed that I stay here this night so.. you can pick any game you please. Don't worry about the time."

"Cool! Then I know just a perfect game!" Alvin exclaimed "Who wants to play '_Twist a Munk_ '?"

"WE DO!" Theodore and Simon shouted in unison.

"What's that?" Dylan questioned "I didn't see that in your room"

"Well... maybe you didn't see it because it's so small. It's actually a chipmunks sized twister"

"_Twister_..." Dylan seemed to think about it before answering "Guess that sounds fun. Ok, I'll give it a shot"

"Cool! But don't start crying when I beat you!" Alvin shouted as he turned to his room to get the game.

"What was that?" Dylan then started chasing Alvin "You're the one going down!"

_The chipmunks (and even Dave) spent the whole evening playing different games and getting to know each other and when it was finally a time to go to bed, the chipmunks insisted to let Dylan sleep in their room. Dave couldn't resist their arguing and finally agreed to get the armchair to the boys bedroom. Dave put some pillows on the chair, turned out the lights and said goodnight, knowing that now the FOUR chipmunks would probably spend the whole night talking, but this time, he didn't mind._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_****_That's the first chapter! Hope you liked it and if you did- Review, If you LOVED it- Review, and the third option: Do I need to fix something- Review. I appreciate every single opinion! Bye till the next chapter! Also check out my poll on my profile page and vote!  
><em>**


	2. Going to school

_**A/N:**_

_**So, here is the next chapter of my story. I told you that it was mostly about Whitney meeting the chipettes, but I got other ideas so... anywho! there's still some Whitney and the chipettes on this chapter and the next one is going to be just great because I've got it all planned. Anyway to the story...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_ (Going to school)

Next morning, the alarm clock rang at 6.30

Everyone grovled because they didn't want to get up yet, but still forced themselves up. Then everyone started to make their way towards the kitchen, except Dylan, who was already there talking with Dave.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dave asked.

"Sure, because I think I'll be staying here for a while so why not school then?" Dylan answered.

"Okay, but it's not going to be easy" Dave said" Especially the first week. Like for the others, the first week was almost a living hell."

"I think I can handle it. I'm a talking chipmunks for crying out loud!" Dylan exclaimed" I think I can handle school just fine, and besides, the chipmunks are there to help me."

"True, true... but it has nothing to do with that, that you are a chipmunk. The students always treat new pupils very badly." Dave said "Especially this guy called Ryan"

"Yeah, Ryan's a pain in the ass." Alvin said. He had hopped on the table right next to Dylan.

"Good morning to you too Alvin." Dave said clearly annoyed.

"Hey, where's breakfast?" Theodore asked as he walked to kitchen with Simon.

"You can help yourselves" Dave said. The two chipmunks just shrug their shoulders and went to get some food.

"Dylan, I'm asking you this one last time. Are you sure about this?"

"I'm totally sure" he responded.

"Fine then. Then we just have to tell about this to Dr. Rubin, the principal, but as far as I know her, she'll let you in with no hesitation." Dave said

"That's good to know" Dylan replied.

"Okay guys, we have to go now if we want to tell the news to Dr. Rubin before the school starts."

"Dave! Come on! We haven't even eaten breakfast yet!" Alvin exclaimed.

"Well too bad." he replied "You can take something with you. We still have to tell Dr. Rubin the news."

"What news?" Theodore asked. He hadn't really paid attention on the discussion.

"I'm coming to school with you guys" Dylan responded.

"You are? COOL!" Theodore exclaimed as his face brightened up with joy.

"Of course I am, Theo" Dylan said calmly "Dave told me that I could stay as long as I like so I thought that I could as well come to school then."

"That's great!" Theodore exclaimed again.

"Are you aware that school is much harder when you're a chipmunk" Simon interrupted "Especially the first week."

"Yeah, I know, Dave told me"

"Yep, I did, but he assured me that he wants to go anyway." Dave said. "But still, I want you guys to keep an eye on him" he said staring at the three chipmunks.

"You can count on us, Dave." Alvin said.

"I truly hope so Alvin. I don't want anybody to get hurt and especially our new "guest" here" Dave said pointing at Dylan.

"Hey! Relax man!"Alvin yelled.

"Yeah, he's right. You can trust us on this one." Simon said.

"Oh, Simon, I trust you, but I wish I could say the same thing about all of you." Dave said now glaring at Alvin who was clearly frustrated because of it.

"What! Still don't trust me?"

"Still? You haven't given me any proof so far that I could trust you Alvin!"

"Fine... but how's this" Alvin said as he got an idea. "If we bring Dylan home tonight, unharmed, you can start counting on me then" Alvin said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Fine then, we have a deal. But now we should probably get going or we won't have enough time to tell Dr. Rubin.

"Ok, let's go!"

The chipmunks hopped off the table and Dave went to get his car keys and then they all stepped outside.

"Don't worry Dylan. We'll keep you safe." Alvin said smiling to his new friend.

"No need to. I beat you in that fight last night, remember? Even though it's good to have you there with me."

"What? You said you just got lucky!"

"But I did, Alvin. And that's why I beat you."

"Oh... right... well... it's going to be fun, I promise!"

"I bet everything you do is fun just because of yourself."

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you."

Dylan laughed "I guess you are a good guy after all"

"Who said I wouldn't be?"

Then they both laughed. Simon and Theodore, who had listened their little conversation started laughing too. Then they hopped in the car and sat on their usual spots. Dave on the driver's seat, and the four chipmunks on the passenger's seat. Dave then put a seat belt on the chipmunks, started the car and began to drive towards West Eastman.

They arrived at the school about 30 minutes before the bells would ring.

"Wow! That's a lot building for a building don't you think? Dylan stated as he hopped out of the car with the chipmunks.

"Oh, you've seen nothing yet! Wait until you see the inside!" Alvin replied.

"Alvin, don't scare him off." Dave said behind the car.

"Oh, don't worry about that Dave. I don't think that I can even get more scared than this, so don't worry." Dylan said. "Well, anyway let's go!"

They all started walking up the steps which led to the front doors of West Eastman. Dave opened the door for the chipmunks and Dylan wowed as he stepped inside.

"Ok, I'll take my words back, I'm more scared now. This place is HUGE!" he said.

"Told you so..." Alvin mumbled.

"You'll get used to it, don't worry." Simon said trying to relax Dylan.

"Yeah... by the way D, the food here is great!" Theodore exclaimed.

"Umm... Theo, I think you just got a bit sidetracked, but thanks, I guess. It's good to know that at least something will be good in here."

"Come on D! Everything is going to be good, No... GREAT, as long as you stay with us, ok?" Alvin exclaimed.

"I guess that's true, but why are you calling me D?" Dylan asked.

"Well, it's a nickname we created for you." Alvin said "Like it?"

"Well... yeah, guess it sounds pretty cool so... thanks, I guess."

"You're welcome!" Alvin said slamming his paw on Dylan's shoulder "By the way, shouldn't we get to Dr. Rubin's office already."

"Wow, Alvin. I've never seen you so eager to go to the principal's office before." Dave said teasingly.

"People... or actually, CHIPMUNKS change Dave, so come on!"

"That's odd, but guess he's right. We should go to the principal's office indeed." Simon replied.

"Mmm... Cheeseball office..." Theodore said drooling.

"What?... Theo! That's not even close to a word principal" Simon said.

"Come on Si! I'm just so hungry because I didn't get to eat breakfast, remember?"

"I know, I'm hungry too, but this is an important day so, pay a little more attention, ok?"

"Ok, fine. But you owe me a pudding" Theo replied.

"Fine... I'll get you your pudding. Now come on!" Simon exclaimed.

"Fine then, but I want my pudding with chocolate chips and whipped cream." Theodore demanded.

"What?... There's no such thing as a chocolate chip, whipped cream pudding... Now you just got distracted again." Simon added.

"Sorry Simon..." he apologized.

"Ok, apology accepted, now let's go!"

_**A/N**_: _**I really don't have any idea where that scene came from. PUDDINGS? WHAT?...**_

They all then rushed towards the principal's office and for everyone's surprise, Alvin was there first and opened the door by jumping on the handle.

"Good morning Dr. Rubes!" Alvin greeted.

"Oh good morning to you too Alvin" she said. She didn't like the way how Alvin called her Dr. Rubes, but was able to live with it. "And good morning to you too Mr. Seville, Simon, Theodore and..."

"He's D" Alvin said quickly.

"D?" she asked wondering.

"Hi, my name is Dylan, nice to meet you Dr. Rubin." Dylan introduced himself.

"Well, nice to meet you too Mr... Umm..."

"Actually I don't have a family so I don't have a surname so..."

"He's a Seville" Alvin interrupted.

"Seville..." Dylan took a short break " You mean, WHAAAT!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Well, I guess that because you live with us now, you should probably be a Seville too, right Dave?"

Dave thought about it and nodded " Sure, why not."

"But, wouldn't that mean that then I would somehow become your brother?" Dylan asked.

"Well actually no, because you are not even related to us, but technically... yes." Simon said. "You _would_ become our brother."

"That's so cool!"

"Yeah bro, You are part of the Seville's now" Alvin said obviously happy about it himself.

"Well then Dylan _Seville_, I guess you are here to tell me something else than your surname." Dr. Rubin interrupted.

"Oh, right. Of course. I would like to join your school and study with the chipmunks."

"At least if you allow it" Dave interrupted.

Dr. Rubin snapped her fingers "Done! Now you are officially a student in our school"

"What! Just like that?" Dylan asked obviously wondering. Even Dave's jaw had dropped.

"Well, there's usually a lot of paperwork to do, but leave that to me. Now I'll just have to make you a class schedule and you're off."

"Thank you so much Dr. Rubin. By the way, may I perform a little request?"

"You would like to be on the same classes with the chipmunks. I can make that happen."

"Whaaa... You... just... Aaa...You an oracle or something?" Dylan asked obviously stunned from the principal's guess.

"No, just a lucky guess."

"Wow... You should really buy a lottery ticket you know." Dylan said.

"Well, I'm not that lucky. But hey! Welcome to our school Mr... _Seville."_

A smile spread across Dylan's face as he heard that name. He could have only dreamed of meeting the Seville's, but now he was actually one himself! So far the greatest day of his life, but it was going to get even better.

_First, they had two hours of PE._

"Okay! Looks like we have a new student here! So what about it? Should we put him on a little test. Let's vote; An hour long jog around the school or..."

Simon and Theodore crossed their fingers and prayed. " Please god, don't let it be..."

"DODGEBALL!" The teacher yelled and Simon and Theodore groaned loudly. They hated dodgeball.

The result of the voting was clear. Everyone against two; Simon and Theodore.

"Well it looks like it's dodgeball then! Let's pick the teams!"

All of the chipmunks got on the same side, as always, with some weak looking boys. On the other team, there was all the jocks including Ryan, the bully.

"Watch out for Ryan, He's the one with that stupid smirk on his face." Alvin said to Dylan.

"You mean the one who looks like a donkey's butt."

"Yeah, same person" Alvin smirked and high fived Dylan as the teacher whistled" BEGIN!"

"Goodbye then..." Simon and Theodore said in unison as the jocks sent their balls flying.

"Alvin and Dylan both dodged the balls like professionals, but didn't even try to catch them because the jocks threw unusually hard today.

"Ryan got annoyed because he couldn't hit the dodging chipmunks but then he came up with an idea and aimed his ball directly towards Simon and threw as hard as he could.

Simon screamed from surprise and closed his eyes and reached out his paws trying to protect himself.

But for Simon's surprise, he didn't feel the ball hit him but instead he felt soft fabric touch his paws and he encouraged himself to open his eyes. He couldn't believe it! There was Dylan, holding an enormous ball in his paws. He had actually managed to catch it before it hit Simon.

"D-Dylan, y-you saved me" He said his voice shaking from the shock.

"Anything for my dear brother." Dylan replied " And besides, Alvin did the same thing for Theodore, so I couldn't just let you get hit."

Simon then turned his head to the left and indeed saw Alvin holding a ball in front of Theodore, who had crouched in fear. Then Alvin nodded and Dylan immediately understood what to do. They both sent their balls flying towards Ryan and hit him square in the face, even though he had already been eliminated by catching the ball he had thrown.

Alvin and Dylan cheered and high fived as Simon just looked at them with a wondering look on his face. "Did he just call me his brother?"

The class ended and everyone went to get a shower or to caress their bruises they had gotten and for the first time, the chipmunks didn't have any so they just took a quick shower.

Next, Dylan had chemistry with Simon and for Simon's surprise, Dylan was actually pretty good at it, even though he said he hadn't studied anywhere.

"How come you are so good at chemistry?" Simon asked

"Well, to be honest with you, I've always wanted to know my family, so I've read about chemistry and science in libraries to find out if there's a scientific way to find out my relatives." Dylan responded.

"Well... there is this thing called DNA test and of course family research and..."

"Yeah, I know about those"

"You do?" Simon asked "So why haven't you used them to find out your relatives?"

"Well, to be honest again, I've given up searching for my family for about two years ago when I realized that what kind of parents leave you alone at so young age?"

"Umm.. Dylan. You are forgetting that we're chipmunks. Our parents do that. Even me and my brothers grew up alone."

"Oh... I didn't know... I guess I should have read more biology than chemistry then."

"No, no, no... Don't give up with chemistry. By the way, if you ever got those DNA results, I would be honored if it showed that you are really related to... us."

"Really?"

"Of course! You saved me back at the PE so I couldn't be more happy to really be able to call you my brother or at least a cousin." Simon said very sincerely.

"Well, you can actually call me a brother because I'm a Seville now, remember?" Dylan said " And even if you didn't call me your brother, I would still think that you are like brothers to me."

"Guess you're right about that umm... _bro_."

"That's the spirit" Dylan exclaimed and the bells rang " So brother, want to get something to eat. I remember Theodore saying that the food here is great."

"Oh, it is!" Simon replied.

"Well let's get going then! I remember you were also hungry in the morning so lead me in the cafeteria then."

"Ok!" Simon said and his eyes brightened up.

Then they walked out of the classroom and met Alvin and Theodore at their lockers. (Dylan got a locker right next to Alvin's)

"So, D. How was your first lesson without me" Alvin said smirking arrogantly.

"Well, I guess it would have been more fun with you, but I like to take it easy sometimes."

"Taking it easy is for lusers! Life is all about speed, adrenaline and having fun!"

Dylan chuckled. "Maybe for you, but for me, well... I prefer both, The speed AND relaxation."

"D! Don't be a lame-o like Simon!"

"I'm not a lame-o" Simon responded.

"You would be surprised if you knew how much" Alvin mumbled " But hey! Let's go to cafeteria to get some food!"

Theodore's eyes widened and his ears shot up as he remembered that it was really time to eat so he started running down the hallway and screaming "FOOOOOOD! FOOD! Gimme FOOOOOD! I'm starving!"

Everybody in the hallway laughed including the three chipmunks. "Maybe we should follow him" Simon suggested.

"Good idea." Dylan responded.

When the chipmunks arrived at the cafeteria, Theodore was already gobbling the food with incredible speed and talking to Eleanor between mouthfuls.

Then Alvin realized something '_Theo is talking to... Oh no!_' " Quick, Dylan! Hide!"

"Why should I hi..." He didn't get to finish the sentence before Alvin had pushed him back in the hallway and in the nearest open locker. Alvin closed the locker door just in time before the rest two chipettes showed up.

"H-h-hi Simon" Jeanette said and already blushed a little.

"H-hi Jeanette" Simon responded his voice also shaking.

"So what are you guys doing at Ryan's locker?" Brittany asked.

Alvin's eyes widened as he realized that the locker where Dylan was, was actually Ryan's.

"Alvey, what's wrong, you seem like you had seen a ghost" Brittany said mocking Alvin with his pet name.

Alvin had to come up with something so he told a little white lie. "I-I just remembered that I have a maths test on the next class, and I haven't practiced at all."

"That's just basic Alvey... " Brittany mumbled using Alvin's pet name again " By the way, this is the first time you didn't shout at me because I called you Alvey."

"Yeah... well, maybe I like it when you call me Alvey!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, for sure..." Brittany thought. She didn't know that Alvin did actually enjoy when she called him Alvey, but he was just too cool to admit it.

"So, are you coming to eat with us?"

"Sure." The chipmunks responded.

Alvin felt bad about leaving Dylan in the locker for half an hour, but he couldn't do anything else.

After the lunch, the chipettes and the chipmunks walked out of the cafeteria with their bellies full of meatballs.

Theodore burped "Sorry..."

"Oh, Theo. You shouldn't have gobbled up the food so fast" Eleanor said " I think you just gained a couple of pounds with that meal" She said now slightly tapping on Theodore's belly, who suddenly grabbed her hand to prevent her from tapping, but for Eleanor's surprise, didn't let go.

"Eleanor, you have any idea how much a couple of pounds would be for us?" Jeanette interrupted.

"It was just a figure of speech, Jeanette"

"She's right, I shouldn't have gobbled the food so fast" Theodore said now blushing from embarrassement still holding Eleanor's paw who started to like it and squeezed even harder so that he wouldn't let go.

"By the way, Have you seen Dylan around?"

Alvin's and Simon's eyes widened in shock. What had Theodore just said?

"Who's Dylan?" the chipettes asked.

"Umm.. aa... He's a... umm...he..."

"He's our new substitute teacher in maths" Simon responded.

"Y-yeah, he's right. Dylan is our new substitute teacher, he he." Alvin added with a smirk. Theodore just stared at his brothers in shock. Why couldn't they just tell them?

The chipettes didn't buy it, but let it slide this time.

"Well, whatever. We're heading to our classes now. Oh yeah! Alvin, we're going shopping tonight and I wondered if you wanted to come."

"No way! Last time I went to shopping with you guys, I ended carrying those ten-ton shopping bags so, Uh-uh!

"I guessed you would say that. So what about you Simon?"

"Sorry. No can do. I'm watching meerkat manor tonight with Theodore."

"Oh... so I guess we're going alone" Brittany said sadly but then brightened up again "Are you guys still coming to our place tomorrow?"

"Of course we are! We wouldn't want to miss it at any cost!" Alvin answered for the others.

"COOL! Well.. we are going now so, bye! Till tomorrow." Brittany exclaimed as they headed towards their classes.

"Um... Alvin don't you think we should get Dylan out of the locker now?" Simon said.

"What?" Alvin said lost in his mind "Oh right. Dylan, ok"

They had to struggle with the lock for for a few minutes, but it opened and as it did, an angry chipmunks appeared in front of them.

"Um.. I'm sorry that we" Alvin got a angry look from his brothers " Ahem... _I _locked you there."

"YOU ARE SORRY! You have any idea what it's like to spend an half an hour surrounded by Ryan's sweaty socks!" Simon and Theodore shivered for the idea.

"But I said I am sorry and we even brought you food" Alvin said defensively holding out a sandwich.

"A SANDWICH! That's not even half worthy of the suffering I had to go through!"

"But..."

"No buts! I am so mad at you that I could... I could just... Trick you!"

"WHAAAT!" they all screamed.

"I'm not really angry for you" Dylan said calmly " It wasn't that bad and besides, I heard the chipettes voice for the first time. They sounded so beautiful."

"Yeah, the are pretty" Theodore said dreaming.

"So, when am I going to meet them?" Dylan asked.

"Well.. as you probably heard, we are going to their place tomorrow, so what about then." Simon said.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Alvin said" It's going to be a surprise for them."

"Well, now we should get to class before we are going to be late." Simon interrupted

"Yeah, I agree with Simon." Dylan said " By the way, what's meerkat manor?"

The chipmunks spent the rest day studying and when Dave finally came to get them, they told him that everything had went all right and didn't mention about an awkward locker scene. Dylan now officially had a family, and he was more than happy about it, but what he didn't know was that there was still more to come.

_**Whitney's POV**_

Whitney had spent the recent night in a motel near the chipette's house and today was finally the day she would meet them.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so excited! I can't wait to see them. What should I wear? This... no, maybe this... no. There's nothing good in here. I have to buy a new outfit before I meet them. Could you recommend some near shop?" Whitney paniced.

"Calm down Whitney. Molly assured me that there's nothing to be afraid of."

"How do you know? Have you met the chipettes?" She stopped talking waiting for the answer

"Well... umm.."

" ...I thought you haven't so you can't know how I feel."

"Oh, Whitney... no, I don't know how you feel but I can say that that outfit is just fine."

"No, it's not! I have to get a new one! NOW!"

"Whitney... it's just... Fine... I'll call a taxi to get us to a near shop."

"Good."

Whitney's assistant then picked up a phone and called a taxi as Whitney just thought about what kind of clothes she should get. Purple ones, No. Pink ones, no. Green ones, definitely not! White ones... yes, that should do it!

The taxi arrived and Whitney and her assistant hopped in. Whitney just smiled all the way to the shop because now she had a perfect outfit in her mind.

They arrived at the shop just before 4 pm. Whitney instantly started looking for her dream clothes, but then she realized that they were all too big. Every single skirt and shirt was human size and even the smallest ones would have covered Whitney's whole body.

"You brought me in to a shop with no chipmunks sized clothes!"

"Oh... I see I did... umm..."

"Did somebody mention chipmunk sized clothes?" A shop assistant said from close distance.

"We did " Whitney answered and soon the shop assistant was next to them.

"I haven't seen you before" he said to Whitney " Are you somehow related to the chipettes?"

"Indeed I am" She said proudly. "I'm here to look for clothes for myself because I'm meeting the chipettes today for the first time ever!"

"You must be the luckiest girl ever, because this is indeed the chipette's favorite shop."

"It is? But I can't see any clothes that would suit them or myself.."

"That is because we make every single piece of clothing to them ourselves so there's no chipmunks sized clothing in this room, but you should come to check the "backstage" as I like to call it. I'm sure we can make you some clothes too if you want."

"I would appreciate that." Whitney said.

"So follow me." the shop assistant said and led Whitney and her assistant to the "backstage" where all the clothes were made.

"This place is awesome!" Whitney screamed in amazement.

"Yeah, it is _awesome _if you like to put it that way, but I'd say it's just undescrivable. So? What kind of clothing would you want?"

Whitney waved the shop assistant to come closer and then whispered something in his ear.

"So that's what you want... ok. We'll make that to you then."

All the workers in the room started working as the shop assistant gave them instructions. It only took about fifteen minutes before Whitney was called to test the outfit.

Whitney walked in to a fitting room and couldn't believe her eyes. On the wall, hanging, was exactly the outfit she had imagined in her head. She quickly took her clothes off and fitted in to her new ones. They fitted perfectly.

"So, what do you think?" She stepped out of the fitting room and spun around her eyes closed waiting for an answer.

"That looks beautiful on you!" That wasn't the voice Whitney was expecting. It was high pitched, not a human's voice at all.

She opened her eyes and gulped. There they were. The chipettes. They had walked in while Whitney was fitting her new outfit.

"You... whaa... I …. just... it's... umm... aahhh... whaat?" Whitney mumbled trying to find the words.

"I just said it looks beautiful on you" The pink clad chipette said.

"Oh... Thank you." She was finally able to speak.

"White really suits you, you know" the purple clad chipette said. " You must be Whitney."

"H-how do you know that?"

"We have been told that a female talking chipmunk named Whitney is coming to see us in a week and I suppose there is not many of those so we guess that it's you" Brittany said

"Who told you that? I thought it was going to be a surprise."

"We have been told this by a person called Molly Jackson" Jeanette said.

"Molly... she arranged everything..." Whitney mumbled.

"So, you know this Molly then?" Eleanor asked

"She was like a mother to me when I lived back in Australia."

"You _lived_ back in Australia? So where are you living now?" Brittany asked suspiciously.

"Well..."

"She's coming to live with us" Claire said. She had sneaked behind the chipettes without anybody noticing.

"She is? I thought that she is just coming to meet us and the chipmunks" Brittany wondered.

"No, she's coming to live with us so you should probably get to know her now."

"Who's chipmunks?"

"You don't know?" The chipettes asked in unison " They are just the most handsome, cutest, the awesomest guys in the whole world! They were the ones who saved us from our ex manger Ian Hawke."

"Oh... no, I don't know them." she said quickly.

"Well... it is about time we fix that. We'll pay for that outfit of yours and you get to come in our place immediately, right Claire?"

"Sure, but don't you want to get some clothes too?" Claire asked

"No, we've got more important things to do back at home now. We can come later."

"That's definitely the first time I've ever heard you to say that while we're shopping" Eleanor teased.

Brittany ignored Eleanor's comment "So, how much is that outfit, because it looks so cool that it has to be pretty expensive"

"Oh, it's free..." The shop assistant said.

"What?" They all screamed "You've never given anything for us free!"

"Well.. this is a special situation don't you think?"

"Yeah! But still, don't you think our concerts are special!"

"Yeah, but you do them all the time. This is a once in a lifetime moment and I personally wouldn't want to ruin it by saying the price, which would be, as you said... _pretty expensive_."

"Fine then. You'll give it to her free and we're ready to go, ok?" Claire said surprising them all

"As I said, it's yours now" the shop assistant answered.

"Thank you, Thank you all... This is the first time I met you, and you are already so nice to me." Whitney said almost crying.

"Awww... You are making us all sad, Whitney. Now let's cheer up and head to our place!" Claire said gaining excited screams from the girls.

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NA: _****_I think this is even better chapter than the first one, but it really depends on the person reading it. Well, It was supposed to be a chapter about_ _Whitney and the chipettes, but_ **_**in the middle of a night, I got an idea that Dylan should go to school**_ _**so I wrote it down and here it is! Next chapter WILL be awesome, but I'm going on a vacation now so it may take a little longer to it to appear, but hey! I'm taking my notebooks with me so that I can make notes about the coming chapter. When I get back on the computer, I want to see a big stack of reviews**_**_ so... REVIEW and also check out my poll on my profile page. I'm out!_**

**_By the way... Feel free to use my OC's in your own stories, but please tell me if you are because I want to read them.  
><em>**


	3. Who's that?

**_A/N:_ ** _**So**_, _**I'm back from my vacation with a new chapter for my story. So much has happened during this week; Finland got a new president, I met my cousins for a long time and stuff like that.**_

_**Well, anyway, this chapter may be a little cheesy, but don't hate me about that. You've probably noticed that my style of writing is pretty much based on talking, but it's just a style among others so don't hate me about that either. To the story...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_ (Who is that?)

Claire's car stopped and the chipettes hopped out stretching their limbs and tails from the drive.

"Man, I hate sitting in a car" Brittany complained as she clicked her neck.

"That's why we don't sit in cars too often" Jeanette said as she swept some dust of her skirt.

"Yeah, we usually sit in private planes and limousines" Eleanor added.

"Aren't limousines cars too?" Whitney asked.

"I wouldn't say so. They are _vehicles _used to transport important people or well... chipmunks like us." Brittany replied "By the way, what do you think of our house? It's not much but it's very cozy and the chipmunks live close by."

"Whitney hadn't paid much attention on the house but now she lifted up her head to see the best house she had ever, well... seen. "It's incredible!" She shouted with her voice full of amazement.

"Really? Because it doesn't look much from the outside but...

"No,no! It's just perfect! Looks very home like and a place you can have fun." Whitney said.

"You're right about that" Eleanor said "Especially when the chipmunks come"

"Hey! Aren't they coming tomorrow" Jeanette interrupted.

"Oh my gosh! You're right!" Brittany exclaimed "It's going to be so much fun when they meet you"

"You know guys... it really sound that they are your boyfriends or so..."

"No they are not!" Jeanette said quickly '_But I really hope that they were' _She thought to herself.

"Really, because you're acting like they are."

"You're just seeing things, but hey! Let's get inside. It's pretty cold here already" Brittany said changing the subject.

"Then I guess I'm not needed here anymore" Whitney's assistant said.

"Guess you're not" Claire said "I'll take it from here"

"Thanks" she said and turned to Whitney "Whitney... best of luck to you."

"Wait! Don't go! I didn't even get to ask your name yet." Whitney yelled after her.

"It's Betty, Betty Jackson, and in case that you are wondering I'm Molly's sister." The assistant said and disappeared in the car.

'_That was Molly's sister?_' Whitney thought '_No wonder she had everything arranged so well_.'

"Whitney! Are you coming!" Brittany yelled at Whitney who just stood on the lawn stunned from the fact she had just heard. "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Everybody took their jackets off and scurried to different parts of the house, but Whitney, of course, was left in the hall with Claire because she didn't know the house yet.

"So, why won't you come to cook some dinner with me and Ellie?" Claire suggested.

"Sure, why not." she replied and also took her jacket off revealing her new white clothes.

"You should probably take those clothes off or they'll get dirty while cooking."

"But I don't have any other clothes!" Whitney paniced as she remembered something "I accidentally left all my luggage and clothes back at the motel!"

"Well, don't worry. I'm sure Brittany and Jeanette will borrow you some clothes. I'll go ask 'em. You two can start preparing ingredients for the salad. Whitney, ask Eleanor what to do." Claire said and turned away to ask other girls for some clothes.

"So... have you ever cooked before?" Eleanor asked.

"I've tried but it's too hard for me because all the utensils are too big and heavy"

"Don't worry about that. We have custom-made utensils especially designed for us chipmunks."

"Really? I didn't even know those things existed."

"They actually didn't, before the chipmunks arrived or actually before _Theodore_ arrived because he's the only one of them who can actually cook or bake." Eleanor said almost dreaming.

"So, he can cook, but does he cook well?"

"WELL? He makes the best food you can imagine! He has taught me everything I know about food and cooking" Eleanor said but then blushed as he realized that she had almost shouted those words.

"Well, then I guess he CAN cook, but hey! All this talking about food is making me hungry. Should we start preparing those ingredients already?"

"You're right" Eleanor said and composed herself as she always did when it was about cooking."Could you get me that bowl and I'll get some knives and chopping boards."

"Sure"

Whitney headed for a large green bowl as Eleanor hopped on another counter and started looking for knives and chopping boards and when she found them, she returned to Whitney.

"Okay then. I guess you haven't used a knife before, have you? Well, anyway, I'm going to show you some basics about using it." she said and grabbed a chipmunk sized knife in front of her "Hold your knife exactly like this. Keep a steady, firm grip on the handle, so that it won't slip and hurt you as you slice or cut something."

Whitney followed Eleanor's instructions and held her knife in front of her keeping a steady, firm grip on the handle. "Is this good?"

"Yes. Now let's get some vegetables."

"I can get them, just show me where they are."

"They are on the bottom shelf of the fridge"

"Okay" Whitney said and started walking towards the edge of the counter.

"Umm.. Whitney."

"What?"

"I think you don't need that knife when you get the vegetables."

"Oh... oops..." She said embarrassed and returned the knife on the chopping board and headed to fridge.

"Whitney made her way to the fridge, opened it and grabbed a bag of random vegetables and returned to Eleanor slowly but surely dragging the heavy bag behind her.

"Okay, let's start by slicing some tomatoes. Now, grab a tomato." Eleanor ordered.

"Okay, what now?" Whitney said placing a tomato on a chopping board.

"Now we'll wait."

"Okay!... but... why?" She asked wondering.

"We're waiting for Claire bring you some spare clothes because it's going to get messy from now on."

"Oh, right..."

They didn't have to wait for long before Claire returned with some clothes from Jeanette and an apron.

"Now we can start, first step, grab the knife the way I taught you"

"Done" Whitney replied holding a knife firmly in her paw.

"Step two, Slice the tomato in pieces." Eleanor said as she already had sliced two tomatoes while talking.

"O-okay." Whitney said and dug the knife's edge in to the tomato and for her surprise, it went through with ease. "This ain't so bad after all!"

"Of course it isn't! Just remember to keep your fingers away from the blade of the knife and you'll do fine."

They started cooking with full steam but because Whitney was just a beginner, she just had to cut some vegetables for the salad, but she didn't mind. She enjoyed every single moment of it. She was actually cooking!

Just 30 minutes later, they finished cooking and looked at the treats they had produced; Spaghetti bolognese and Whitney's salad which was very colorful because the many, many vegetables she had used just to try out her abilities.

"Brittany! Jeanette! It's time for dinner!" Claire shouted.

"Sweet! At least if it tastes as good as it smells! And it smells great! Claire, you don't have any idea because you don't have a sense of smell of a chipmunk, but I can tell it's marvelous!" Brittany exclaimed as she hopped on the dining table.

"Maybe I don't, but I can still tell you that it smells great for me too."

"Eleanor, I already started your homework, because you made us food" Jeanette said as she also appeared in the dining room.

"Thanks Jean! I appreciate that."

"And you know that we all appreciate your food"

"Thanks" She said giggling.

"No problem. Speaking of which, what do we have on menu tonight?"

"Spaghetti bolognese and green salad made by Whitney"

"Really?" Brittany said " I thought she was just watching as you cooked"

"I got to help a little" Whitney admitted blushing. "Eleanor taught me so much about cooking as I chopped the vegetables, so just thank her."

"It wasn't that much." Eleanor said modestly "And besides, I learned everything from my dear Teddy bear"

"_Your _dear Teddy bear?" Brittany teased.

"Well... Yeah!" Eleanor stated surprising everybody and gaining the looks of her sisters. "What? What do you care if I like him?"

"Oh nothing... just got a little surprised that's all. And besides I think I also have a slight crush on Alvin you know..." She almost whispered.

"I know what you mean." Jeanette said "I think Simon is just so... cute."

They all sighed except Whitney and Claire who just watched the chipette's dreaming. " I really hope that they also have some kind of feelings for us too."

"I'm sure that they have" Claire interrupted "But let's eat! I'm starving."

"Great! I want to taste that salad, it's so colorful."

"Gimme that spaghetti!"

'_I wish I could be in love too_' Whitney thought and started eating and chatting with the chipettes about chipmunks, clothes, singing and of course, Whitney herself.

After thirty minutes, they finished the meal.

"Thanks for the meal!" Brittany said " I think it's my turn to wash the dishes."

"Oh... You don't have to" Claire said" I think you girls have some catching up to do so I'm washing the dishes tonight."

"Thank you so much Claire!" Brittany exclaimed and hugged her as well as she could with her 8 inch body.

"No problem."She responded "you probably want to get to your pajamas and go to pick a movie and I'll join you after the dishes. Oh... by the way, Jeanette and Eleanor, could you make Whitney pajamas too?"

"Sure! We'll make 'em quick!"

"I'll design it!" Brittany exclaimed " I think you prefer white so... let's go!

The chipettes rushed to their room to get some fabric and made Whitney a beautiful, long nightgown and after that went to the living room to pick a film.

They picked Titanic because they were all on a romantic mood and Claire brought them some ice-cream. They watched the film and after that immediately went to bed. Whitney got to sleep next to Brittany who said she wouldn't mind. They all chatted through the night because next day was Saturday and they didn't have to get up early for school and the chipmunks would not come until 2 pm so they had plenty of time to sleep.

They didn't realize that there was actually more than just the chipmunks who were coming...

_**1.45 pm- Saturday**_

"Is everything ready?"

"Everything is ready"

"Am I beautiful?"

"Yes, you are beautiful"

"Does ALVIN think I'm beautiful?"

"I don't know about that, but I guess you can ask him yourself."

"But I can't, I'm too nervous."

"Of course you can, I'm sure he won't say no."

"What if he does?"

"No, he won't"

"You sure?"

"Totally sure"

"But are you absolutely one-hundred-percent sure?"

"Brittany, stop panicking already! I'm one hundred percent sure that Alvin also has some feelings on you. It can be seen on his face, and talking about Alvin, They just arrived" Claire said pointing a car outside.

"Oh my! Jeanette! Eleanor! Come quickly, they're here!

Brittany's sisters rushed to the door "Oh my gosh! Is everything ready?" Jeanette said nervously.

"Okay, let's not make this a Deja- vu. Everything is ready, You look beautiful and I'm sure the boys will think so too." Claire said.

"You sure?"

"Okay... now it DID turn into a Deja- vu then."

"Oh..."

"Hey guys... it's just a normal meeting with chipmunks and Dave. You don't normally act so nervous."

"But this time there's Whitney too, remember?"

"Did somebody mention my name?" a voice was heard from another room.

"No! Just stay where you are. We'll tell you when it's time."

_DING DONG!_

"Open the door Claire and girls, act normally." Brittany ordered and Claire followed her instructions.

"Hi guys!"

"Well hellloooo girls!" Alvin replied. "Looking good today" he added making girls blush under their fur.

"Is that a new skirt you are wearing Jeanette? It really suits you." Simon said making jeanette blush like mad and look down.

"Hi Dave." Claire said

"Hi Claire, good to see you again."

"Hi Teddy" Eleanor said shyly.

Theodore decided to make a move and took a step toward Eleanor and grabbed her paw in his which made her blush even more "Hi Ellie" he whispered.

"_Lucky girl.._." Brittany and Jeanette thought.

"So why won't you follow your brother's example" Brittany said holding out her paw.

"No way!" Alvin exclaimed his arms crossed that way breaking Brittany's heart. "I'm not going to..." he had to stop because he noticed that Simon had indeed followed his little brother and grabbed Jeanette's paw in his " Well... on the second thought, I think it wouldn't hurt if I did." He said and took a hold of Brittany's paw which made her really happy.

"So guys, we have a surprise to you" Claire said" Dave, you should propably get in too."

"Oh right..." he said lost in his own mind while watching the chipmunks. He stepped in and Claire closed the door.

"Okay, I'm really excited about telling you this surprise so, I'm not going to delay it anymore." Claire said winking at the chipettes. "WHITNEY!"

The chipmunk's ears all perked up as they heard that name and they lifted their heads as they heard a slight tapping sound coming from another room.

Then a strange female chipmunk appeared in the doorway.

From the chipmunk's point of view, she looked just as gorgeous as the other chipettes. She was about the same height as Brittany and even had the same hair style, but her hair was more light brown than light orange. Her ponytail was also slightly longer than her's. Her fur was slightly darker than Eleanor's but still lighter than Brittany's and the stripes on her back were white like every other chipmunk's but the edges of the stripes were about the same color as Theodore's fur. She wore a long sleeved white shirt and on top of it there was a cream- colored vest and her skirt was white too, but had a touch of silver glitter in it. Her eyes were light blue and they shimmered as she stared at the chipmunks.

"You must be Whitney" Dave said politely.

"And you must be Dave." Whitney replied " And you are probably the chipmunks. Girls have told me everything about you"

"Well, not _everything" _Jeanette said blushing and getting a tight squeeze from Simon who now looked in her eyes.

"Well.. anyway! We have got a surprise for you guys too, including you Whitney." Alvin said with a smirk on his face. "Right Dave?"

"Sure!" Dave said and dropped his bag on the floor, opened it and stepped away.

There was a moment of silence as everyone waited what would happen next.

"Okay! Awkward... That was the surprise?" Brittany said breaking the silence. "Now we all now that Dave can actually open a ba..." She gasped as a chipmunk head appeared from the bag.

"Whaat!" Brittany exclaimed "_Alvin... who is that?_" She whispered to Alvin.

"Remember when we told you about our new substitute teacher Dylan?" The chipettes nodded "It was actually only a half lie. Girls... meet Dylan Seville."

Dylan hopped out of the bag and on the floor and the chipettes started to examine him.

From the chipette's point of view, he looked just as cute as the chipmunks. He was about the same height as Alvin but seemed to be a little slimmer than him. His hair was the same colored as Whitney's light brown hair and his fur was very light, almost lighter than Eleanor's but it was more light brown than golden. the stripes oh his back were white but the edges of the stripes were the same colored as Jeanette's fur which formed a perfect contrast for his light fur. He wore a hoodie, just like the chipmunks, but it was white and had two crossed blue D's on it. His eyes were also light blue like Whitney's but he had a touch of grey in them which made them look mysterious but still so kind.

'_he's cute_' Whitney thought.'_Now I know what the chipettes meant when they told all the good things about the chipmunks.'_

"You told us he's a Seville. How's that?" Jeanette finally said.

"That's because I don't have a family and..."

"How awful!" Eleanor interrupted.

"Well anyway, I don't care if I don't, because now I live with the Sevilles and they suggested me that I should be one too and now I am." Dylan continued.

"You mean you are actually living with the chipmunks now?" Eleanor asked.

"Yeah, and I think you are living with the chipettes am I right" Dylan said looking at Whitney who now stood besides the chipettes and nodded.

"Yes I am."

"Okay... now that we have passed the formalities, we should definitely do something fun!" Alvin said snapping his fingers " So... what about a round of truth or dare?"

"Good idea Alvin" Dave said " You go to play and I'll make us some snack with Claire, ok?"

"Okay!" everybody agreed.

"Let's get to the living room"

_They got in the living room, they sat down in a circle, boys on the other and girls on the other side._

"Ok, I'll start" Alvin said smirking which was never a good sign when playing truth or dare. "Eleanor, truth or dare?"

"...Truth" she said hesitating.

"Okay... I'll start with an easy one. What was your first expression about Dylan?"

"That truly is an easy one!" Eleanor said very surprised for it "My first expression about Dylan was definitely; Oh my gosh! Are there more talking chipmunks?"

"No,no,no... I mean like how he looked or that kind and stuff." Alvin interrupted.

"You can only ask one question Alvin, but if you really need to know, I thought that he looked just as handsome as you guys and especially Theo..." She said giving Theodore a hint which made him smile.

"Thanks Ellie, You look beautiful too." he said and made Eleanor blush.

"Guess it's my turn now." Eleanor said " I'm going to choose... Simon. Truth or dare?"

"Umm... truth" He replied.

Eleanor got an idea and decided to help her shy sister "Do you have feelings on Jeanette?" She shot quickly

"Well.. it's just that... umm... I... mean like..." Simon mumbled shocked from a sudden question.

"Still waiting..." Brittany said impatiently tapping her nails on the floor and twitching her tail from side to side.

"Umm... please don't hate me Jeanette, but yes. I do have feelings on you." Simon said the last words almost whispering and lowering his head.

'_he does?_' Jeanette thought ' _so it isn't one-sided after all... thanks Ellie_.'

There was a moment of silence as Simon breathed heavily, staring at the floor and expecting Jeanette to slap him but she didn't so he lifted his head and collected courage for his next turn.

"Okay... it's my turn now..." he said nervously. " Jeanette."

"Yes?" she said with her hopes up.

"D-do you a-also have f-f-feelings on me?" he said feeling like he could have sunk in the ground below him.

"Considering that you didn't even ask if I wanted a truth or a dare..."

"Oh... sorry" Simon said even more embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I would have picked the truth and the answer to your question is yes."

"It is?" Simon said lifting his head.

Jeanette nodded and before she knew, Simon rushed to her and embraced her tightly and she returned the favor by squeezing him, not wanting to let go. "Thank you" Simon whispered.

"Awww..." Everybody else said and they finally released each other from an embrace and went to sit down, but this time, side to side, holding each others paws. Jeanette mouthed the word 'thanks' to Eleanor who just smiled at her.

"So, I guess it's my turn then" Jeanette said staring at Simon's blue eyes. "I'll pick... Alvin. Truth or dare?"

"Definitely a dare, because I'm no sissy!" He said arrogantly.

" I guessed that you would say that" Jeanette said calmly " But let's see how you handle my dare."

"I can handle everything because I'm Alvin Seville!"

"Tell Brittany you love her." Jeanette said quickly interrupting Alvin.

"What?..." Alvin's facial expression turned massively. Moment ago it was arrogant and smirking, but now it was shocked and stunned.

"Tell Brittany you love her" Jeanette said this time slowly and clearly.

"But, It's just that... it's no fair!"

"Yes it is Alvin. Everything in this game is fair and besides, you've made us to do worse things than that."

"No I haven't! This is the worst possible dare ever!" he said breaking Brittany's heart.

"I can always make you to kiss her if you want."

"Or are you a sissy after all?" Dylan joined the conversation annoying Alvin on purpose.

"I'm no sissy!" Alvin shouted " And I'm proving it to you... by the way, Dylan, you are so going to pay for that..

"Fine, Whatever. Just complete your dare Mr. I'm no sissy."

Alvin took a deep breath and looked into Brittany's now sad eyes. Alvin felt bad. '_Did that really make her feel so bad?' A_lvin braced himself and a warm wave flew through his body as he looked at Brittany and let the words slip off his lips. "I love you Brittany."

Brittany shocked. That wasn't just any "_hey, by the way, I love you_" but it was warm and sincere. Brittany tried to talk but no word could escape from her mouth.

"See... that wasn't so bad." Dylan teased.

"Oh, You'll see what's bad" Alvin mumbled as Brittany still sat quietly thinking of what Alvin had said. " But now, my dear brother Dylan." Alvin said with a tone which can only be heard in horror movies. "Truth or... dare?"

"Dare. " Dylan said with no hesitation surprising everybody and even Alvin.

"What? "Alvin said " Don't you know me? I just told you you are going to pay and you just go for it."

"So?"

"Well, it means that now you are going to pay. Okay... Your Dare is to... hug all the girls and kiss the prettiest one on the cheek."

"Alvin! That's not fair! I just met these guys and you are already making me to hug and kiss them!"

"As Jeanette said, everything is fair in this game and besides, you insulted me and this is a revenge."

"Fine... but at least I'm going to do it."

"Prove it!"

Dylan just shot a death-glare at Alvin and started to walk towards the chipettes now pulse over 180 and his cheeks heating up.

"Don't worry Dylan. It's not that bad" Theodore comforted him.

"Thanks Theo." Dylan replied and crouched to hug Eleanor who for Dylan's surprise hugged back.' _he's warm_' Eleanor thought.

Dylan hugged all the rest of the chipettes and stood up "Guess that wasn't too bad, but the next step may be."

"Dylan, you don't have to do it if you don't want" Brittany said giving him courage.

"Yes he has." Alvin said amused from the suffering he had caused to Dylan.

"Fine! I'll do it, but girls, please don't be mad at me." He almost shouted at Alvin

"No need to worry about that Dylan, it's just a game." Eleanor said.

"Okay..." He said and for everyone's surprise, headed towards Eleanor, the cutest but still the least attractive chipette and kissed her on the cheek. Alvin almost bursted in laughter but composed himself as Dylan approached Jeanette and kissed her too.

"What's he doing?..." Alvin whispered

After kissing Jeanette on the cheek, Dylan approached Brittany and kissed her too. At this point, everybody was already stunned but then Dylan even went to Whitney and finally kissed her too. Whitney touched the spot he had kissed. '_he thinks I'm pretty too_?'

"What was that all about?" Alvin exclaimed.

"I just couldn't decide who is the prettiest" Dylan said calmly looking at Alvin whose eyes were widened and mouth was hanging open. The chipettes blushed and giggled. "Thanks Dylan."

"You're welcome" He said "You look pretty stunned guys, maybe we should do something else now."

"You're right about that" Alvin said " I still can't believe you did it."

"Of course I did and if you want to know why, I don't know."

"But, but it's just... oh whatever. Let's get some snack and do something else." he walked away and Theodore came to Dylan.

"Wow, Dylan. Even Alvin wouldn't have done that, how did you do it?" Theodore asked.

"Did what?"

"Like, you know, hugged the girls and even kissed them. Don't get it wrong, I'm not mad at you even though I like Eleanor."

"It was easy, I was just completing my dare and for that kissing part, I was just being honest, I really couldn't decide."

"Oh..."

"Teddy, let's get some snack." Eleanor interrupted them and took a hold of Theodore's paw dragging him in to the kitchen.

"Well done Dylan." Simon appeared behind him still holding Jeanette. "that was very brave of you".

"Thank you Simon." Dylan replied politely.

"Dylan, you know what?" Jeanette said and Dylan lifted his head " Your breath smells like peppermint" She giggled and headed to kitchen with Simon leaving Dylan in the living room with Whitney and Brittany who just walked past him to the kitchen.

"Dylan, we've just met and you've already kissed me and stuff so I wondered that were you really honest with that when you kissed us all." Whitney asked

"Not really." he said shrugging his shoulders

"You weren't?..."

"No. Actually I think that you are the prettiest" He said and turned away and headed to kitchen.

"wow..." Whitney whispered and again, touched the spot on her cheek where he had kissed.

_**After the snack the chipmunks and the chipettes went back in the living room.**_

"So, what are we doing now?" Brittany asked.

"What do you say if I suggest a round of floorball!" Dylan said excitedly.

"Well, at least I'm going to say... What the heck is floorball?" Alvin shouted.

"Oh... you don't know eh... Well I'll explain it to you." Dylan said and rushed to Dave's bag and grabbed something from it. It was a long bag and a slight rattle was heard inside of it.

"What is that?" everybody asked in unison.

"You'll see." Dylan replied and opened the bag and took out eight sticks which had some kind of a blade on the other end. " This game is something you play with these" he said and handed everyone a stick.

"Umm.. What are you supposed to do with these?" Jeanette asked.

"You use them to hit the ball and to make goals, just like in ice-hockey but without the skates, armor, or a puck, but instead of a puck you have this very light ball." Dylan said holding a white chipmunk-sized ball ball in his paw.

"So far sounds good." Alvin said

"Okay, the rules are almost the same as in ice-hockey but you can't tackle your opponents hardly and you don't have offsides or icing in this game. Understood?" everybody nodded. "Oh, there's also this rule that you can't use your hands or head to get the ball. Only your stick, chest and legs, but you can only touch the ball once with your legs. Got it?" everybody nodded again.

"Okay, now we just have to find a proper goal."

Once they found a round glass which could be used as a goal, they picked the teams and started playing. Dylan, Whitney, Theodore and Eleanor on the other and Alvin, Brittany, Simon and Jeanette on the other team. They played only a short time when they all realized that Dylan was just too good for them all, even though he just passed the ball for the others, but when he got a chance, he always made a goal, no matter what the situation was or how well Alvin tried to block him.

"Wow, Dylan. You are actually pretty good at this" Alvin said.

"I've had some time to practice." he answered modestly.

"I still bet you wouldn't beat me in football"

"Like the game you kick the ball with your feet?"

"No, no, no. That's soccer. I mean American football, the game where you have a large helmet and huge shoulder toppings and you play with an oval ball."

"Oh... That game." Dylan said. "You don't know before you try don't you think?"

" Then let's stop this game and head to the backyard."

"Sure!"

_They played different types of sports for the rest of the day and usually it was Alvin or Dylan who stood up as the winner, but in some sports, Brittany almost beat them with her agility, but not quite. Even Whitney did well in some events._

"I can't make any other sports in my mind!" Alvin said panting from 400 meter sprint.

"Me neither" Dylan said as sweat poured down his face.

"Why wouldn't we go to do something else for a while" Jeanette suggested.

"Yeah, we could go to play monopoly!" Eleanor screamed gaining an excited expression from Theodore.

"Okay, but just for a moment." Dylan said.

So they went in and for their surprise, Claire and Dave were already setting up the monopoly for them.

"How did you know we wanted to play that game" Theodore asked Claire.

"Oh, we know you well enough to tell what's in your mind" She said mysteriously. "And because we heard you to mention it outside."

"Oh... he he he."

"I'm picking the car button! Alvin exclaimed and rushed to the table almost knocking down Jeanette, but Simon was able to catch her before she fell.

"Thanks Si" Jeanette said in Simon's arms.

"No problem" he answered and maybe from the force of adrenalin or his hormones racing, he closed the gap between them and kissed her directly on her lips for the first time ever and for his surprise, Jeanette kissed him back.

They separated and just stared at each other like in a dream. "That was definitely the best first kiss ever." Simon said. "I couldn't agree more" Jeanette responded and they kissed again.

Alvin looked at his brother from a distance and shouted. "Hey, lovebirds! If you still want to play, you should come here already!"

Simon didn't hear what Alvin had shouted because he was too busy staring at Jeanette's blue eyes.

"Should we get to play?" Jeanette asked.

"You're probably right."Simon responded "Let's go show them who rule."

Jeanette giggled "Sure, let's go."

They started playing and because Jeanette and Simon now worked together, they eliminated all the other players before they could even tell and they won the game in just two hours, which is pretty fast for when 8 persons are playing.

"It's good that somebody beats Dylan and Alvin in something" Eleanor said.

"Yeah, it's good to know that if we someday have problems with our properties, we can always call them" Alvin said teasingly.

"Alvin, don't be a sore loser." Dylan said "Be happy for them"

"How can you say that! You lost to them too!" Alvin exclaimed.

"Yeah, maybe, but I _CAN_ lose unlike you."

"I can lose!"

"Of course you can. Everybody can, but it's a different thing HOW you lose."

"How's that?..."

"Hey guys! It's time for us to go home." Dave shouted interrupting Dylan and Alvin.

Everybody groaned "Why Dave! We're having so much fun!" Theodore said.

"Sorry guys... but I have to finish your next song today or else you don't have enough time to rehearse it for your next concert."

"Dave, I think you would do even better if they stayed here." Claire said calmly.

"You've got a point there, but where would they sleep?" He asked.

"I'm sure we can find a place for everyone. At least I think that Simon and Theodore have a place to sleep" She said looking at Jeanette and Eleanor who smiled and nodded. "Okay... Then we just have to find a place for Alvin and Dylan then."

"Dylan can sleep with me." Whitney interrupted "At least if it's okay to him."

"Sure" Dylan replied nodding to Whitney "At least it's better than nothing"

"Good. Now there's only Alvin." Dave said and looked at him. "What do you think?"

Claire got an idea and spoke unusually loud."I think Alvin can sleep on the couch ALL ALONE."

"But I don't want to sleep alone!" Alvin exclaimed.

"Then you can sleep with some of the girls OR you can join me back home."

"Dave and I together for a night?" Alvin shivered for the idea "No way! I'd rather sleep in a trash bin."

"I thought you say so, but now you only got two options; sleep on Claire's couch or with some of the chipettes."

Alvin groaned "Why can't I have more options!"

"You already got three options and already canceled one" Dave said now more seriously.

"Arrr... Why? Why me?"

"Because you are the only one left if you didn't notice"

"Fine! I guess I'm sleeping with Brittany then because she's the only one who has enough room left." This comment made Brittany smile even though it wasn't nicely said or anything.

"Now that we have that out of our way, I'll guess I'm leaving now. Take care Claire."

"I will." She said and waved to Dave who grabbed his hat, jacket and car keys and left closing the door behind him.

"So I guess that leaves you four to me then... or actually for the five of us."

"That sounded somewhat scary." Dylan said "we are left for you... I think you should have used some other words."

"Maybe... but hey! Let's do something fun!" Claire suggested "You are not the only ones who can do that."

"I think I can't take any more fun" Alvin said and acted like he would throw up.

"Never heard that from you Alvey." Brittany said teasingly

"I bet you haven't, but this day has been too much even for me"

"How's that?"

Alvin shrugged " But hey!" his eyes brightened up "What if we sing!"

"Isn't that counted as fun?"

"No! This time I'll take it as practicing!" He said.

Brittany sighed "You truly have a quick mind Alvin, but otherwise that's a great idea!"

"Yeah!" everybody shouted except Dylan who suddenly looked terrified.

"What's wrong D? You look weird..." Alvin said worried.

"It's just that... that... I-I haven't singed ever before"

"What? You haven't! You've surely missed a lot of fun... ahem... practicing..." he said after gaining the looks of others.

"You don't have to sing if you don't want" Jeanette said " We'll sing first and you can sing later if you feel like it"

"Thanks. I appreciate it" He responded " It's a great honor to hear you all sing live."

"Then let's give him a once in a lifetime experience" Alvin exclaimed and the other joined him and huddled up.

"Okay, tonight we, The chipmunks."

"And the chipettes" Brittany interrupted.

"Okay, the chipettes too, are going to sing you this next song." he said and started tapping his foot on the ground...

_**After the song...**_

" That was amazing!" Dylan shouted.

"I see you've improved since the last concert" Claire said.

"Well, of course! We're the chipmunks and the chipettes for crying out loud!"

"Well, anyway. I'd like to sing too." Dylan said for everyone's surprise

"You are" Alvin said stunned but shook it away "Okay, the stage is yours then." he said " Okay, what are you going to sing tonight?" he continued imitating Simon Cowell from American idol.

"I'm going to sing Hollywood hills by sunrise avenue."

"Good choice, begin when you please." Alvin imitated Simon Cowell again.

"Okay..." Dylan said and took a deep breath and started snapping his fingers for the rhythm.

_Now, this is not the time or the place for a broken hearted  
>Cause this is the end of the rainbow<br>Where no one can be too sad  
>No, I don't wanna leave but I must keep moving ahead<br>Cause my life belongs to the other side  
>Behind the great ocean's waves.<em>

_Bye, bye Hollywood Hills I'm gonna_  
><em>miss you wherever I go I'm gonna<em>  
><em>come back to walk these streets again<em>  
><em>Bye, bye Hollywood Hills forever .<em>

_Thank you for the morning walks on the sweet sunset_  
><em>And for the hot night moments<em>  
><em>For the fantasy in my bed<em>  
><em>I take a part of you with me now and you won't get it back<em>  
><em>And a part of me will stay here, you can keep it forever, dear<em>  
><em>Wooaoo...<em>

_Bye, bye Hollywood Hills I'm gonna_  
><em>miss you wherever I go I'm gonna<em>  
><em>come back to walk these streets again<em>  
><em>Remember that we had fun together.<em>

_Bye, bye rodeo girls I'm gonna_  
><em>Love you wherever I go I'm gonna<em>  
><em>Come back so we can play together<em>  
><em>Bye, bye Hollywood Hills forever.<em>

_Long distance love, does it work?_  
><em>All the miles in between get in your head<em>  
><em>No, I don't wanna go<em>  
><em>I don't wanna go.<em>

_Bye, bye Hollywood Hills I'm gonna_  
><em>miss you wherever I go I'm gonna<em>  
><em>come back to walk these streets again<em>  
><em>Bye, bye<em>

_Bye, bye Hollywood Hills I'm gonna_  
><em>miss you wherever I go I'm gonna<em>  
><em>come back to walk these streets again<em>  
><em>Remember that we had fun together.<em>

_Bye, bye rodeo girls I'm gonna_  
><em>Love you wherever I go I'm gonna<em>  
><em>Come back so we can play together<em>  
><em>Bye, bye Hollywood Hills forever.<em>

_Hollywood Hills forever, yeah, Hollywood Hills forever. …_

Everybody screamed, clapped and even whistled after Dylan had finished the song

"That was great! Are you sure you haven't sung ever before?" Alvin shouted.

"Absolutely sure. I think I surprised myself too." Dylan replied

"Well, anyway, that was still one of the best solo performances I've ever heard!"

"Thanks Alvin, you have no idea how much that means to me."

"I guess it's our turn next...

_They sung for the rest of the evening and then it was finally time for them to get to bed. The day had been so wonderful, that even Alvin got next to Brittany with no arguments and fell asleep in no time and Brittany was still awake when he did. She thought that Alvin looked cute when he sleeped, so she cuddled up next to him and gave him a little kiss on the cheek which Alvin would never know about. Jeanette was cuddled next to Simon, who held her tightly behind her back. Theodore and Eleanor weren't so close to each other, but they didn't need to, because their hands were still attached which made them both feel comfortable enough._

_Dylan looked at Whitney, who already slept next to him. 'Man, she is beautiful...' he thought and fell asleep._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**** Wasn't that a cute little chapter. At least I think so. Well, anyway remember to check out my profile and vote in my poll and Also remember to REVIEW, because if you do, it gives me confidence to continue this story even faster. Thank you.**_

_**PS. Thanks for all who read my story at least this far and a special thanks for those who reviewed it! Don't worry, this story will continue, but how? SEND ME IDEAS!  
><strong>_


	4. Christmas is coming

**_A/N:_**_** First of all**_,_** AATC: Chipwrecked is coming to stores in just two weeks and I'm so excited! well anyway... here's a little chapter about... you know who and it's not maybe as good as the first three, but is really interesting** **at some**_ _**points so I suggest you to read it**_ **_because it leads you to the next chapter which will maybe be the most romantic, most amazing chapter so far so, read this one first and next weekend, I'll try to write another chapter for you! R&R_**

**_I promised to update on Saturday and so I did.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4 <strong>_(Christmas is coming)

Dylan woke up and found himself holding Whitney. He scared and quickly pulled himself off her and she shivered from sudden cold.

"_What have I done?_" he thought and stood up stretching himself and yawning loudly."Looks like everyone's still asleep" he shrugged "Maybe I should take a shower while they are" he thought and hopped of the chair he had slept with Whitney and started walking away.

Whitney woke up as she heard a slight tapping sound near her, but when she opened her eyes, nobody was there anymore. She shivered from cold. She could have bet that it had been warm all night, but now suddenly it was cold. "_And Dylan is still... he's not here._" she thought "Maybe that was the sound I heard. But where could he be now?_" _she mumbled and stood up.

"_At least everyone else are still in their beds_" she thought and looked at Jeanette and Simon, who almost looked like a one person, because they were so close and holding each other "_So, that's what true love is._"

She snapped out of her trance "_Maybe I should check where Dylan is_" she thought and walked to the door.

Meanwhile, Dylan was wondering how to use a shower when he heard a voice behind him "You need help with that?"

Dylan turned around and saw her in her beautiful long nightgown. "Oh, it's just you Whitney. You almost scared me."

"Oh... sorry" she said embarrassed "So, need any help with that" she asked pointing at the shower.

"Actually I do. I've never used a shower in my whole life."

Whitney giggled "Really?" Dylan shook his head "Okay then" she said and hopped next to Dylan so that he could smell her perfume. "From this button, you can choose how warm the water will be" she said and turned the button "This should be good..."

"Then what's that other button for?" Dylan asked.

"From that you turn on the water of course"

"Oh... right" he replied and turned the button and water instantly started pouring down.

Dylan just stared at the water and took a step forward, but Whitney grabbed his shoulder that way stopping him.

"Dylan, I think you should take your clothes off before you enter." Whitney said giggling.

"Oh..." he said and took off his pajamas with no hesitation or embarrassement.

Whitney couldn't help but to stare at the chipmunk's now uncovered athletic body and his perfect blonde fur. "_So_ _that's why he beat Alvin in all those sport events_." She thought

Dylan stepped under the water and sighed " Man... is this always this relaxing?"

"Mostly yes" Whitney replied and kept staring Dylan for a while but then turned away "I'll be waiting for my turn here" She said and hopped on the sink.

"So why won't you join me now?"

"Dylan, remember that I'm a girl and you are a boy" Whitney reminded

"Oh, I see" He said and began to wash himself.

After a while, Dylan turned off the shower and hopped off and grabbed a spare chipmunk-sized towel. "It's your turn now" he said to Whitney.

"That was quick"

"What was quick? It felt like an hour in there."

"Actually you were there for about five minutes only."

"Well... it's still your turn now, so wanna go?" Dylan said

"Sure" Whitney said and started to take off her nightgown, but stopped as she noticed that Dylan was watching her " Umm.. Dylan. Could you...?"

"What?... Oh... of course" He said and turned away embarrassed and headed out.

Whitney took a quick shower, dried herself and tied a towel around her and headed to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

Dylan was already there now wearing his hoodie and looking out of the window and eating a piece of an apple.

Whitney looked at him and wondered.

"It's going to snow" Dylan said as he heard Whitney coming.

"How do you know that?" Whitney asked and hopped on the table.

"The sky is getting grey" He replied "When I lived back in Alaska it was always a sign of coming snow."

"You lived in Alaska?"

"Yes"

"And..." Whitney said and spun her wrist signaling him to continue.

"And what? You asked if I lived in Alaska and I answered" Then he went silent "I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what?"

"For that I was rude. I'm not really gotten used to talking to anyone yet because when I lived in Alaska, I had nobody to talk to."

"How sad..."

"You bet it's sad. My only company there was Josh who visited me rarely and brought me food." he said looking sad.

Whitney didn't have the slightest idea who Josh was, but what she knew was how to make Dylan feel better. "You don't have to worry about being that lonely anymore, because you live with us now, remember?" She said and placed her paw on Dylan's shoulder.

"I guess your right... Yeah! That's it! I can't live in the past anymore! I must live NOW!" he shouted and his face brightened up. "So, let's make others some breakfast!" he said and grabbed Whitney's wrist and dragged her to kitchen.

"So, what should we make?" Dylan asked when they got on the kitchen counter.

"Why ask me? You're the one who wanted to make others breakfast in the first place!"

"I know, I know, but I just don't have the slightest idea what the girls want and I thought that you would have."

"That's easy. Just take out the fruit bowl and they'll help themselves"

"Really? Don't they eat anything else in the morning?" Dylan asked looking shocked.

"This is already the second time this morning, but Dylan, please remember that we're girls. We like to take care of our lines." she said and giggled when she saw Dylan's face."What's with that face? You look pretty shocked"

"That's because I am" he said "Back in Alaska, You had to eat a lot if you wanted to stay alive in that temperature."

"But remember that this is not Alaska " she said. "and also remember what you said yourself; You can't live in the past anymore."

"So, that means..."

"It means that now you won't ever starve again and you will always have company when you look for it."

"Never to starve again..." Dylan thought out loud "That sounds good" he said "Thanks"

"For what?"

"For cheering me up" He said and started smiling. Whitney smiled back.

'H_e looks cute when he smiles_' Whitney thought/ '_Man she has the most beautiful smile I've ever seen_' Dylan thought

"So... Let's start to make some breakfast!"

"So what are you guys doing?" Claire asked. She had sneaked in the kitchen quietly.

"We were about to start making us some breakfast and... Hey! What are those!" Dylan exclaimed and pointed at Claire's feet."

"Oh, these?" She said and lifted her left foot now fully revealing her pink bunny slippers."Okay, you got me, but please don't tell anyone about these. It would be kind of a fuss if Alvin would hear about them."

"Our lips are sealed, right Dylan?" Whitney said and looked at Dylan.

"Umm... It's just, OUCH!" he yelled when Whitney punched his side with her elbow "Okay then. My lips are sealed too." he said and started rubbing his side."Whitney, You have quite a strong arm there." he mumbled.

"Cross your heart that you won't tell to... Oh forget it! That's pretty childish, don't you think."

"Umm... Claire. We ARE still kids you know." Whitney said

"That reminds me. HOW old you actually are?"

"I have no idea" Dylan said quickly." I didn't know my parents very well and I definitely don't know my birthday or even my birth year! I haven't even seen a calendar in my whole life, so I don't even know what year it is now."

"What! You serious?" Dylan just nodded "Well we've got to change that! Today is Sunday, 19th of December, year 2010 "

_**(A/N: year because the AATC the squeakquel was released 2009 and this story is based about a year after that so... by the way, the date actually exists!)**_

"But that means it's just under a week to Christmas!" Whitney exclaimed and started clapping her hands.

"What's Christmas?" Dylan asked gaining the looks of Claire and Whitney.

"WHAAAT? You don't seriously know what's Christmas!" they screamed in unison.

"What's all that yelling about?" Alvin said as he walked to kitchen rubbing his eye.

"DYLAN DOESN'T KNOW WHAT'S CHRISTMAS!" the girls yelled.

"WHAT!" Alvin yelled and completely woke up. "Are you serious D?"

Dylan nodded "Then we've got to fix that in the first place! Sit down and I'll explain you everything about Christmas as the girls make us some breakfast 'kay?" Alvin said and hopped on the table next ot Dylan.

"But I was thinking that..."

"No buts D, because you don't know Christmas so your word has no value in our conversation." he said and looked at Claire and Whitney "Umm... Whitney. You should probably get some clothes on."

Whitney embarrassed as she realized that she was still wearing only a towel around her so he hopped on the ground and started walking towards the chipette's room but then she turned back "Speaking of how you look Alvin, you have something on your cheek" She said and walked away giggling.

Alvin swept his cheek with the back of his paw and something red appeared in it which smelled like strawberries.

"_This is definitely Brittany's lipstick_" He thought and then it hit him "_Has she kissed me when I was sleeping_?" Alvin was stunned "_I've always had some feelings on her but..._." He couldn't help but to smile and think of Brittany.

"So Dylan. Want to hear about Christmas?"

"Sure, go on. Lighten me."

Alvin started his explaining with telling some of the basic things about Christmas like the traditions and the presents and as he moved on with his explanation everybody else appeared in the kitchen and gathered around them to listen the story.

Alvin finished the story after an half an hour by saying " So, that's probably the most important things you should know about Christmas then."

"WOW! Have I actually missed all that fun!" Dylan exclaimed and Alvin just nodded."So... What's your favorite part of Christmas?"

"Mine is definitely the presents!" Alvin exclaimed

"And mine is all the food!" Theodore said drooling

"Mine too." Eleanor said and looked at Theodore.

"Well, my fave part of Christmas has to be the music." Brittany stated

"Normally I'd say that my favorite part of Christmas is the traditions, but this year I think the best part will be just hanging out with Jean." Simon said lovingly looking at her

"Oh, Simon, That's so sweet!" Jeanette exclaimed and embraced Simon tightly "But still don't forget the mistletoe tradition" She whispered in Simon's ear.

"Of course not" He said and planted a soft kiss on Jeanette's cheek which made her giggle from happiness.

"Yuck! Get a room or something!" Alvin exclaimed

"Are you sure you don't want one too Alvin. We already heard about your... _accident_ this morning." Simon said slyly.

"What do you mean?" Alvin asked.

"You know... just the little" Simon then pretended to be kissing and touched his cheek.

"I wasn't part of that! I was sleeping! And by the way Brit, WHY?"

"_Oh my, They found out!_" Brittany thought and tried to say something, but couldn't come up with anything smart so she said the stupid thing instead "I-I j-just thought that you l-looked so cute when you were sleeping"

"I don't know should I take that as a compliment or not." Alvin said and crossed his arms.

"Well you don't have to" Simon said and winked at Theodore who instantly knew what to do and pushed Alvin towards Brittany as Simon did the same thing for Brittany.

Alvin and Brittany bumped to each other and others surrounded them and started provoking them "DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!

Alvin looked very confused and so did Brittany "To do what?" They both said

At this point Claire also realized what was going on and she too joined Simon and the others "DO IT! You know you want to!"

Then Alvin realized what they meant and so he shouted " NO! I'm not kissing her!"

Brittany shocked "So that's what they want..."

Alvin was still shouting and trying to get out of the circle others had formed when Brittany approached him from behind and turned him around and stared in to his hazel eyes. "Alvin... We'll never get out if we won't." she said and moved her face closer to his.

"Brit..." Alvin couldn't say anything else because then Brittany's soft lips landed on his. Brittany's strawberry-tasting soft lips pushed against Alvin's and he started to enjoy it as much as Brittany did in her own mind. They lasted in that position for at least 10 seconds and when Simon finally told them to stop, they didn't. Alvin was now fully relaxed and started kissing Brittany back which made chills fly down Brittany's spine and her to moan quietly.

"It seems that they finally found each other" Simon said chuckling as he watched his brother and Brittany who still hadn't let go of each other "So Jean... want to follow your sister?"

"Of course!" she responded and kissed Simon passionately. It was at least as good as the first one.

"Ok... This is probably the weirdest but still the most romantic morning I've ever seen" Claire said interrupting all the chipmunks.

"Definitely, but I disagree with that weird section and agree with that Romantic part" Alvin said rubbing Brittany's back and holding her close to him.

At this point Dylan, Whitney, Theodore and Eleanor were totally out. "What did just happen?"

"I can only say that Christmas is the time of love" Claire said " And speaking of Christmas, why won't we finally eat some breakfast and after that I'll tell you what are we going to do today.

_**(A/N: I've heard many authors to say that they would like to just push Alvin and Brittany together and tell them to kiss, so that's exactly what I did. Liked it?)**  
><em>

_So they ate breakfast, but now the atmosphere was a lot different than it usually was. It was more romantic to be sure. Well... at least the Christmas was coming._

"So then. I've got it all planned today" Claire said "Want to know the what my plans are?"

"Was that a trick question! Of course we do!"

"Okay then. First of all. We're going shopping because Dave called me that he's not coming to pick up the boys until 6pm so we have plenty of time to circle around shops in the near shopping mall."

"OH NO! Not shopping!" Alvin screamed

"It's not just any shopping. It's Christmas-shopping!"

"That makes no difference!"

"Of course it does."

"How is that?"

"Well... normally the girls would put you to carry their things, but today they can't, because they don't want you to see the presents they've bought to you"

"That makes sense. Go on..."

"And you can also buy something really nice to everybody else including your new... _girlfriend."_ Claire said lowering her voice.

"She's not my!... oh... maybe she is now... but still, how am I going to get any benefit from this."

"Well, I actually already told you the answer but if you don't want to go, then we won't and anyone won't get any presents. How's that sound to you?"

"When you put it that way... Okay I agree."

"But how can I and Whitney buy anything?" Dylan exclaimed "We don't have any money"

"Don't worry about that my dear _brother_" Alvin said with a smirk on his face "Remember that we're world famous rockstars. We have plenty of money and I'm sure we can borrow you guys some."

"Really?"

"Really." Alvin said slowly

"Thanks man! or... a chipmunk" Dylan shook his head "How do you handle this problem?"

"That's simple. Because we can talk, it means we have some human genes in us too, so you can almost call us humans if you feel like it" Simon said showing off with his intelligence which truly worked on Jeanette.

"You're so smart Si" she said

"Well thank you Jean. You're pretty quick yourself." Jeanette giggled.

"Okay... So about that money. How would five thousand dollars each sound for you "

Dylan's and Whitney's jaws dropped "What? Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious."

"But that's a huge amount of money!"

"Maybe for a normal person, but we're still rockstars remember? And besides, we usually use even more money on Christmas so that's only a little amount. Last year I spended... what was that... yeah, 13 568 dollars for Christmas presents and that was only me."

"What did you buy then? Gold bricks, Giant diamonds?" Dylan asked

"Nope. I bought us all custom-made touch screen phones."

"That's all?..."

"Yeah, but think of it. It costs huge amounts of money to squeeze so much data in a chipmunk sized cell." Alvin replied.

"Now that you put it that way... okay, but don't expect me to buy anything that fancy for anyone of you guys."

"Of course not. You don't even know us well yet. We'll appreciate every single present you get for us." Eleanor said.

"Okay, now that we've passed the money problem, we should get going so that we'll be among the first who enter and get the best products, okay?" Claire interrupted

"Okay!" They all yelled and looked at each other "SHOTGUN!" they screamed and rushed to the front door. _Even though some of them had now experienced love, bottom line, they were still kids_.

So the chipmunks rushed out and to Claire's car and everybody stuffed themselves on the front seat. Claire sat down on the driver's seat and looked at all the chipmunks who were tightly side-to-side, sitting on passenger's seat.

Claire laughed "Are you sure you want to sit like that for the whole trip."

Anyone didn't answer but it looked like that nobody was willing to go away from the front seat, so Claire let it slide and put the pedal to the medal and started driving towards the shopping mall.-

- Claire drove to the parking lot of the shopping mall and they stepped out again complaining about sitting in a car.

"I told you you shouldn't sit so tight during a long drive" Claire said.

"It's not only because of that! We just hate sitting in a car, alone OR with anyone."

"Okay then, sure. Whatever... don't lose your nerves."

"DON'T LOSE YOUR NERVES! Who said anything about losing my nerves? I'm not losing my nerves, am I?"

Everybody chuckled, sometimes Alvin went a little overboard but that's what made him Alvin and everybody liked him just the way he was. Especially Brittany, who had just discovered a new side of him this morning.

"Maybe we should just go in" Whitney said and gasped. "Is that snow falling down from the sky?"

Everybody looked up and gasped too. It really was snowing, even though the snowflakes never reached the ground because it was still too warm below.

"Dylan! You were right! This is a miracle!" Whitney exclaimed.

"Especially because it's still so early for first snow." Brittany wondered.

"I'm never wrong with snow" Dylan said confidentally."I've lived surrounded by it for my whole life."

"You've what?"

"Oh... You didn't hear it yet. I lived in Alaska before. I told this to Whitney this morning when you were still sleeping and it was then when I noticed that I must not live in the past anymore, but I must live my life step by step."

"That's pretty hard stuff you're talking about. STOP IT NOW! I'm not in the mood for that kind of stuff!" Alvin said already heading to the doors of the shopping mall.

"To be honest, me neither" Dylan said surprising everyone a bit "So, should we go?"

"Why not." The rest said and followed Alvin and Dylan.

They walked in the mall and Whitney gasped. "This place is huge!"

"It truly is. It's even bigger than our school!" Dylan said

"Wait, wait, wait... _Your_ school? Have you actually been to school here already?" the chipettes asked

"Of course he has! Why else would have we stood besides Ryan's locker and told you about our new _substitute_ _teacher_ Dylan." Alvin said

Brittany's eyes widened "So you were in that locker!"

Dylan nodded "Yep, and that was the first time I heard you speaking and I thought that it was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard."

"Awww... thanks D." Jeanette said with Eleanor.

"you're welcome" he said and smiled.

'_He still looks cute when he smiles like that_' Whitney thought.

"Okay! Where should we go first?" Claire asked.

"I think we should split up so that we can buy each other something really nice without anybody knowing about them." Simon suggested. "What about it?"

"That sounds great!" Brittany said "You boys can go with each other and us girls will go together and we'll change groups at sometime, so you can also buy presents for each other."

"Good plan! I agree with Brit!" Alvin exclaimed lovingly looking at Brittany which made her blush slightly.

"Sounds good to me, but will you guys be able to take care of yourselves out here?" Claire asked suspiciously.

"Of course we can! And if not, then we'll scream so loud that everyone will hear, like this..." he took a deep breath and started yelling, but he couldn't make any voice but an (!) because Brittany placed her paw on his mouth.

"I think you made yourself clear enough" She said smiling at Alvin, which made chills fly down his spine. He would never get enough of that smile.

"We should go then, that we have enough time to do our shopping because it always takes much time to buy Christmas presents for everyone and especially now when there's two more of us."

"You're right" they replied

So they split up and the boys headed straight to jewelery store, because they thought it would be a good place to start from, but when they approached it, they noticed that Ryan- The bully, was standing near it with his gang so they decided to start from somewhere else.

"We've definitely got to watch out for those guys today, because I'm not in the mood to argue with them."Alvin said.

"I agree." Simon replied "I bet they are still mad at you for what you did for them in P.E"

"Oh yeah... forgot about that, by the way Dylan, I never got to tell you that you played pretty well against those jocks."

"Thanks Alvin. I learned from watching the best" Dylan said smirking and high fived Alvin.

"so where should we go now?" Simon asked

"OH! OH! I know!" Theodore said excitedly, raising his arm "Could we go to a book store, because I know just the book for Ellie."

"And what would that be?" Dylan asked

"A-a cook book, with lots of desserts" Theodore said shyly, tapping his fingers against each other.

"But that means that she can cook!"

"Of course she can! I've taught her everything"

"So you both can cook! Could you please, please teach me too?" Dylan begged.

"Sure, if you just want to."

"Cool!"

"So, should we go already? I've this science book in my mind which I'm sure Jeanette would love."

"I wonder if they sell any song- books there... Just for Brit of course, not myself."

"Alvin... remember it's a book store. They sell all kinds of books in there"

"Right..."

"No! Left!" Dylan yelled and started laughing.

"I don't find that funny at all." Alvin said and glared at Dylan.

"Just kidding Al!"

"Well don't. You're not doing very good today."

"Of course I am, or what is this?" He said and started pretending that he was holding someone and kissed the air in front of him.

"So, making fun of me are you? Well here's the deal... You're dead!" he said and started chasing Dylan, who turned serious at that instant and stared running away towards the book store. Simon and Theodore shrugged and slowly started to make their way there too.

Alvin and Dylan ran all the way to the shop but then they collapsed on the ground panting from a very long run.

"Okay, D *pant, pant* You beat me this time."

"Of course I beat you *pant* I cannot be beaten in sports!"

"Yes you can *pant* I beat you yesterday in many of those sports events."

"That was yesterday. Today, I'm invincible!"

"We'll see about that!" Alvin said and jumped on Dylan and started wrestling him "Who's the invincible one now!"

Simon and Theodore walked in "Guys! Come on! All you've done since you met is to always compete with each other." Simon yelled at Alvin and Dylan, who were now rolling on the floor, Alvin on top.

Alvin surprised from Simon's comment and lost attention to the fight and so Dylan got a chance to wipe him off his feet.

"Oh yeah! Who's the best? You lost again Alvin, starting to feel it?" Dylan shouted as he got up on his feet.

"Oh yeah? You're going down next time!" Alvin said and brotherly punched Dylan on the shoulder.

"Well anyway... Should we get in the shop now?" Simon asked

"You can go, but I guess me and Dylan will stay here to rest."

"Right." Dylan replied

"Left!"Alvin shouted and started laughing "Hey! That actually works!"

"Anyway, we're going now. Join us later if you want."

"Okay."

Simon and Theodore walked in the shop and Alvin and Dylan stayed in the hall leaning against the wall and panting."

"Phew... That was quite a race. I actually enjoy that I have someone to compete against now, because Simon and Theo didn't give me any challenge." Alvin said.

"Yeah... To be honest, I never thought you would be such a good guy in public."

"What made you think I wouldn't be?"

"It's just that some of the Hollywood celebrities are so crazy when they go out on public, but I guess that you're not one of them."

"Of course not!"

"Good to know... So, what have you planned on buying to Brittany and everyone else."

"I thought that I could buy her earrings or a pink laptop, or both. What do you think?"

"I think you should buy her that laptop, because I think that earrings are not really her style and she hasn't even pierced her ears!"

"You've got a point there, thanks. So... about the others... I haven't decided yet but I already know what to buy for you guys, but I can't tell that to you can I?"

"Nope. Better as a surprise"

"I thought so too."

"So what are you guys talking about?" Theodore asked as he walked out of the shop with Simon.

"Just talking about Christmas presents. So, what have you planned on buying?" Dylan asked.

"Well, this book of course and maybe some new clothes and a..."

"Okay you can stop there, we'll see when you buy them. So what about you Simon?" Alvin asked.

"Me? Oh, haven't planned to buy anything."

"WHAT!"

"Calm down! That doesn't mean I WON'T buy anything. I just haven't PLANNED what I should buy"

"Oh..."

"So, what's our next stop?" Theodore asked placing his newly bought cook book in his huge bag.

"First we should check has Ryan left the Jewelery store yet."

"Good. Then let's go." Dylan said and started walking as the others followed him dragging their heavy bags, except Alvin of course.

"So, Alvin. You didn't come to see if there were any song- books in there." Theodore said.

"Naah... I don't need that."

"Okay then... Look! Ryan is gone! We can go there now." Theodore said now more happily. "I know just the thing I'd like to buy for Ellie!"

"Good for you, but still remember that there's more than just Eleanor." Dylan said in a teasing tone.

"Of course! I'm just buying the most important things for my girlfriend first."

"Girlfriend?" Everyone else asked.

"Yeah... She's my beautiful gumdrop and she has already told me last night, that she likes me too, so why wouldn't she be my girlfriend?"

"Oh, nothing... we should probably go now, don't you think." Alvin said.

"Whatever." Dylan replied

"Guess that's a yes."

"Maybe..."

They stepped in the jewelery shop and a shopkeeper came to them. "So you must be the famous chipmunks and because you entered this shop, I guess that you're looking something for those chipettes am I right?"

"Yes, you're right and it's not just something we're looking for, but Christmas presents, so they have to be the best you can offer." Alvin said.

"I guessed that you would say that. Okay, follow me." the shopkeeper said and brought them to the finest piece of jewelery they had ever seen. "Here's our best jewelery and I guess some of them are just suitable sized for those chipettes, so have a look."

"Thank you" Simon responded politely like he always did.

They started looking around the selection of different kind of earrings, rings, necklaces and other pieces of jewelery and eventually they all found something except Dylan who was still looking for some options.

The shopkeeper moved behind Dylan "Ahem... I didn't notice you before. What's your name?" the shopkeeper said.

"Oh, hi. I'm Dylan. I moved to the chipmunks two days ago if you are wondering." He introduced himself

"Well, that explains it. So... For who are you looking this jewelery?"

"It's for a chipmunk called Whitney."

"Oh... Whitney, eh... I know just a perfect necklace for her. Just give me a second." the shopkeeper said and walked away and after for a while he returned with his hands behind his back.

"What do you have there?"

"It's a necklace I think would fit your purpose perfectly, but because you told me it was for a chipmunk, I had to shorten the chain in it and that's going to lessen it's price."

"Good to hear. So what does it cost me?"

"It's still about 1200 dollars, but because I shortened the chain, the prize dropped about 300 dollars."

"I can effort that!" Dylan said surprised from it himself. "Could you show it to me?"

"Sure" the shopkeeper said and pulled out his hands, which were now holding a chipmunk-sized silver necklace with a small W hanging from it"

"The chain is made from the purest silver you can get and the W is also made from that silver but has a golden core to make it stronger and it holds 3 actual small diamonds and 2 blue sapphires" the shopkeeper explained proudly "This is one of the most beautiful pieces of jewelery in this whole shop and I'm willing to sell it for you."

"You are? It's just so beautiful and It's just so perfect!"

"So, are you willing to buy it?"

"AM I! Of course! It's perfect!"

"Good to hear. And I can drop the prize for 1100 dollars if you get the chipmunks to give me their autographs. My daughter is a huge fan of them."

"Sure I can! GUYS!" Dylan shouted "I need your help now!"

The chipmunks of course gave the shopkeeper their autographs to help Dylan and also bought their own stuff and headed out.

"Now I still have 3900 dollars left" Dylan said and then shivered "But still 8 presents to go..."

"Don't worry Dylan, We'll borrow you some more money if you need." Theodore said

"Yeah! Don't worry D. Money will never be a problem when you're hanging with us." Alvin said and slammed his paw to Dylan's shoulder.

"Thanks man! Ahem... Chipmunk or a man... or ... whatever..." Dylan said and everybody laughed "Hey! Now I got the solution for that! From now on, you're ChipMANks for me!" That made everybody laugh even more.

They stopped laughing about three minutes later and decided to go shopping for some clothes for the chipettes and something little for Claire too.

_**At the same time with the chipettes...**_

Because the chipettes and Claire were more experienced shoppers, they had already searched through many shops in the time the chipmunks only had two.

"So, what's the next shop on the line?" Eleanor asked

"Let's see..." Claire said looking at the mini-map of the mall in her hands. "We've visited that and that and that..." she mumbled.

"We already know what have we visited! We asked that where are we going next?" Brittany said.

"Hmm... I think next up is the technology shop, but before that, I've got to go to the bathroom. Are you guys okay here?"

"Sure, go if you feel like it"

"Okay. I'll be back in no time" she said and left.

"So, what have you planned on buying? Discounting the things we have already bought of course."Brittany said

"I'm pretty sure that Simon would want that DVD of planet earth he has been looking at for a couple of times and maybe also that DVD of meerkat manor, which he always watches with Theodore." Jeanette said.

"I'm going to buy a cook book for Theodore and maybe a song-book for Alvin."Eleanor said

"Well I thought that I should buy a shared TV to the boys so they could watch TV in their own room and not in the living room, where Dave always wants to watch the news." Brittany said.

"That's a great idea! Even we get a benefit from it when we stay there over night." Eleanor exclaimed

"I know. That's why I'm buying it."

"Could you please let us pay a little part of it so it would be from all of us?" Jeanette begged

"Sure. Always a smaller loss for me." Brittany said giggling

"Great!"

"What's so great for you brats?" A voice was heard behind the chipettes and they turned just to see the second most ugly face in the whole world just a little behind Ian Hawke's. It was Ryan- the bullying jock. The chipettes instantly crouched to a defensive position.

Whitney was confused '_Who is that guy anyway?_'

"So what are you brats doing here? I bet your boyfriends are somewhere close. I just want to know where they are, so tell me and I won't hurt anybody."

"That's none of your business where they are!" Brittany exclaimed and growled at him.

Ryan sighed "I gave you an option and you passed it so... Get them!" he yelled and his gang members rushed towards the chipettes, who were shocked from surprise and got caught.

Xander was now holding Brittany and Jeanette as Ryan had been able to catch Eleanor, and hung her from her tail. Whitney had been catched by an unknown jock.

"You'll never get out of this!" Brittany screamed

"I wouldn't be so sure about screaming like that or else we may use this fatty here for our football practice." Ryan replied. "Just tell me where the chipmunks are because we have some deals to take care with them."

"Never!" Eleanor screamed

"Okay then. You asked for it" Ryan said and pulled the arm which was holding Eleanor back and prepared to throw her.

"STOP!"a high-pitched voice was heard "Leave our girlfriends alone!" It was Alvin.

"That's right!" Dylan shouted "Or do you want to us to repeat the thing we did to you in P.E! But this time we'll promise that it'll be much worse."

"Guys!" the chipettes yelled

"So... decided to show up then. You only made it out of the P.E because we couldn't beat you in school, but nothing stops us now. Get them guys!" Ryan shouted.

The chipmunks crouched and when the jocks reached them, they scattered leaving them wondering where they had gone. In the hustle, Xander dropped Brittany and Jeanette, who landed elegantly and ran away. Also Whitney was released and she instinctively ran behind the nearest bench.

"Behind you!" Ryan shouted and accidentally dropped Eleanor, but luckily Theodore ran under her and she landed on his soft belly.

"Thanks Theo." Eleanor said shyly

"You're welcome and RUN!" He yelled as Ryan noticed that he had dropped Eleanor and now reached after her.

The jocks were bigger and stronger, but because the chipmunks were faster and more agile, they were able to dodge them until Claire arrived.

"WHAT ARE YOU BOYS DOING!" She yelled in a voice which could have split pure diamond.

The jocks turned to Claire and looked terrified as they watched at the furious woman.

"THOSE ARE MY DAUGHTERS! DON'T YOU EVER THINK ABOUT HURTING THEM OR I'LL SWEAR I'LL HURT YOU!" Claire shouted again if possible, even louder

"Mrs. W-Wilson... w-we w-were just... it's that..." Ryan muttered trying to find a good explanation.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO, BUT IT LOOKED THAT YOU WERE GOING TO HURT MY GIRLS AND I CAN'T ALLOW THAT!"

"But, but, but..."

"NO BUTS! Now you are all going to call your parents so that they will pick you up, and get out of my sight!"

The jocks didn't need to be told twice, because Claire looked so furious that they already had picked up their phones and ran away when she hadn't even finished her sentence yet.

"Wow Claire. I've never seen that side of you" Alvin said "so, what do you think? Want to start as our personal bodyguard?"

"No, Alvin. That would be too much even for me because you always get in trouble."

"I think so too, so I'll take it as a compliment thank you"

"Well it wasn't meant to be a compliment but if you want, then okay. Anyway, I got hungry from all that yelling, so maybe we should have a lunch brake. How would Mc Donalds sound to you?"

"CHEESEBURGERS!" everybody yelled.

"What's a cheeseburger?" Dylan asked

"DYLAN! Not again!"

"Just kidding Al. Of course I know what a cheeseburger is."

"Phew..." Alvin sighed and swiped his forehead with his paw "That saved me from another super-long explanation."

Everyone started laughing.

"I really needed a laugh after that. Thanks Alvin and Dylan." Brittany said

"No problem Brit" Alvin said and grabbed her waist and lifted her in the air making her to giggle. "How would you like to share a cheeseburger with me?"

"With pleasure Alvin" she said and kissed his forehead leaving a red mark on it. "Umm... sorry Alvin. Lipstick..."

"I don't care. From now on, I don't care if someone finds out that you are now my girlfriend" he said and spun her around.

"Aww... I guess the thing we did in the morning truely did it's job." Simon said

"Don't be a smartass Simon." Alvin said "But I still guess that you are true and for that, I owe you one. Thanks."

"No problem bro. It looked that you both liked each other so much that all it took was a little push and here we are." Simon said and Jeanette grabbed his paw.

"Don't forget me Si." she said

"Of course not!" Simon replied and kissed her on the cheek.

"Anyway, I still guess that I owe you one too Simon." Brittany interrupted. "I've had feelings on Alvin since the day we met"

"I've had feelings on you too." Alvin admitted "I remember me saying that my favorite color was pink right after I met you." Alvin said and looked at Brittany's electric-blue eyes.

"Aww... That's so sweet Alvin. Maybe I should buy you something pink for a Christmas present"

"Maybe you should." Alvin said and rubbed his nose against Brittany's.

"Should we go already? I'm getting hungry." Theodore interrupted

"That's my Teddy. Always hungry." Eleanor said teasingly but in a loving tone.

"So? Are we going?"

"Sure" Claire responded and they started walking.

"Theo. I never got to thank you properly for that you saved me from falling to the ground"

"That was noth..." Theodore started but stopped when Eleanor gave him a little kiss on the cheek and leaned against his shoulder.

"..." Theodore remained silent and Eleanor started humming a song and in the lack of words, Theodore joined her.

Soon everybody joined them and started singing _Say hey._

After a couple of minutes, they found Mc Donalds and stepped in and when they did, a strong smell of hamburgers filled their noses. Claire ordered them five cheeseburgers and two coladrinks, which they shared with each other.

After finishing the meal, they continued shopping, but now together but still keeping the things they bought as a secret because they told the shop assistants to wrap them in paper so that nobody could see what's inside. They all prefered this new arrangement, because now they got help from Claire when they needed it and they could talk with each other.

After five short hours of shopping and talking, they finally headed for their car with two full shopping carts of presents.

"You didn't lie when you told me that you buy a lot of Christmas presents." Dylan said

"When have we ever lied?" Alvin asked

"I don't know, but this far you haven't lied for ME at all."

"How do you know that? Lies are meant to be kept as a secret."

"I just know."

"Well how's this: I'm your mother!"

"Oh hi, mommy." Dylan replied annoying Alvin

"I wasn't serious!"

"Oh, mommy. But you just told me you would never lie to me so you must be my mother then."

"I never said that!"

"Of course not... but now you should probably go to sleep my dear old mother"

At this point, nobody was able to hold it anymore and they started laughing hysterically.

"Oh, Dylan. How do you come up with those things? They are so funny." Whitney said

"Thanks Whitney. I appreciate it." he said and made Whitney blush slightly under her fur.

"Now there's only one question; HOW are we going to fit all this stuff in my little car!" Claire said

"I don't have the slightest idea" Simon admitted.

"Maybe they would fit if we left Dylan out of the car" Alvin suggested

"Aww... Alvey. Already cranky that he beat you?" Brittany said teasingly

"Of course not and besides, he hasn't won the war yet. Only a battle."

"Sure..." Brittany giggled.

They hopped in the car, again on the front seat and stuffed themselves on it like the trip before. Claire got all the presents to fit in the car and sat on the driver's seat and started driving home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__**Actually this chapter was better than I thought it would b**__**e. Anyway**__**, as you can all tell, the next chapter will be about Christmas and it will be awesome! What should they do on christmas? review! Also a little question for you my readers; WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY ENGLISH? remember that I'm not from an english-speaking country and I'm not even very old yet so I want to know your honest opinion about that.**_

_**Just to end this chapter, I'd like to thank for the dictionary! It has really helped me to write this story and to be honest, I've NEVER even written a story this long in my native language: Finnish.**_ _**Strange, right?- LEFT!**_ (Ha ha ha!) **_Bye till the next chapter!_**


	5. Christmas is here

_**A/N: ****Here's the next chapter to my story and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. I really ****hope that I would be faster, but my little brother keeps annoying me, when I write and at the same, causes my inspiration to fade away. Anyway, to the story...****  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5 <strong>_(Christmas is here)

Dylan woke up feeling a stinging pain in his arm so he pulled up his other hand to rub it, but the pain didn't go away. "I've probably slept on it" he thought.

He stood up and climbed down from his bed, which was now above the chipmunk's beds, because Dave had bought another layer for both; the chipette's and the chipmunk's beds. Another for Dylan and another for Whitney, which was now empty, because all the chipette's were living in the Claire's place.

**It was Tuesday**. It was finally the time that Whitney would also start school in West Eastman, because she wasn't ready on Monday yet, but she had agreed to try it on Tuesday, so today would be a very important day to her.

Dylan walked to kitchen and saw Dave, sitting on a chair, drinking coffee. Even though Dylan had pretty much catched the chipmunk's sleeping rhythm, he was still the first one awake from them.

"Good morning Dylan" Dave greeted as he noticed the blonde chipmunk approaching.

"Good morning Dave" Dylan groaned and rubbed his eye. He hopped on the table. "Can I please have a little sip of your coffee so that I would wake up properly."

"Sorry Dylan. You'll have to get used to our habits, which are; No coffee for chipmunks." He said and smiled "I still remember what happened when my boys had coffee for the first time in THIS house. It took over three hours of cleaning before I got everything organized again."

"Oh, I see." Dylan replied and acquiesced to grab an apple from a fruit bowl, which he always did in the morning.

Dave laughed a little "You truely eat differently than my boys in the morning."

That only made Dylan to shrug slightly and walk to his own place on the table. "I guess Whitney is feeling pretty nervous today, if she's anything like me." he said and looked at the ceiling.

"For my opinion, she is pretty much like you" Dave admitted.

"Huh? You think so?"

"Yeah, sure. Like she has a lot same features as you do, like, she has almost the same colored fur, hair and eyes as you do and her personality is pretty similar to yours too."

"When you put it that way, I guess you're right, but anyway. I guess I'm going to help her through the first day because I know what it's like and that's why it's much easier for me to help her."

"That's very thoughtful of you. I'm sure she'll appreciate it a lot."

"Thanks Dave."

"So, what's up D and well... older D." Alvin said and hopped on the kitchen counter.

Dylan and Dave both turned their heads towards Alvin and glared him weirdly.

Alvin felt uncomfortable as they stared at him "What did I do now?" he asked wondering.

"Oh, nothing, but you could still tell good morning." Dave said.

"Sheesh... Good morning then." he hissed "Could you please stop staring me so judgmentally. I've done nothing wrong!... _at least yet._.." he whispered

"I'm sorry Alvin, but it's become a habit to me, because you _always_ do something." Dave said

"I somehow get why YOU look at me like that, but what about you Dylan?"

Dylan shook his head "Sorry Al, didn't mean to" he said and took a bite of his apple.

"Good morning everyone" Simon said as he walked in the kitchen with Theodore

"Morning Simon." Dave said "It's good to know even somebody has some manners in this house" he continued and looked at Alvin again.

"What?" he exclaimed

"Yeah! WHAT? What did I do wrong?" Dylan said

"I'm sorry Dylan. I didn't mean you."

"Hey, hey! Stop it already. We just woke up and our ears are still pretty sensitive, you know." Simon said

"That's right. So... What's for breakfast?" Theodore asked.

Dave sighed "Theo... you always ask that in the morning. Hasn't it become clear to you that you can pick whatever you want. Dylan here has already helped himself.."

"Again with that apple? Don't you eat anything else in the morning?" Alvin asked

"Nope. Good like this."

"Man... how can you live with only those apples..." Alvin mumbled

"You know Alvin, you should try it too. When I lived back in Alaska, I maybe got only two acorns in a day. From since, I've eaten an apple every morning, and I'm in top shape!"

"I agree, but I'm still in better shape even though I eat toaster waffles for breakfast, snack, supper and sometimes even for dinner."

"Toaster waffles..." Theodore said dreaming.

"I guess we've had this conversation before, have we?" Simon said

"Naah... I don't think so. Anyway, for those waffles... I'd like some now." Alvin said and jumped on the shelf where they located.

"I prefer this apple" Dylan said and Alvin just hissed at him "_Always with those apples..._." he mumbled

_They chatted about some unessential things and then it was time for them to go to school. They all fitted in Dave's small car and started driving towards West Eastman... again._

They met the chipettes and Claire on the front yard of the school.

"Hi girls!" Dylan greeted

"Hi boys!" The chipettes replied

"So, Whitney. How are you feeling?" Alvin asked.

"Nervous" she replied

"that's what we thought and that's why we have made a special arrangement for you."

"And what would that be?"

"It's just that Dylan will be helping you today, because the others don't really have time for that and he already knows the school pretty well so... he's hanging out with you today."

"Really?" Whitney asked and looked at Dylan who smiled at her. "_I'll never get tired of that smile_" she thought.

Alvin nodded "Yep."

"thanks guys, I appreciate it."

"It's my pleasure" Dylan said

"_Did he really mean that_?" Whitney thought "... _OH NO! I'm starting to crush on him!_"

"Anyway... We should tell this to Dr. Rubin then. Dylan, why wouldn't you start your job by leading us all up the steps like a true gentleman." Alvin teased

"Don't push it Alvin!" Dylan responded but still went ahead and the others followed.

They spoke to Dr. Rubin, who responded almost exactly the same way as she did to Dylan and made Whitney a class schedule, so that she would be in every class where Dylan was.

"That was easier than I expected" Dylan said.

"Of course it was! Remember what told you on your first day of school. Everything is going to be just great when you hang out with us." Alvin said and punched Dylan on his left arm.

"Ouch! Alvin! That's my bad arm! Or at least it has been hurting today..."

"Hurting?" Alvin asked and Simon got a weird look on his face

"Yeah. It was like that when I woke up, I felt this strange stinging pain in my left arm."

"That's weird, but let's get to our first class" Simon said obviously trying to avoid the topic. Everybody shrugged and they headed to their first class.

_The rest of the day went quickly as Dylan and Whitney got to know each other better during classes and breaks. They only met the other chipmunks on lunch, but otherwise, they were together for the whole day and they found out that they had a lot in common even though they had lived in totally different countries. Not they only looked at the same, but also found out that they had similar personalities and habits and even the same taste for music. When Claire and Dave finally came to pick them home, they wished goodbye and stepped in their cars. They would see each other tomorrow for sure..._

_Even the rest week went quickly, because everybody, even teachers, were waiting for Christmas, which was coming in less than a week. Every day, all the chipmunks and the chipettes found out new things about Dylan and Whitney and when the school bell rang for the final time that week, they mostly knew everything about them._

"Goodbye school and HELLLOOO Christmas!" Alvin shouted as they walked out from their class.

"Christmas is tomorrow, I can't believe it... my first one ever!" Dylan shouted

"I know, it's so exciting!" Whitney exclaimed and took a hold of Dylan's paws and started hopping around him in circles. Dylan didn't mind at all and started hopping with her and soon everybody joined them, forming an eight-person, hopping, circle.

"_Christmas, Christmas time is here_!" Alvin sang

"_Time for toys and time for cheer_" Simon, Theodore and Dylan continued

"_We've been good but we can't last"_ The chipettes sang

"_Hurry Christmas, hurry fast!_ "They everybody sang and started laughing, but stopped because they noticed that everybody else started singing their song in the hallway too.

"_Want a plane that loops the loop!- Me, I want a hula-hoop!- We can hardly stand the wait, please Christmas don't_ _be late!_" Everybody sang and clapped as the song had finished. The chipmunks felt happy that everybody still remembered their first song ever.

They all hopped in Dave's car because they were going to spend Christmas in his place. Claire was also waiting in Dave's car. He had probably picked her up on the way school.

"So, who wants to go decorate the Christmas tree?" Dave asked...

_They spent the rest of the evening decorating the Christmas tree, cooking, chatting and listening to Christmas music and mostly, they sang along, especially Brittany, who insisted Alvin to sing and dance with her. Alvin couldn't say no to her girlfriend so he did what she said._

_When the clock was finally 23.00, they all went to bed. Claire slept on the coach, Dave in his room and all the chipmunks in the boy's room, which now had 8 beds; Red, blue, green, pink, purple, lighter green and two white beds._

"Good night Ellie" Theodore said..."Good night Teddy" Eleanor said

"Good night Jeanette" Simon said..."Good night Simon" Jeanette said

"Good night Brit" Alvin said..."Good night Alvin" Brittany said

"Good night Whitney" Dylan said..."Good night Dylan" Whitney said.

"Good night everybody. Lights out!" Dave said and closed the door.

Dylan sighed deeply "Man... I can't believe it's only a couple of hours time for my first christmas"

"Oh yeah! Only one night and I get to open all the presents!" Alvin whispered

"All I want for Christmas is you Jean" Simon thought in the words of Michael Buble's song and fell asleep.

"Food..." Theodore mumbled and also fell asleep.

The rest of the chipmunks fell asleep at the same time, 23.13.

_**Christmas!**_

_The Christmas morning was beautiful. A little snow fell down from the sky and covered the front lawn on a thin layer of it. There was no wind, not much clouds, except for those where the snow came from and there was absolutely quiet. The sun shone through the shreds of little clouds and everything was so perfect, until..._

PRESENTS!, A voice was heard all over the neighborhood, waking up everybody and breaking the perfect silence.

The voice belonged to Alvin. He had woken up before anyone else and was now running around the house, waking up everybody.

Simon didn't mind because Alvin had woken him up because he loved Christmas more than, well... Almost anything, and the thing he loved even more was sleeping just a couple of feet away from him, so he jumped out of his bed and scurried to her.

"Merry Christmas gorgeous." He said calmly and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"Merry Christmas to you, Simon" She replied and pulled him down, next to her and kissed him.

They pulled away and just stared at each other, but soon cuddled even closer and laid there at least five minutes, not saying a word because they didn't have to.

Meanwhile Alvin had already ran around the house for five times and Dylan, Whitney and Brittany had joined him. They had formed a chipmunk-chain and were singing different kinds of Christmas songs.

They reached the living room after a couple more songs and stopped, because something was seriously wrong.

"WHERE ARE ALL THE PRESENTS!" Alvin shouted, finally waking up Theodore and Eleanor, who had slept very deeply.

"And where's Dave and Claire?" Dylan asked "They should have already be here. They can't still be sleeping, because we have sang so loud."

"That's right. Where are they?"

DING DONG!

"Who could that be?" Alvin wondered

"Well, let's check it out!" Dylan said and walked towards the door.

"Wait Dylan!" Whitney stopped him "What if it's somebody bad, like Ian. Shouldn't we see who is it first."

"Good idea" Dylan said and nodded to Alvin, who understood what to do and hopped on the table and looked out of the window and his eyes widened.

"It's SANTA CLAUS!" he yelled

"What?"

Alvin didn't answer but hopped on the handle of the door and behind it really appeared a red-suited, white-bearded man and behind him, was Claire.

"HO, HO, HO! Merry Christmas everybody!" The Santa shouted.

"SANTA!" the chipmunks yelled in excitement.

"Who want's presents?"

"WE DO!" Everybody yelled again.

"Quickly! Call Ellie, Theo, Si and Jean!" Alvin said.

"No, need to. We heard you clear enough" Simon said as he walked to living room hand-to-hand with Jeanette and Theo and Ellie behind them. "Good morning Claire... Dave..." he said and nodded to Santa.

"HO, HO, HO! I'm not Dave! I'm Santa Claus!"

"_For sure_... Then, good morning Santa..."

"Good morning to you Simon."

"A-ha! If you ain't Dave, how could you know my name then" Simon said and Jeanette whispered something in his ear. "Oh... forgot that we're internationally famous rockstars..."

Santa shook his head "Even though you wouldn't be, remember that Santa knows every children's names."

"That's true Simon" Theodore said. "And he also knows what every child wishes for Christmas."

"Great... getting a lecture from my little brother"

"You always give me lectures and you're my little brother" Alvin defended Theodore.

"That's true, but only because I'm smarter than you" Simon said quickly

"Well, maybe Theodore is smarter than you in this topic."

"Of course!" Theodore exclaimed "I know everything about Christmas based on stories I've heard."

"Maybe you do, but that's only because I'm more interested in science than fairytales."

"Simon... please?" Jeanette said quietly and looked to his deep blue eyes.

"O-okay Jean. I'm not ruining Dylan's and Whitney's first Christmas with my arguing" he kept a break" but I remember somebody mention presents."

Everybody's faces brightened up as they heard that word, "PRESENTS!" they shouted in unison.

"Okay, sit down and I'll share you some presents from my "little" bags" he said referring to two HUGE red bags besides him.

"Don't start without me!" A voice was heard from the direction of the bathroom.

"Of course not Dave" Claire said.

"But... Dave... he... just... Santa... I'm out!" Simon said pointing at Santa and Claire and fainted.

_Simon... Siiiimoooon... wake up Simon_... Simon! Wake up!

Simon opened his eyes and realized that he was staring at Alvin, who smirked stupidly. "How long have I been out?" Simon asked

"About four minutes by now." Alvin replied.

"That long? I guess it was a bigger shock than I thought"

"I told you that I'm not Dave" Santa Claus said

"Now I believe that."

"Good, good. Now let's get sharing these presents he said and took out the first package."

"PRESENTS!" everybody shouted

"Will you please stop shouting presents every time somebody mentions them" Dave said

"Sorry Dave"

"Anyway, the first present is for... Whitney!" The Santa said.

"Oh, my! The first present is for me? This is so cool!" Whitney huffed and took the medium-size present from Santa and opened it. Whitney gasped "No way..."

"Yes it is" Brittany said

"Oh, my! It's perfect! I've always wanted this!" she said holding out a chipmunk-sized white, long, dress.

"It's beautiful and I bet it would be even more beautiful on you" Dylan said making Whitney blush. He had gotten to know him better during this week, but she still couldn't keep her feelings composed when he was around.

"T-thanks Dylan" Whitney stuttered.

"You're welcome, but now put that dress aside and let's open some more presents!"

"Good idea Dylan, okay... the next present is for... You!"

"Me? Great! My first present ever! I wonder what it is..." Dylan said and started ripping the paper of the present.

The chipettes giggled, because they noticed that it was their gift, which Dylan was opening.

"This is... It's the chipette's CD?" Dylan wondered.

"With our autographs!" Brittany exclaimed

"Aww... that's so sweet of you guys. I love your singing and now I can hear your pretty voice where ever I go, but I wouldn't have needed your autographs because I'm living with you all now, so they don't matter to me as much as the singing."

"Thanks Dylan. By the way, that doesn't only contain us singing, but it has one song sang by Whitney too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Dave helped us to record it and put it on the cd, so thank him too."

"Thanks Dave!"

"Your welcome. Dave responded.

"Okay! Sorry to interrupt, but I'd like to keep sharing these presents, because there's SO much of 'em." the Santa said.

"Sure, keep sharing those and we'll keep talking while you do." Dave said

The Santa shrugged and started sharing the presents to everybody, because he knew everyone's names so he piled them in 10 different piles and after a while, he finished.

"That truely was a lot of presents. Okay. I'll be leaving now!"

"Please tell us your name before you do" Simon asked

"Well... Guess it's not necessary anymore to keep it as a secret. Okay, I'm Joshua Spencer" He said and winked to Dylan.

"_Joshua Spencer._..." Dylan said quietly " JOSH! It's you!" He exclaimed and Santa pulled off his beard.

"You bet I am old buddy!" he said and opened his hands for a hug and Dylan hopped and clinged on to his jacket.

"Josh... I thought I would never see you again!"

"Well, thank Dave because he told me to come, because he had heard you talking about me, and so, I'm here!"

"Thank you so much Dave! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

"You're welcome Dylan." Dave said and watched as Dylan hugged to his only old friend.

"Anyway Dylan. I wasn't kidding when I said I have to go, because my flight to Alaska leaves in just two hours"

"Couldn't you stay here?"

"Nope. Sorry Dylan, but I really have to go" Josh said and took hold of Dylan and gently placed him on the table.

"Well anyway. I still wish you good luck and of course... MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Josh yelled and stepped out and closed the door behind him.

"WOW..." Dylan said and sat down on the table. "You guys can already start opening the presents as I watch you here and think."

"No need to ask twice! "Alvin screamed and started ripping the paper of his his presents.

"YEAY!" Theodore and Eleanor screamed too and opened their first presents and for their amazement, they were exactly the same cook-books.

"Wha... You...I thought that you had wanted this" Theodore said

"But I did Teddy, but I thought that you would forget to buy it to me, so I bought you one too, just for in case."

"I would never forget anything which has something to do with you!" Theodore said almost insulted.

"You have no idea how good that felt Teddy"

"What felt what?" Theodore asked.

"Oh, silly! Maybe this will explain" Eleanor said and dropped her book and rushed to Theodore and before he knew anything, he found Eleanor's lips right against his. At first, he was shocked, but soon he started kissing back with love that he had always felt against her, and now it was finally released for this perfect kiss.

"Theodore..." Dave wondered " What?... you..."

"Oh, you haven't heard yet?" Alvin said and grabbed Brittany's waist "The chipettes are now officially our girlfriends" He said with no hesitation and kissed Brittany on the cheek.

"B-bu-but when did this happen?" Dave asked

"It was then when you left them at my place a week ago" Claire interrupted. "I remember that Alvin and Brittany AND Simon and Jeanette shared their first kiss then."

"Simon! Not you too! I mean like... You're just kids!"

"That's true on human scale, but as in chipmunk scale, we should already be dead by now so when you count the average of those ages, It means we're about teenagers now, so it's perfectly normal " Simon said and took a hold of Jeanette's paw.

"Oh, why do you always have such a good explanation to everything!" Dave groaned "It feels like I never win against you."

"Learn to live with it Dave."

"Fine then!Anyway... It's told that Christmas is time of love, so I'm not going to start argue with you about your love lives right now and actually I'm pretty happy for you guys."

"Thanks Dave" Alvin said and grabbed Brittany's waist even tighter, making her giggle.

"Okay... I'm ready to start opening some presents, so want to join?" Dylan interrupted

"Okay then." Simon said and slowly opened his first present. "Referring to the color of the wrapper and the present itself, I assume this is from Eleanor and for you, thanks, it's perfect!" Simon said and held out two DVD's; Meerkat Manor and Planet Earth.

"I'm glad you like it" Eleanor said happily.

"Of course and I bet Theodore will enjoy this other one too" Simon said waving Meerkat Manor in his paw.

"YEAY!" Theodore screamed "Meerkat Manor!"

At the same time Alvin had already opened 3 presents. One of them contained only a bag of cheeseballs and a package of toaster waffles, the other had remote-controlled car and the third one had a golden watch, which Alvin guessed was from Brittany, so he leaned to kiss her cheek just to say thank you. "So Brit, why wouldn't you open my present next?" Alvin said.

"O-okay Alvin. Which one is it?"

"It's Of course the most beautiful and the biggest pink present" Alvin said happily

"This one?" Brittany said and pointed at a square pink present. Alvin nodded and Brittany opened it gently, unlike Alvin, who always tore the paper apart. "EEEK! Is this? Is this a?..."

"Yes it is Brittany. A brand new laptop with the fastest internet connection on earth!" Alvin said proudly and before he knew, Brittany hugged him so tightly that he couldn't even breathe.

"Thanks Alvin! It's wonderful!" Brittany said and let out tears of joy.

"Aww... Thanks Brit, but you haven't seen nothing yet!" Alvin said and pulled away from her.

"Huh?"

"Here." Alvin said and pulled a tiny package from his pocket.

Brittany took the package carefully in her paw and slowly opened it. "Ohh... It's... Beautiful" she said quietly.

"I thought you would like it. So... may I?" Alvin said and Brittany gave it to him and turned around.

Alvin then placed the beautiful diamond necklace around Brittany's neck and Brittany turned around and kissed him.

Alvin kissed back and they pulled apart after about ten seconds and remained hugging each other.

"Thanks Alvin... That was definitely the best Christmas present I've ever gotten from you."

"I thought it went well with your eyes" Alvin said modestly.

"It does more than that." Brittany said slowly and hugged him even tighter.

_During this scene, Simon opened his next presents with Jeanette._

"Simon... You got me the romance book I've always wanted."

"And you got me exactly the science book I've always wanted!" Simon said quickly

"Guess we know each other well enough then." Jeanette added

"Buying books means nothing like that Jean, but I think I know what does.." Simon said and grabbed Jeanette's paw and dragged her to the largest present of all. "This is for you" he said.

"This? For me?" Jeanette said and pointed at the present at least hundred times larger than their bodies.

"Yep. Want to know what it is?"

"Do I!"

"Here we go then" Simon said and pulled one of the strings hanging from the present and all the wrappers fell off.

Jeanette gasped. This couldn't be happening. It was exactly the house she had always wanted, but in chipmunk scale. Even the littlest details were the same as she had thought, but she hadn't told them to anyone as far as she could remember.

"So, what do you think?" Simon asked

"What do I think! It's exactly the house I've always wanted, but how could you know all those details?" Jeanette said and turned to Simon.

"I told you that buying books doesn't mean that we know each other, but I hope this does" Simon said mysteriously. "So, want to check out your new house?"

"Yes!" Jeanette exclaimed and opened the front door to her house without hesitation, HER house!

Jeanette was amazed. It was weird that she felt like an actual size human, because everything around her was just her size. She walked to the kitchen of the house and gasped again. All the ovens, microwaves and even the fridge actually looked real and when Jeanette opened the fridge, it was cold.

"Simon, how is this possible?" Jeanette asked.

"It's something called technology. The whole house has electric, which comes from gas, which again comes from a gas tank beneath the house."

"It's marvelous! But where did you get all this?"

"Umm... I just needed a couple of calls and some money for that."

"Money... How much was it?" Jeanette asked concerned.

"You're not actually supposed to tell the prize of Christmas presents, but don't worry about it, because I'm sure we'll all enjoy it so it will pay itself back."

Jeanette shook her head "I'm sorry Simon. I didn't mean to ask the prize but why wouldn't we check the rest of my... um... OUR house" Jeanette said and a smile grew across her face.

"R-really, y-you mean it?" Simon said

Jeanette nodded "Of course Simon. This house is way too big for only one person and I would feel lonely without you."

"Aww... Thanks Jean. I appreciate it. So how would you like to see your bedroom."

"You mean OUR bedroom."

"W-wh-what!"

"Oh... I was just thinking that we cold sleep in the same room and stuff..." Jeanette said shyly and looked at Simon.

"W-w-wha... Sorry Jean. I was just shocked for a moment. I would be glad to sleep in the same room with you" Simon said and grabbed Jeanette's paw.

"Thanks Si. I knew you would understand."

"So, are we going?"

"Sure" Jeanette said and they started walking through the house.

They went to see the guest rooms, which there were 6, and the bathroom, or actually bathrooms and one of them even had a sauna. _**(if you don't know what it is, which I'm pretty sure that you do, find it out)**_

They walked to the living room and everything was just like Jeanette had imagined. Light purple curtains, a dark carpet and the walls were cream-colored. The television was quite big and the bookshelf was enormous, containing all her favorite books in chipmunk size.

"How did you get all my books in that scale?"

"The term is, science. They are written with atom technology, which is way too hard to explain, even though I guess you would want to know more about it." Simon said and Jeanette nodded.

"I'll leave that for another time, okay? We still have a lot of house to check out."

"Okay Si." Jeanette said and squeezed his paw even tighter.

"So, how would you like to see OUR bedroom?"

"I'd love to!"

"Off we go then!"

They walked up the steps and found themselves on the second floor, where was only 3 doors. They opened the last one of them first and walked in, but before that, Simon covered Jeanette's eyes.

"Simon! I want to see already!" Jeanette begged

"Not until I tell you so." Simon replied and started counting "One..."

Jeanette's heart beat rose quickly. She somehow knew that this would be the most beautiful room of all.

"Two" Simon said quietly and Jeanette felt his warm breath at her neck, which made chills fly down her back.

"Three." Simon said and kissed Jeanette's neck and took his paws off her eyes, but she kept them shut.

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. "...!" She was speechless. The room wasn't like she had thought at all, but it was even better.

In the middle of the room, there was a king-sized bed with light purple covers and dark purple pillows. Even the covers had little white pictures of flowers in them, Just a little detail Jeanette loved. The curtains were once again, purple, but had Blue stripes on them, which reminded her about Simon, whose picture was actually on her nightstand.

There was even a bookshelf in that room, which had some books in it what Jeanette have never read before. There was a large desk on the other side of the room and it had a laptop on it. The laptop was purple and the screensaver was on, flashing a new picture of Simon and Jeanette every other second.

"Simon" Jeanette said sobbing from happiness "This is more than I could ever ask"

"I know, because you would have been happy for what you have, like you always do, because you're so modest, and that's the exact reason I bought this for you and now looking at your face, it tells me that it was a right decision"

From every word, Jeanette felt her love for Simon grow at least million times bigger and if he would break up with her now, she would die instantly, but Simon would never do that.

She just stared at Simon and stared him, and stared him, but then she couldn't take it anymore and hopped to his neck and kissed him like she had never before.

Simon wasn't surprised and after feeling how Jeanette kissed, he kissed back with even more passion, until...

The front door of their house was opened." Yo! Si! Sorry to interrupt your little tour with Jeanette, but I just wanted you to know that Alvin has opened all of your presents!" Brittany yelled from downstairs and Simon sighed.

"That's just basic Alvin. I don't care! I don't mind if he did all the job for me because I still get to use the things which were inside of those presents.!" Simon yelled, still holding Jeanette close to him.

"Umm... speaking of which, he accidentally dropped a bowling ball on top of the pile of presents which were meant to you!" Brittany yelled again.

"WHAT? Where did he get a bowling ball?"

"Umm... from a present..."

"Aarrgghh! Why does he always have to do..." Simon shouted but stopped as he noticed Jeanette's look.

"I'm sorry Si! I didn't mean to" Alvin yelled from outside.

"Don't mention it Alvin! Okay, we're coming out and I don't want this house to be destroyed with a bowling ball when I do!" Simon yelled and grabbed Jeanette's paw and they started walking out.

They soon stepped out and indeed saw Alvin in front of a pile of destructed presents. Dave raged at him.

"Hey guys! Stop it already! It's Christmas! Hellooo... Dylan to Dave and Alvin." Dylan tried to stop them.

"Stay out of this Dylan! Alvin just destroyed over a half of Simon's presents and he's going to pay!"

"I don't mind Dave" Simon said calmly

"Simon, you stay out of this too... wait, wait... What did you say?"

"I said I don't mind."

"Y-you don't?" Alvin said his voice shaking.

"Of course not! Who cares about some stupid presents when the best present what I can have is standing here right next to me" Simon said and Jeanette blushed.

"And it's Christmas" Dylan added and Whitney nodded in agreement. Eleanor and Theodore just looked at them confused and soon went back to reading recipes from their new books.

Dave just looked at all of them confused and finally sighed "You know guys, you're right. It's Christmas and if Simon seriously don't mind, I'm good too. You got lucky this once Alvin, but remember, next time you won't come off so easily."

"Heard it and remembered it!" Alvin said and smiled at him.

"Watch it." Dave said quietly and Alvin swept the grin off his face.

So, anybody want to open the rest umm... _one,two,three... FIVE _presents."

"Sure..."

"Okay then! The first one is for... Dave!" Dylan shouted

"Yeay... My second present" Dave said looking very less excited.

"Oh, Dave. It's not about the quantity but the quality" Claire said trying to cheer Dave

"Quality? Sure... Maybe this one is better than that 3 packages of toaster waffles that I got first" Dave said and opened the mid-size present and got somehow an angry face. "Are you kidding me? A toaster?"

"For those toaster waffles!" Alvin yelled

"Just great..."

"Aww... Cheer up Dave. There's still 4 presents to come."

"Speaking of which, the next one is for Dave too"

"What is it?..." Dave said looking bored and signed Dylan to open it.

"Umm... Dave. You should maybe take a look at this." Dylan said

"Okay, fine. Give me that." Dave said and took the present, which looked very much like an envelope and opened it.

Dave pulled out the paper from the envelope and read it and suddenly, his face brightened up. "Guys, we're going on vacation!" He yelled.

"WHAATTT?" Everybody shouted except Dylan and Claire.

"Merry Christmas Dave" They said in unison

"Claire... Dylan... thanks... I don't know what to say"

"No need to. The look on your face says it all." Dylan said.

"So, when are we leaving?" Brittany asked eagerly

"umm... It's... yeah! We're leaving on the next summer." Dave said as his eyes scanned through the paper.

"Aww... Why that long?" everybody groaned

"It's meant to be a cruise, so in the summer, there's always the best weather, so... Umm... It also says that it's only for 7 persons?"

"Sorry Dave. The cruise was fully booked. We had to take what was left, so you and the chipmunks and the chipettes are going and me, Dylan and Whitney are staying home with me. Hope you don't mind Whitney." Claire said.

"Not at all. Always more time to spend with Dylan" She said and quickly placed her paws on top of his mouth "_Stupid, stupid, stupid_" she thought

"Aww... Whitney. You just told out loud that you like Dylan" Alvin teased.

"Umm... aaa... Dylan, sorry... I understand if you don't feel the same.

"And I understand why you like me" Dylan said arrogantly at the same, protecting Whitney from Alvin "I'm just too great to be resisted!"

"Protecting her, are you?" Alvin teased.

"No need to, she can protect herself. At least from you" Dylan said holding to his cool composure.

"I'd say that I would beat her"

"Maybe you did, but then I'd come to help her and then... You would lose."

"No I wouldn't! I'll never lose to you again!"

"Like you did at that shopping mall?" Dylan teased, getting all the attention off Whitney

"Arrggghhh... You're so annoying Dylan, did you know that?"

"I'm not annoying! I'm Dylan, but please, don't repeat it. I don't want my name to wear out." Dylan said and turned away.

"Nobody turns his or her back to Alvin Seville!" Alvin shouted

"Not even Dylan Seville?" Dylan asked and made Alvin's blood to boil

"You're so dead!" He yelled and jumped on him.

They fought at least ten minutes, because nobody even tried to interrupt them. At the end, they collapsed on the ground, both panting and on small bruises.

"I *pant * beat you this time!" Alvin said

"No you didn't. We were even this time." Dylan said and panted heavily

"But I still beat you because I'm Alvin Seville!"

"And I tell you how it went because I'm Dylan Seville!"

Whitney laughed "_they can be pretty funny when they are fighting_" she thought

"Now that we got over that, why won't we get back to opening presents?" Simon interrupted

"Okay... the biggest out of three first." Alvin said and stood up and held a paw for Dylan, who grabbed it and pulled himself up.

"This time it's Theo's turn to open something that big." Brittany said

"Yeay!" Theodore exclaimed and hopped off the table and rushed to the present and started opening it, slowly but surely.

Behind the paper revealed a huge television. "Is that for me?" Dave asked.

"Sorry Dave, but we bought that for the chipmunks" Eleanor said over her book.

"Oh... great... just great..."

"Thanks girls! It's going straight to our room!" Alvin exclaimed and in the meantime, Simon hugged Jeanette for a thanks.

"You're welcome guys and I'm sure we'll get some benefit from this too because we can watch it in our beds, while we are sleeping here." Brittany said

"I'm taking the remote!" Alvin yelled.

"I wouldn't want it any other way" Brittany said quietly and looked at Alvin. "But still, please respect every request that you are given about what we should watch."

"Of course, or at least your requests."

"Okay, then. Everybody, send your requests through me!" Brittany announced

"I didn't mean it that way!" Alvin shouted

"Sorry Alvey, too late. You'll never know which request comes from me and which comes from the others."

"That's just because why I don't like you Brit, but it's still the main reason why I love you so much!"

"Aww... Alvey, that was the first time you told me that you loved me..."

"Really?... I mean... You should hear it from me every day!"

"You can always start now.."

"I love you Brit" Alvin said lovingly and sincerely.

"Too much love!" Dylan exclaimed "Why won't we just open the rest of the presents!"

"Sounds good to me." Simon said "The next present is for Claire and it's from all of us."

"Ohh... I'm so excited! I wonder what it is." Claire said and opened the present.

"It's a present card for spa! Aww... thanks guys, I know exactly when I'm going to use it"

"Last present!" Dylan exclaimed "It's for Whitney and umm... it's from me." He continued and handed Whitney a small present.

"_It's so small that it can't have costed too much... phew..._." Whitney thought and carefully opened it and gasped. "_It seems that I was wrong_"

"Dylan... It's... you shouldn't have to..."

"Of course I did. I wanted to buy you something that would match your beauty, but I'm not sure if that's enough"

"Oh, Dylan!" Whitney exclaimed and embraced Dylan tightly.

Dylan was taken back. He hadn't expected this to happen. What should he do now?

Dylan thought that if she was hugging him, he could at least hug her back and so he did and at the same, he caused Whitney to feel in love for a moment, but then he let go and they pulled apart.

"So... Ahem!... Do you want me to?..."

"Yes please." Whitney said and turned around like Brittany had earlier and Dylan placed the necklace around her neck.

The necklace was the most beautiful thing Whitney had ever seen. It looked that it was made completely out of silver and a W was hanging from it, which was also made out of silver, but it seemed to have diamonds and sapphires in it.

"Dylan, this is the best present ever. Thank you."

"I'm glad that you like it."

"I do more than like it. I'll always wear it, I promise."

"Good to hear that it was satisfying."

"Dylan, sorry to interrupt you, but we still have one present for you." Simon said and scurried under the Christmas tree. Everybody else looked just as stunned as Dylan, except Dave and Simon.

"You do?" Dylan asked

"Yep." Simon said and handed an envelope to Dylan, who opened it and started reading.

"Do you remember when you felt that stinging pain in your arm one day?" Simon asked as Dylan kept reading the paper.

"Yea... " Dylan said quietly and read as fast as he could. Nothing interesting had caught up to his eye yet.

"Well... The pain probably came from that I took a blood sample from you when you were sleeping." Simon continued.

Dylan didn't reply, because the paper had already given him some hints about what was to come.

"Well... I took your blood sample to a scientist, who lives near by and he made a DNA test and the result was..."

Dylan reached the end of the paper and couldn't believe his own eyes, so he took them off the paper and stared at Simon, who was holding a paw in front of him.

"Brother"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I'm pretty sure that was quite close to a cliffhanger. Anyway, I hope you liked it, even though my little brother has annoyed me so much that it may have some affect on my writing, but I guess I've held on to it pretty well.**_

A little question to my beloved readers: **_Which story should I write next_** (That doesn't mean this story would end)

1)** Ian's final countdown** 2) **AATC: Blackout** 3) **Unstoppable** or 4) another chap for my story:** Showdown**

_**Till the next chap! I'm out!**_


	6. The concert

_**A/N:**** Okay, this is probably the shortest chapter so far, but I really just wanted to update this story, but**** don't worry. It's still over 5000 words long. To the story and please R&R!...****  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The thing that changed their lives<strong>** (Concert)**_

"No, this can't be! There's no freakin' way that it's true!"

"The test doesn't lie Dylan. You're our brother or... a _little_ brother to be certain"

"What? You also found out my age?" Dylan asked looking stunned

"Well.. umm... I did some of my own research and yes, I found out your age."

"So what is it!" Dylan almost shouted because he was so eager to know.

"Well... as you read from the paper, we have the same mother and it seems that she gave birth to you about 5 months after us, but in Alaska and not in LA, like we did, so she must have traveled there after she gave birth to us and met some good guy and..."

"Okay, okay, spare me the details please, because I think I don't even want to hear them." he closed his eyes and took a deep breath "so, I'm half a year younger than you"

Simon nodded

"And we have the same mother"

"Yep"

"But a different father"

"That's pretty much the thing"

"So that means..." Dylan questioned and his eyes brightened as he saw Simon.

"Welcome to the family" Simon said and spread his arms and soon Dylan embraced him tightly in a brotherly hug and soon Alvin and Theodore joined them.

"Hey, bro! Finally part of the family Seville!" Alvin exclaimed and gave his new brother a pretty hard punch on the arm.

"Ouch! Thanks, I guess..."

"At least we now have someone in the family, who matches Alvin in everything." Dave said annoying Alvin

"Speaking of which, there's still one thing which keeps bothering me and that's HOW did I lose to my _LITTLE brother_ in all those things?" Alvin asked

"Ha ha ha! This makes my victories taste even sweeter!" Dylan exclaimed and challenged Alvin with his stare.

"Don't celebrate yet. I just found out that you are my brother so now I don't have to hold back anymore."

"You have held back? It didn't seem like you did."

"You're SO de..."

"Stop it before you start" Simon said interrupting them.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Alvin said and shot a death glare at Simon

"Nobody, but Dave is." Simon said calmly and looked at Dave, who looked a little confused, but then nodded "that's right, don't fight please. This is good news, nothing which you should fight about."

"So when is breakfast?" Theodore asked surprising everyone except Eleanor, who knew him well enough.

"Soon" Dave said putting it simply but effectively.

"Ok." Theodore replied and whispered something in Eleanor's ear. She didn't react at any way.

"Anyway! I'm happy that I have a family now" Dylan said gaining a devilish smirk from Alvin.

"Which reminds me" Alvin said and walked next to Dylan "because you're my brother now, I have a privilege to do this." He continued and grabbed Dylan's arm and started bending it behind his back, but Dylan reacted faster than he had thought and did a counter-move and now Alvin found himself on the floor, his arm bended behind HIS back.

"Man! You're fast!" Alvin exclaimed feeling jealousy, but pride, because it was his brother.

"Of course! I'm Dylan Seville!" Dylan whispered imitating Alvin, which annoyed him, so he started to struggle for getting away.

"No use Al. I'll only tighten my grip if you try to struggle and oh... that reminds me" Dylan said and bended Alvin's arm quickly towards his neck as his other arm moved around Alvin's neck and started to strangle him, but not lethally. Alvin winced in pain.

"That's for teasing Whitney" Dylan whispered.

"Dylan! Don't strangle my boyfriend!" Brittany exclaimed and pulled Dylan off Alvin.

"Thanks Britt" Alvin said, but for everyone's surprise, she grabbed his throat and also started strangling him even harder than Dylan had.

"Bwaa..." Was the only sound that Alvin made, before he couldn't even breathe properly anymore.

"What?" everyone else said in shock.

Brittany released Alvin and sighed "Phew... I have wanted to do that for a long time and now I feel much better."

"But why!" Alvin said trying to catch his breath again.

"Umm... because BEFORE this Christmas and that when Simon and Theodore pushed us together, you were always teasing and annoying me and now I finally got my revenge and Dylan helped me in it."

"Was that planned?" Alvin asked and stared at Dylan, who looked just as confused as himself.

"Nope, it wasn't. I just figured out that it would be nice for me to have my revenge when Dylan had already started the fight." Brittany said and playfully showed Alvin his tongue.

"You're going to regret that, but... not now. I'll wait for a perfect moment."

"Please do. That's what makes our relationship interesting" Brittany said teasing Alvin in a strange way. "But now we can get back to being boy and girlfriends again, can we?" Brittany asked.

"Of course and to mention, I agree with you. Our personalities need action for a relationship. We couldn't survive without it for a single week!"

"Unlike Simon and Jeanette, who are always boring" Brittany added gaining the look of his Alvin's taller brother.

"We like it this way" Simon said and looked at Jeanette, who nodded.

"And we like it our way" Eleanor said and grabbed Theodore's paw once again.

"And I bet Dylan likes it his way with Whitney" Alvin said and already started backing up when he saw the look on Dylan's face "Umm... Maybe I should take my word back."

"Go ahead" Dylan said

"Nope! And now I'll... RUN!" and he did and Dylan started chasing him like a maniac and soon caught him.

"Now take your word back!" Dylan said as he was sitting on Alvin's back.

"NEVER!" Alvin said and started laughing

Dylan started laughing too. They were brothers now, they couldn't hate each other for a little joke.

Dylan stood up and helped Alvin up too and they started walking towards the living room, but nobody was there anymore. "They must be in the kitchen havin' breakfast" Dylan said and he was right. As they walked to kitchen, they saw everybody else in their usual spots, but now there was less difference between Simon and Jeanette and Theodore and Eleanor. Brittany was sitting on the table on her usual spot, waiting for Alvin and Whitney sat where there was space left and Dylan sat right next to her.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Alvin asked, but then he noticed that everyone already had their breakfast in front of them.

"I'd like to have an appl..."

"Give us TWO dishes of toaster waffles please." Alvin interrupted and smirked at Dylan. "You're a Seville now, so you must live like one." he added.

"Fine. Toaster waffles it is." Dylan replied

"Finally!" Alvin exclaimed and just got a sly stare from Dylan.

Dave brought them toaster waffles and Alvin instantly soaked them with maple syrup and loads of whip cream.

"Umm... I'll just try these like they are for the first time" Dylan said and brought the waffle near his mouth, but before he put it in his mouth, Alvin sprayed some syrup on it without Dylan noticing.

Dylan took a bite "This is actually... DELICIOUS! I'd like to try it with that syrup thing please."

"But you just did" Brittany said and Dylan looked at Alvin. Everybody laughed.

"You little... anyway... It was quite nice. I'd like to try it with whip cream then."

Alvin extruded some whip cream on his waffle and he took a bite of it.

"This is even better!" Dylan said and looked at the others, who somehow looked very amused and were trying to hold a laugh.

"What's wrong?"

"Umm... I think another Santa just arrived" Eleanor said shyly.

"What!" Dylan exclaimed

"You need to work on eating whip cream." Alvin said.

Dylan placed his paw on his chin and felt something slightly sticky and... white. "Oookay... this is embarrassing"

"Don't worry Dylan, I'll clean it up for you" Whitney said and Dylan looked expectingly at the napkins, but Whitney didn't get one but came straight to him and ATE the largest plumps of cream from his face.

Dylan was slightly shocked. What was she doing? Though he didn't resist, because he enjoyed it on a some level. Then he felt her lips against his cheek and her tongue, which came out and started licking of the thinner layer of cream on his face. At this point, Dylan was VERY shocked and couldn't even breathe. What was she doing?

Everyone else looked shocked and just stared at Whitney while she cleaned Dylan's face in her own unique way.

Whitney finished and Dylan's face was clean again, except his lips, which she hadn't touched, but Dylan quickly swept them of with his tongue. "Mmmhhh..."

"What did you just?..." Alvin started

"Thanks Whitney. Now I'm clean again" Dylan said interrupting Alvin. "So, I guess I had enough breakfast and I'll go to our room to change in to my hoodie." Dylan said and walked away.

Alvin didn't continue, because he didn't find the words, but just stared at Dylan and then Whitney and then again Dylan and again Whitney and...

They were all still wearing pajamas, so they thought it was a good idea and they followed him.

_The boys came back soon, but the girls went to the bathroom to get their make-up and hair done._

"What were you doing back there? Eleanor asked.

"Well... umm..."

"Come on Ellie! Isn't it obvious! Whitney likes Dylan and tried to confess that love like that" Brittany said.

"I wouldn't say I love him" Whitney said and blushed deeply. Jeanette just brushed her hair which was hanging free.

"Don't be so shy to tell it to us, it can clearly be seen from your face that you like him VERY much."

"I know I like him alright? But I just don't know if he likes me back..." Whitney said quietly

"Hey, cheer up girl! He wouldn't let you do that if he didn't like you."

"That's right. If you would have done it to Alvin, he would have gotten a heart attack" Jeanette said

"Don't say those things out loud please Jean, I don't want anything bad to happen to my boyfriend."

Jeanette raised her paws in the air for defense "I'm just saying" she said and kept brushing her hair.

"Okay, we're stopping now. We know it's not nice to tease anyone about their loves." Eleanor said "right girls?"

"Okay. Let's just finish our hair and make-up now."

_They were done in about 20 minutes, which was quite fast for them and then they went back in the living room, where Dave and the chipmunks were trying to get Jeanette's new house outside._

"How did we get this in in the first place?" Dave asked the boys.

"It was at the bottom of that present bag so I assume that it was in a strange angle" Simon said

"But in which angle?" Dylan said.

"20 degrees?" Alvin said and shrugged. He wasn't really good at maths.

"No, I think it was more likely 65 degrees. That's how the balcony didn't hit the frames of the door." Simon said.

"You tell us what is 65 degrees and we'll turn it and carry it out." Dave said

Dave started turning the house and when Simon told him to stop, he stepped to the doorway and tried if it fit and it did.

"Why are you taking it outside?" Jeanette asked.

"It would take too much room inside and don't worry Jean. The roof is real and it can take rain, wind and snow." Simon said as he measured the house with his eyes.

"Good to hear." Jeanette said and sighed quietly for relief. She thought that it had been a joke and now they had to return it to the store.

"It's going to be like a real house when it's outside, like, I mean, what house is INSIDE a HOUSE?" Simon said and smiled at her.

"You're right about that." Jeanette said and Dave finally got the house through the door and on the porch.

"I think this will do here at least temporarily." He said because it was so heavy and he couldn't have carried it another feet.

"What about all the furniture! I saw you turned the house!" Jeanette paniced.

"Don't worry Jean. They are all attached to their places, because Simon thought that you wouldn't want to change their order too soon." Alvin said and smirked

"You know me too well Simon" Jeanette said

"I know, but I still think there's more mysteries for me to find out during time" Simon said and softly stroked her cheek and she blushed. She was his girlfriend and she still kept blushing. She would have to get rid of that habit soon. "Man I hate when I blush" She mumbled and Simon turned to her because he had heard it.

"Don't worry Jean. You don't have to be ashamed of that because that's just one feature I love in you." Simon said and Jeanette blushed again. "Don't ever change" Simon said and kissed her lightly.

"Oh. Simon, that's all I get?" Jeanette said teasingly

"After lunch there's some more sweet for you" Simon replied mysteriously and Jeanette smiled.

"Although I like the fact that you like each other and I'm happy for you, but still please don't do that in our concert today or we'll get some unwanted popularity and paparazis will be all over us for the next month." Dave said.

"I know Dave." Simon said

"Wait, wait, wait... You have a concert today?" Dylan said looking shocked.

"Yeah, didn't we tell you?" Theodore said

"NO!" Dylan shouted

"Sheesh Dylan, It's not that big deal" Alvin said calmly

"Yes it is! I've never seen your concerts live!"

"Well... it's going to be fixed today!"

"COOL! I CAN'T WAIT!" Dylan exclaimed and went nuts. Literally went nuts. He started hopping on the floor, like he was trying to pound himself all the way to the core of the earth and at the same, he was spinning like crazy, making him look like a drill.

"It's not that cool..." Alvin said and stared weirdly at Dylan, who stopped at that instant.

"Sorry Al..."

"No need to be sorry, but hey... I got an idea. DAVE I need to talk to you!" Alvin exclaimed and ran to his bedroom, where he had gone after placing Jeanette's house on the porch.

"It's just a little charity concert where we only sing 3 songs" Jeanette said to Dylan

"Yeah, nothing much." Simon added

"Oh, I don't mind, It's still a concert am I right?"

"Yes Dylan. You're right."

"Then it's done. I'm coming and I'm going to cheer until your brains pop out from your ears."

"Not that hard okay?" Simon said. Dylan really seemed pretty eager to see their concert. "_I wonder what_ _was the Alvin's idea_." he thought.

"Alvin! That's an awesome idea!" a voice echoed through the house.

"Shhh... not so hard Dave..." Alvin was heard as well "Okay, don't tell it to others, 'kay?"

They came back from the bedroom and Dave smiled. "This is going to be a great day for all of us" Dave started and somehow couldn't get his eyes off Dylan. "Okay then. We should get ready, because the concert starts in 2 hours and I know it takes a long time for you to prepare and pick up the outfits and..."

"To do our make-up and hair... I know..." Brittany said sounding bored.

"So, Dylan. We should get you a nice clean outfit too. You're coming backstage after all."

"I wonder if there's anything white..." Dylan said quietly

"Oh, there's plenty of white but they are all concert outfits, so I'm not too sure if..." Simon said, but was stopped by Alvin.

"They'll do just fine!" Alvin exclaimed and winked to Dave, who nodded. "Okay Dylan, want to check what we have?"

"Sure, as long as it's white."

They walked to the boys room and Dave opened the closet where all the clothes were. Surprisingly, they were in very tidy order, all white clothes on the same pile. "The girls must have helped with this organization." He started looking at the clothes. "No, no, no... no, too big, nope..." He went through all the white clothes until there was only one piece of clothing left. A white vest and a blue tie.

"This can do" Dylan said

"Good choice" Alvin, who had walked in to the room said.

Dylan put the vest and the tie on and Dave showed him the mirror. "This is actually pretty cool..."

"Dylan, that's awesome!" Theodore exclaimed from the doorway.

"Thank you older brother." Dylan said and he could see a huge smile forming on Theodore's face. Nobody had ever called him that and now he felt very important.

"So, umm... What are you going to wear?"

"It's good that you asked bro. We are going to wear exactly what you are wearing now." Alvin said and chuckled as he saw Dylan's wondering expression.

"Vests?"

"Yep!"

"So, how are they going to know who is who?"

"Who is going to know?" Alvin said

"The fans. Your fans of course." Dylan said

"Oh... our fans. Don't worry D, we all are going to wear vests in our own favorite color."

"Good good. So, I think I'm going to put my hair." Dylan said leaving the boys to try out their clothes.

Dylan walked slowly in the bathroom where the gel was. He saw the girls chatting on the sink as they were putting their hair. He hopped on the sink too, surprising all the chipettes who already were in their outfits.

"Oh, Dylan. Why are you here?" Whitney asked and everybody looked at her knowing that she would blush and she did.

"I'm here just to put my hair" Dylan said and grabbed a little bottle of hair gel and squeezed some of it on his paw and swept it through his hair.

The chipettes remained silent as Dylan put his hair. He seemed to know what he was doing even though he was a boy.

Soon he was finished and he turned to chipettes, who gasped as they saw Dylan's hair.

"Dylan, that's pretty cool." Eleanor said

"Thanks Ellie" Dylan said using her nickname.

"D-Dylan, your hair is kinda nice" Whitney said shyly.

"And yours is as well." Dylan replied and smiled at her but then suddenly just hopped off the sink and walked away. The chipettes started giggling as they saw Whitney's expression.

"I can now tell that you're totally in love with that newcomer." Jeanette said

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. I mean, we have boyfriends too." Eleanor said

"Yeah! Nothing to be ashamed of, but it's just fun to watch as you struggle telling it like we did."

"What do you mean WE struggle?" Whitney said

"well... I think you know what I meant" Brittany said and went back doing her make-up.

After one and a half hour, they were finished and standing in the hall. Dave opened the door and they saw a limousine waiting for them.

"We get to ride a limo!" Dylan and Whitney exclaimed in unison.

"Sure... you're part of our family so why not?" Alvin said. "or actually Whitney is not related with blood like Dylan, but you live with us so anyway..."

"Last one in the limo is a molded toaster waffle!" Brittany said interrupting Alvin, who was surprised and that's why lost the race and everyone kept calling him molded toaster waffle for the entire trip to the Orpheum theater.

"It's good that it's nearby and not somewhere like New york" Jeanette said.

"I totally agree." Eleanor said quickly.

"Let's just get in. VIP entrance!"

"Yeay!"

they walked in and Dylan couldn't do anything else but to gasp from amazement. He hadn't thought that backstage would be this big and the chipmunks even had their own room and on the door was a star which said _Alvin and the chipmunks and Brittany and the chipettes._

"It seems that you finally got your name on the star Brit" Alvin teased "I remember it only said the chipettes before"

"Ha, ha, ha Alvin. Just focus. We're in a concert here!" Brittany said sarcastically.

"Fine then... okay, the show starts in 3 minutes so we better get going."

"And off we go! Dylan, Whitney. Are you coming to watch us besides the stage?" Simon asked.

"Yeah!" Dylan replied and before Whitney could say anything, Dylan grabbed her paw and dragged her all the way to the stage and they were there even before the chipmunks.

Dylan blushed slightly as he realized that he was still holding her paw after the dragging and let go and turned away.

Whitney smiled at him and gently placed her paw back to his for a sign that there was nothing wrong in it. "I'm so excited that I need someone to hold on to, so I hope you don't mind" Whitney said and Dylan felt braver again.

"Sure" he replied and squeezed her hand softly. Whitney didn't want to let go.

"Ahem..." a voice was heard behind them "Are we interrupting?" Alvin said teasingly and Dylan quickly released his grip.

"No. But now you should get on stage. The show starts in 6, 5, 4..." Dylan said amused from the expression Alvin got.

"Oh crap! This soon! Guys! Get a move on!" He said and rushed to get the others

"But Dylan. There's still a minute for the show to start."

"I know, but I just saved us from his teasing" Dylan said and smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Alvin returned with the others and they put their earpieces on and prepared to run on the stage.

As Dave started counting down from ten, Alvin crouched to be ready for the rush.

"4, 3, 2, 1, GO GO GO!" Dave said and shoved them on the stage.

Alvin instantly darted away and started yelling. "Meeeeeerrry Christmas! Tonight, here in Orpheum theater, Los Angeles, we bring you the Chipmunks!"

"And the chipettes!" Brittany continued annoyed about the fact that Alvin always "forgot" them.

"The first little song is something you all know and it goes like this!..." Alvin said and the band on the backround started playing.

* * *

><p>The song finished in about 6 minutes, because the chipmunks had made an own version of it, which was slightly longer plus all the dance moves between. They walked off the stage and for last, Alvin announced that they'd be back in a couple of minutes.<p>

"That was pretty good singing back there" Dylan said.

"Of course! We're the chipmunks and chipettes for crying out loud!"

"That was the first time you remembered to mention the chipettes" Brittany said

"I have never forgotten it, but I just thought that it sounded more beautiful from your mouth" Alvin said to Brittany, who clearly calmed from that comment. There was still that strong spark left between them and they couldn't deny it.

All the others were wiping the sweat off their faces and Dylan and Whitney were congratulating them for a succesfull song.

"Wait until you hear the next one. It's brand new. Dave wrote it a week ago." Alvin said and rushed on the stage again with the others.

"WE'RE BACK!" Alvin exclaimed in his normal style."I'm pretty sure you like to hear the next song, but before that I've got to say that the next and the last song will have a little surprise in it. The crowd gasped. They hadn't paid anything to get in and now they were given a chance to witness a surprise. "Let's say it's a little Christmas present from us, but now to the BRAND NEW SONG written by our own beloved Dave Seville!" Alvin shouted making the crowd go crazy.

The band started playing again and the chipmunks started singing.

**_There are times,_**

**_when you feel so sad._**

**_There are days,_**

**_when you miss somebody._**

**_And there are months,_**

**_when the sun don't shine_**

**_But, no need for that ANYMOREEEE!_**

**_It's Christmas,(heyeey...) It's Christmas...(heyeey)..._**

"This sounds good enough" Dylan said and held out his paw for Whitney. "Want to dance?"

"I'm not so good at..." Whitney started, but stopped when Dylan pulled her close and slowly started spinning in the rhythm. Whitney thought that it was easy enough and started enjoying it and placed her paws around him.

They spun there slowly and when the song finished, they realized what had they just done and blushed madly.

The chipmunks yelled something from the stage, but Dylan didn't hear, because he was staring at Whitney's sky-blue eyes and she was staring back. "_I hope that he/she feels the same_" they both thought.

Whitney was the first one out of the trance and heard what the chipmunks and the chipettes were yelling "Umm... Dylan"

"Wha-What?" Dylan said waking up from his trance too.

"I think they are calling you." Whitney said and pointed everyone else on the stage and Dylan looked at them and realized that they were indeed calling him and he carefully started approaching them, but then turned away, returned to Whitney and gave her a small kiss on the cheek and ran on the stage with the other chipmunks. "That was just something to return the favor!"

Whitney couldn't believe it. What had she done that he had to return the favor? Then she remembered the thing from breakfast and touched her cheek and blushed under her blonde fur.

Dylan's eyes went almost blind for all the flashing lights in the audience and he had to squint his eyes. The voice of the audience was enormous and it came even louder when Dylan stepped on the stage.

"MAY WE REPRESENT YOU THE NEWEST MEMBER OF THE CHIPMUNKS!" Alvin yelled because otherwise nobody would have heard him and then the crowd went crazy. Every single body stood up and the chipmunks could even see their principal among the people. She was almost in the first row, because she had bought a VIP pass, because she was one of the biggest fans of the chipmunks.

"DYYYYLAAAAN SEVILLE!" Alvin shouted as hard as he could and at this point, the voice became so loud that Dylan had to cover his ears.

The voice quietened after a couple of minutes and finally Alvin was able to continue. "So, as you can see, Dylan here.." A huge cheer was heard from the audience stopping Alvin again. "Is the newest member of our family and we just found out today that he IS OUR BROTHER ladies and gentlemen, and he's here to sing a song with us!"

At this point Dylan turned to Alvin with a shocked expression "What? You didn't tell me that I would have to sing!"

"Oh, come on D! You're already wearing the performance outfit and you're on the stage! And besides I think your new love wants to hear you sing too." Alvin said teasingly and Dylan blushed slightly and looked at Whitney standing out of vision of the audience.

"So, what do you say? I know you know this song, because you actually have already sang it once."

"What is it?"

"Ladies and gentlemen! Today in the orpheum theater, we, the chipmunks are performing you the first song we have ever sang! The Christmas song!" Alvin yelled gaining a lot of cheer from the audience.

"I can do that." Dylan said confidentally.

"He's willing to sing it! Isn't that great my beloved audience!" Alvin yelled again and again, the crowd cheered.

"Looks like the whole theater is filled with our biggest fans today, because we have never gotten so much cheering before" Theodore whispered to Simon, who nodded.

"And the song starts now!" Brittany exclaimed and the band started playing.

Theodore gave Dylan his earpiece, because they would be singing backup in this song, and the song started.

_**Christmas, Christmas time is near  
>Time for toys and time for cheer<br>We've been good, but we can't last  
>Hurry Christmas, hurry fast<strong>  
><em>

At this point, Dylan felt proud of himself already. The crowd was waving their hands in the air as he sang this song slower than it was originally written. He loved this feeling at could definitely get used to it.

_**Want a plane that loops the loop  
>Me, I want a hula hoop<br>We can hardly stand the wait  
>Please Christmas, don't be late.<strong>  
><em>

Whitney was listening the song and staring at Dylan, who looked like he was born on a stage, because he acted so natural. Maybe someday she could be on the stage with him too.

_**Want a plane that loops the loop  
>I still want a hula hoop<br>We can hardly stand the wait  
>Please Christmas, don't be late.<strong>_

_**We can hardly stand the wait**_  
><em><strong>Please Christmas, don't be late.<strong>_

"AND ONE MORE TIME PEOPLE!" Alvin shouted and the band started playing the song at it's original, fast speed and Alvin and the others joined Dylan and sang the song once more to entertain the crowd.

At the same time Whitney was talking with Dave and asking if Dylan sang well in his ears.

"I think he sounds just as good as the other chipmunks, but now I've got to go get some coffee or I'll fall asleep. I spent the whole night preparing this little surprise and making it possible." Dave said and walked away leaving Whitney to wonder how anyone could fall asleep in this amount of sound.

Dave was gone for a long time and even the chipmunks had started singing another extra song. Whitney could see how Dylan winked at her and turned back to the audience.

Whitney felt like in heaven. Her boy of dreams had kissed her. On the cheek, but still.

The song finished and before Whitney even got to greet the chipmunks, a huge hand grabbed her from behind...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__**Another cliffhanger in a row! someone of you may guess who it is, but hey, you'll never know, do**__** ya?**__** Anyway, sorry that it took so long to update, but as you can see, I've written other stories and I wish you read even one of them and maybe be kind enough to leave a review. Anyway... Next up, I'm going to write another chap for the AATC: Blackout as I promised in it, so wait for that in near future and Remember to Review! (PS. if you didn't know, you can review the story by pressing the little magical button below here...)**_

_**PS. Next story after AATC: Blackout will be called unstoppable and it's an A&B story (my first fully A&B story) I'm out!  
><strong>_


	7. To the rescue!

_**A/N:**** Hey-oo! I'm back from Sweden and with a new chapter, and for you to know, I brought everyone of my readers a virtual cookie, which I'm sending you now... beep! Sent! Anyway, to the story...**_

_**The thing that changed their lives**** (To the rescue!)**_

the chipmunks and the chipettes walked off the stage drying themselves with the tiny towels they had been given. Brittany was holding a red rose in her paws, which had flow from the audience and was smelling it.

Alvin had been thrown a pair of girls panties with pictures of him, which Alvin thought was REALLY weird, so he had left them on the stage for cleaners to take care of.

Dylan felt really proud of himself, because everybody was congratulating him for a great performance including the chipmunks and the chipettes themselves. They had thought that Dylan was definitely going to sing in their future concerts too and maybe if Whitney showed them her skills, maybe she too.

"Wow Dylan, that was pretty hard singing on the stage bro!" Alvin said slamming his paw on his shoulder.

"Thanks Al. I think it was good for a first time." Dylan replied modestly

"That was way better than good. You were brilliant! About the same level as Alvin on his first concert and considering that this came to you as a surprise, you did even better." Simon congratulated him.

"I think I speak for all the girls when I say that you were just great!" Brittany said and Alvin moved his hand around her waist. "You did good too babe" He whispered and Brittany giggled.

"Speaking of you girls, where's Whitney?" Dylan asked

"Maybe she's just waiting us in our dressing room with Dave." Jeanette suggested.

"Maybe. Anyway, should we get there now? " Dylan asked

"Sorry D, we can't. I bet there is a truck-load of paparazis waiting in front of our door and I'm not in a mood for too many interviews." Alvin said shivering from the pure idea of giving any interviews on Christmas, the time of relaxation and love.

"Oh, I see"

"Don't worry Dylan, we can always play something while we wait. So, how about a round of truth or dare?" Alvin said eagerly.

"I'm not in a mood for that. How about we just chat." Eleanor said and everybody nodded in agreement, except Alvin, who showed a long face because his idea had been ignored completely, but he had to agree because everyone else did."We better chat about something interesting then."

They chatted for the next 30 minutes and during that, Alvin was able to fall asleep 3 times, because he thought it was too boring, but Brittany always woke him up by gently kissing his cheek.

"I think it's time for us to go" Theodore said

"I agree. I can't take another word from you guys or I'll fall in a coma." Alvin said again showing a long face and Dylan just laughed at that.

"Alvin, you face does kind of a trick when you feel grumpy. You know that?"

"No, but I do know that your face is going to more than just a trick if you continue that." He replied and shot a glare at him making him laugh even more.

"It's not that funny. I can really twist your face however I want if I'm angry."

"Yep, you just have to fall asleep first to catch me, because now you couldn't even catch a snail!"

"Are you saying that I'm slower than a snail?"

"No, I'm not saying it. I just thought it out loud." Dylan said and got another burst of laughter and then Alvin hit his face with his paw causing Dylan to fly a feet from him, but surprisingly he stood up as soon as he had fallen and started laughing even more.

"What? I just hit you with all my strenght and you are still laughing?" Alvin wondered.

"Yep, learn to live with it Al. I can tell it hurt pretty much, but I don't care as long as I don't bleed."

"You know, for a little brother you're a pretty cool guy" Alvin had to admit.

"Yep, probably just because my older brothers are world- famous superstars" Dylan said and rubbed his cheek, which turned red from the hit.

"You bet it is like that!" Alvin said and smirked stupidly trying to pose a heroic pose.

"Umm... Alvin, remember that he hasn't even met us before a week ago, so he can't have..."

"Who cares if he has met us a week ago! He's our brother and shares the same blood! Every Seville should be like me and him!" Alvin shouted scaring Simon.

"Whatever, we should go to see if our room is now paparazzi-free." Theodore commented

"Good, I guess some of our fans have left us treat-baskets and I'm hungry!"

"So off we go." Jeanette said and grabbed Simon's paw, who took in gently in his and followed her.

Soon they came at the door of their room and saw that all the paparazis had left already, so they carefully approached it and knocked on the door and Dave came to open it.

"Thank goodness you're alright! I thought you were kidnapped or something. You don't usually come this late" Dave almost worried his head off.

"The actual word is MUNKNAPPING in our case and we were late only because Alvin and Dylan started fighting again." Simon said and Alvin stared at him his mouth wide open.

"You snitch!" Alvin shouted "Why did you have to tell him that I punched him!"

"Alvin, you are not paying attention. I only said that you were fighting, but it's good that you confessed yourself." Simon replied grinning like Alvin always did, which didn't quite work for him.

"ALVIN! You punched Dylan?" Dave said very angrily and reached at him, but Alvin dodged and started running away. "AAAAAALLLLVVVIIIIINNNN!" Dave shouted and started chasing him and soon caught him, because he knew all his tricks. Well... at least most of his tricks.

"Now you're in a lot of trouble young man. First, apologize for Dylan." Dave said hanging Alvin upside-down from his tail.

"Sorry Dylan." Alvin said because he wanted to get out as soon as possible. Blood had already started to pack in his head.

"Apology accepted" Dylan said and Dave placed Alvin on the ground so that they could shake hands and they did.

"_Let's do that fight another time._" Dylan whispered. "So, how's Whitney. Why hasn't she come out from our room yet."

"I thought she was with you guys" Dave replied, thinking.

"No she wasn't!" Dylan said and gasped "WHERE IS SHE!"

"Let's find her, quick!" Brittany replied "She can't be too far. We just saw her before our last song."

"You're right. Let's not panic, she can't be too far away." Simon added.

"Sorry Si but I'm already in panic and I'm off!" Dylan said and darted away, leaving everyone else standing.

"Oookay, he's nuts with Whitney." Brittany said causing everyone to chuckle slightly.

Before they could even tell, Dylan shouted from a distance "Guys, quickly, come here! I think I found something!" This woke up their interests and they slowly made their way to him. He was holding a black cellphone in his paws.

Everybody seemed to take it quite normally like it was just a regular phone, but when they closed on it, Jeanette gasped and took it in her paws. "This is Ian's cellphone!"

"Yeah, that's definitely Ian's, but what is it doing here?" Brittany added.

"I don't know, but we all know if it's Ian, It can't be anything good." Simon said referring to the things he had done to them all and he shivered from the idea of putting in a cage.

"But Ian can't have taken her... right?..." Eleanor muttered quietly and very unsurely

"I don't know, but if he has, she's in a lot of trouble and suffering." Simon said scaring Dylan to almost a heart attack.

"She'll handle him." Dylan said confidently, but still sounding very unsure and scared.

"Now we have to tell Dave!" Jeanette and Simon exclaimed in unison

"Let's, and quickly!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whitney's POV<strong>_

It is cold. The metal against my fur isn't making it any better and the sounds of metal scratching against anything hard is ear-wrenching. I don't think I can handle this much longer.

This is some sort of cage made from pure metal and I can't see anything, because no light is coming in from the openings. The munknapper covered the cage with a thick blanket and I didn't even get a chance to see him or her and now I'm alone, swinging slightly and listening to the quiet footsteps of my munknapper.

Then the cage swung very hard causing Whitney to fly against the wall hardly. She fell on the ground and could feel a strong pain right below her tiny lungs. She had broken a rib or two. If she wouldn't get help soon, the breathing would come much more difficult, so she had to get at least fresh air by now, because the air inside the cage was dusty and stuffy.

The cage was harshly dropped on the ground, which caused her to wince and moan in pain as she felt her broken ribs move. The munknapper was heard to say something, but Whitney didn't recognize the sound. It wasn't anything she had heard before.

The cage was lifted back in the air once more, but soon enough it landed, but this time more gently, but the blanket waved just enough that Whitney saw that she was in a car right outside the orpheum theater, but she still didn't see her munknapper, who was clearly a male, but that was the only thing she knew by then.

"So, the fourth chipette" The strange male said and lifted the blanket from the cage revealing himself to Whitney "Do you know me?" he asked

Whitney tried to recognize this male, but wasn't able to. She had never seen anyone like that and especially hadn't seen anyone that ugly. He was wearing totally out of fashion glasses and was bald. On his face was seen a VERY stupid grin, which Whitney wanted to smack off, but couldn't do that because was in a cage.

"So, I see... The chipmunks haven't introduced me to you yet, but let me fix that. I'm Ian Hawke." the male said and the very stupid grin grew even bigger and just then, the cab started driving which caused Whitney to fly at the other end of the cage and hurt herself badly again.

She panted heavily as she tried to move, but she couldn't even stand up because of the excruciating pain below her lungs. She couldn't even breathe as well anymore. She was now completely immobilized.

"I can tell you've hurt yourself, but I don't mind because when you've healed, you'll make me a lot of money."

"In that case I will never heal!" Whitney exclaimed, but that only caused her humongous amounts of pain, so she had to stop. She coughed and a little blood flew out of her mouth.

"Oh yes you will, because I'll make sure you get treated by the best doctors in the whole country."

"I won't go!" Whitney exclaimed but had to grab her sides, because of the pain again.

"Yes you will, and in fact, you're going right now. Taxi-driver, to the hospital"

"_No..._."

* * *

><p><em><strong>With the chipmunks and the chipettes<strong>_

The chipmunks and the chipettes plus Dave had drove home and called the police right after Dave had heard what had happened and now they were making LOST notes, in case that someone would see Whitney.

"I can't believe that Ian would do such thing. It's just awful even for him to do." Brittany said and tried her best to capture Whitney's image on paper with a pencil. Her art had always been the best of them all, because she liked to draw herself clothes. She was even better than Jeanette even though she would be better without her clumsiness.

"Yeah, It's like really wrong and Ian should know that after being thrown in a dumpster and that kind of stuff." Alvin said as he carefully colored the parts of Whitney Brittany had already drawn.

"I'm sure we'll find her, because knowing Ian, she's trying to make her world-famous, so we must hear about her quite soon." Simon said as he and Jeanette were writing the announcement on the paper; HAVE YOU SEEN A CHIPMUNK WHO LOOKS LIKE THIS. IF YOU HAVE; CALL.…...

"I really hope she'll be found soon or that Ian is wise enough to bring her back." Dylan said very sadly, just sketching on some blank paper

"I really don't think Ian is wise enough, but I hope that she'll be found soon too." Theodore continued.

"Yeah" Dylan said and sighed

"I guess you really liked that girl did you?" Brittany said gently and placed her paw on Dylan's shoulder, but he took it off.

"Yep, she is so pretty and wonderful. I remember on the second day of her school when she even stood up against Ryan with me, but I was almost in a side-role in that scene.

_**Flashback (Dylan's POV)**_

Me and Whitney were walking to our next class which would be mathematics, but when we turned towards our room, I saw Ryan blocking our way.

"So, How are you BRATS today" He said spitting the words out like they would have been acid.

"We're doing great, thanks for asking" I said keeping my calm composure, but that only seemed to make him more angry.

"You're not entering this classroom before you've paid for what have you done."

"What have we done?" I said still remaining as calm as what.

"You know what have you done" Ryan said and tried to grab my tail, but I dodged and tried to slip to the classroom and made it in, but then Whitney screamed and I turned back. Ryan had caught her instead.

"Let her go Ryan. She has done nothing for you!"

"No, she hasn't but you have and she's going to pay."

"That's not fair! Taking on a girl like that and even only a part of your own size!"

"I know, but... you know... business is business." Ryan said and started shaking Whitney, but suddenly he screamed like a girl and dropped Whitney on the ground. He's hand was bleeding from the point Whitney had bit him.

"Man you taste awful! Have you ever heard about handwashes?" Whitney said and Ryan got furious and tried to catch her again, but this time Whitney dodged like Dylan had and moved to his leg and scratched it with her sharp claws, making Ryan wince in sudden pain.

"You Brat are coming here!"

"NOPE!" Whitney exclaimed and climbed up his leg at the same, making tiny wounds on his skin with her claws.

"Ouch! You little brat, show yourself!" Ryan shouted and tried to hit a lump in his jeans, but missed. And caused a bruise to himself.

Whitney finally came out "What? Can't a large slow, woodhead jock hit a little girl? Huh?"

"You're dead!"

"No she's not" Was a voice heard. It was Julie Ortega, one of their teachers and their cousin Toby's girlfriend. "I saw the whole scene and now you're going to get detention!"

"But, but, but they started it..."

"No buts Ryan, we've gone through this before and now, follow me." Julie said and got a really angry look on her face and Ryan had to obey.

"Wow, Whitney, you were really brave!"

"Thanks."

_**End of flashback**_

"Wow, you didn't tell me she's that brave." Alvin admired and Brittany slapped the back of his head. "Ouch, Brit, please, You know I think that you are even braver." Alvin continued and this time Brittany kissed him, not saying a word.

"So, how about we continue making these notes?" Simon suggested

"O-okay" Eleanor and Theodore replied

"We should definitely find some other way to search for Whitney in a maximum power." Dave said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yes, and I think I have just the way, but we can't do it by ourselves." Simon said.

"Really? What is it?" Everyone asked in unison.

"Well... We could track the calls made with Ian's cellphone to find out where he has called the most and assume that would be the place he's staying and has Whitney in it." Simon said and turned away looking ashamed, because he thought that his idea was foolish.

"Simon, that's a marvelous idea!" Dave shouted

"It is?"

"Yes it is, I've seen that to work a million times on TV!"

"Dave, remember this is not a TV, but anyway, Simon, your idea is just great like they always are" Jeanette said and Simon blushed.

"But how can we perform that? You know, track his phone?" Alvin said

"Well... I guess we should go on a little visit to LAPD." Dave said and grabbed his car keys.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ian's POV<strong>_

Finally! Finally he had been able to catch one of those annoying chipmunks. He almost had done it a week ago in the airport, but then that stupid white-hooded chipmunk had gotten away, but now he had succeeded with flying colors.

"I can't believe I finally caught one of you!"

"But why... you don't even know if I can sing" The female chipette whispered, because apparently some of her small ribs had broken and she was in pain.

"Oh, I don't care if I had to teach you to sing, but you will still make me loads of money in the future and nobody can stop me!" Ian said and laughed evilly. "Now let's get you to that hospital and to heal those stupid broken ribs or otherwise you're no use."

"Then I shall stay like this! OUCH!" the chipette yelled, but grabbed her sides after that.

Ian moved his face closer to her "So, you haven't even told me your name yet?" Ian said, but as an answer he only got some chipmunk saliva in his eye.

"So, you want to play it that way huh? I can tell you that after my treatment you will NEVER disobey me again!" Ian shouted furiously and the chipette was clearly coming more and more scared. "Oh, It looks like we've reached the hospital, should we get in? MUHAHAHAA!" Ian laughed as he opened the taxi door and lifted the metal cage roughly off the seat causing Whitney to wince again.

"_I'm going to be rich and nobody can stop me"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>LAPD<strong>_

"I'm sorry sir, but we can't do that unless it's a very serious crime." The head officer told them

"What? Don't you think kidnapping is a serious crime?" Dave said sounding very shocked.

"Well... in this case it's munknapping and there's no law for those cases."

"NO LAW pfft... Are you kidding me?"

"No, there's not a law for munknapping and chipmunks aren't really that rare so..."

"But she's part of our family!"

"Your family? Are you sure? All I see is a bunch of chipmunks with clothing there and for that, isn't it quite strange to dress some weird chipmunks?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING WEIRD!" Brittany exclaimed and the head officer fell from his chair in a shock.

"WHAT? You can talk? I'm probably dreaming, please pinch me" he said and Alvin climbed on his shoulder and pinched his ear "OUCH!"

"You believe now?" Simon said and fixed his glasses

"Yeah, I'm starting to... uhh... I'm starting to go down..." He said and fainted at that spot.

"Are you the chipmunks and the chipettes!" A female officer nearby screamed and pointed at them.

"Umm, it isn't very polite to point at somebody, but yes, yes we are and we're looking for someone, who could track this pho..." Simon continued and couldn't even finish his sentence before she spoke.

"I know a guy!" She yelled excitedly and rushed away and soon returned with a short, grey-haired man and on the name-plate read TOM."

"Tom here is very good at those things you asked for and I'm sure he'll help you. After all, he's your fan too, but not as big as myself " the female officer said and placed her hand proudly on her chest.

"So, I heard that you want to find out the owner of this cellphone and his location am I right?" Tom said

"We actually already know who the owner is, but the location would be nice." Dave said and glimpsed at the female officer who seemed to examine the chipmunks pretty closely and was already asking for autographs "_what a_ _fangirl.." he thought._

"So, we just have to connect this phone to my computer like this and press a couple of buttons and then like this and this and click once and eventually I found out where all the calls have been made." Tom said as Simon looked him work admiring his speed and wisdom.

"Oh, it seems like all the calls have been made in the staples center. That's strange. I didn't know there are rooms in that building." Tom continued.

"Me neither" Dave said "and we've visited it many many times."

"That's strange, but remember that Ian used to live in the cellar of jett records before he found the chipettes." Simon reminded and it all made sense.

"Ian is at the staples center." Brittany said "And also is Whitney, but he may have all kids of booby traps and stuff around the place where he is plus the place is HUGE. How are we ever going to find her in there?"

"I don't know but we will." Dylan said and looked at all the others including the female officer/fangirl "Will you help me?"

"Sure, but we've got to be quick. Who knows what kind of plans does he have for Whitney and is he even staying there anymore or is he moved to another place." Simon said.

"You're right, we've got to be fast, but we need a plan. So, we've got 9 persons plus Tom, who can probably umm..."

"I can take control of the staples center security cameras and be an eye for you." Tom replied

"Good, so, we need a distraction..." Dylan started and with the help of Simon and Jeanette, they were quickly finished with an excellent plan.

"Now there's enough of theory, we should get going or it may be too late" Alvin said and Brittany gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. " Just for good luck my #1 munkstar"

"And for the greatest girl on earth" Alvin said and pecked her on the lips and they realized that all the others were embracing each other too, except the humans.

"Let's start the operation W"

"I'll call Claire to tell the news and maybe she can help us." Dave said

"Good idea, but call her on the way to the car." Alvin said "We have Dylan's girlfriend to save"

Dylan, who usually would get annoyed by a comment like that, reminded silent, because he couldn't deny it. He really liked Whitney and wanted her to be his girlfriend, but that wasn't possible before she was saved.

"Yeah, whatever Alvin, but yes, we've got to save her."

"I'll go start the car and you follow suit." Dave said and left the chipmunks with the two persons, a fangirl and a super tech.

"Okay, I'm finished taking over the cameras. Here, does any of that stuff look familiar to you?" Tom said. he had been doing something on the computer all along and Simon had watched him.

"Yes, that's definitely Ian's stuff." Brittany said and pointed at the clothes on the floor but then suddenly the screen went black and everybody gasped "What happened!"

"I think someone or something just destroyed the camera" Tom responded and started crazily smacking the keys on his keyboard and soon there were many smaller screens on his screen, but not the one which they had seen earlier. "That must have been a small time bomb which was set to explode at certain time so that nobody could suspect Ian for doing it. it's like the camera just shut down."

"But what are we going to do now?"

"I can observe every else part of the staples, except Ian's room, but I guess that's enough so no need to change plans." Tom said

"that's good to know."

"Take this radiotelephone so that we can keep contact. It should work anywhere you go, even if you went 100 feet below the ground, because it's the latest technology." Tom said and handed them a small radiotelephone and showed it's pair, which was in his pocket.

"Okay, here we go" Dylan said as he took the radiotelephone in his strong paws

"You're right! TO THE RESCUE!" Alvin screamed and made a loud war-cry, so that everyone had to block their ears.

"Please Alvin, no more war-cries" Brittany said and Alvin blushed "sorry..."

"I'm coming with you" The fangirl said and was already out of the door before anyone could reject, so they just shrug their shoulders and followed her.

"Did I miss something" The head officer said and stood up shaking his head.

"Not much" Eleanor said and the officer fainted again

"He shouldn't really be an officer..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whitney's POV<strong>_

The hands of a doctor were cold and stiff. Not too good feeling on a thin skin of a chipmunk. he obviously knew what he was doing and did it quickly, but you can't really say I enjoyed it, but because after all, this would only please Ian, so I just tried to remain calm but it was really hard. Imagine a feeling when you are squeezed all around your body with huge loafs of old bread which have just been dipped in ice-cold water, yeah, not too cool.

The doctor got my ribs supported in just a couple of minutes and Ian was watching me with a devilish glare in his eyes. I will never make money for that monster, I'd rather do a suicide!

"You're all done and because you're a chipmunk, it can't take too much time for you to recover" the doctor said

"That's good, but are we free to go now?" Ian said quickly like he wouldn't want to waste any more time.

"Yes, but please take this pill. It will relieve the pain." The doctor said and handed Ian a pill, which he immediately stuffed into my mouth making me cough, but I still swallowed it because she didn't have a choice. otherwise the pains would have killed me in any moment.

"So Whitney, are you ready to start your career?" Ian asked and grinned at me.

"NO!" I yelled, but regretted it immediately as Ian threw me hardly at the bottom of my cage and locked it with a heavy-looking padlock. "The others will come to rescue me!"

"No they won't unless they find out my secret hideout and I guarantee you that they won't!" Ian said and laughed evilly.

"Yes they will! they will search under every rock and through every ocean because that's how they are!"

"No they are not and besides, you're a newcomer so you don't matter as much. You'll never matter to them Whitney, NEVER!"

Chills flew down Whitney's back. What about Ian was right? maybe they weren't even looking at her. maybe she was just an empty lonely shell worth nothing. Not even Dylan would search her. What if that was true?

"Finally I got you silent and I'm right, they aren't even looking! you haven't ever sang before, so they don't need you. you are worthless, but for me, you're a piece of gold."

Whitney started to think seriously. What if he told the truth. She had never sang before so they didn't know how she sounded. Maybe, just maybe they didn't even look for her. Should she show them that she was worth looking, should she co-operate with Ian and show them that she mattered. What should she do? She didn't have a clue, so she remained silent and Ian grinned almost sure of his victory.

"_What should I do?_"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>'Munks and 'ettes<span>_**

Dave was almost speeding with his very old and now stuffed car. all the chipmunks were sitting on the front seat and the fangirl/officer and Claire were sitting at the back.

"I hope we aren't too late!" Dylan shouted as Dave turned hard from the traffic lights.

"We can't be too late. It's less than an hour since Whitney disappeared and Ian can't have gotten all his stuff yet from the staples center." Simon said

"I know, but maybe he doesn't even get them. He may immediately rush to some big music producer and force Whitney to sing. That wouldn't be new for Ian."

"You're right, but there's this one thing he can't forget" Dave said and showed everyone Ian's phone "He must think that he left it at his hideout and he'll be looking for it."

"How do you know Ian needs a cellphone?"

"I've been a songwriter for a pretty long time and I can tell that if you make a hit, you instantly start getting calls from sponsors and people like that, so he can't live without it."

"That makes sense, but what makes you think he'll look from his hideout? wouldn't it make more sense to look at the theater first?"

"Yes, but then we'll just wait for Ian in his hideout."

"But then our plan will be totally ruined!" Simon shouted and Jeanette nodded.

"Simon, think the plan as a rule and rules are meant to be broken. " Alvin said

"No, rules are meant to be followed and you should know that after being punished about breaking them."

"Simon, don't be so uptight! we're on a mission here and what I have learnt about missions or at least our concerts is that improvisation always works the best."

"You're right, but I still have a strange feeling about this"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>AN:_ OOH! Is Whitney going on Ian's side? Will the chipmunks be able to rescue her before it's too late? read more to find out!**

**_first of all I hope you liked this chapter, because I did, even though it jumped from one place to another,_ _but it's just like some of the books I've read._**

**_Review with the words_ YUMMY! if you got the cookie I sent you in the start of this chapter and review even if you didn't get the cookie, but then you can only blame internet for not delivering such delicious cookies! I'm out!**


	8. How could this happen?

_**A/N:**** I'm SOOOO sorry for a long time between updates, but I guess you don't care because it's still one of the least succesfull story in over 40 000 word stories... (based on amount of reviews) well, I still hope the ones reading this enjoy!****  
><strong>_

_**Okay, this chapter is pretty bad, but still please review and be kind! To the chap!**_

_**PLUS: HOLY MOLY! I found a story with only 6200 words and OVER 12 000 REVIEWS! that's just NUTS! (it was a Twiligt fanfic, nope I don't like Twilight...)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The thing that changed their lives<strong>** (How could this happen?)**_

Dave drove furiously towards the staples center. Knowing Ian, they had no time to waste or even stop at the traffic lights (fortunately no cops were around). Dave had never driven so hard and everybody else could notice that too because once in a while he almost lost the control of the car, causing it to wave from side-to-side, which eventually caused everyone to wave with it and sometimes knock their heads to each other's.

"Ouch! Brit, I really enjoy your touch and stuff, but this is getting ridiculous! Can't we slow down?" Alvin shouted as he hit his head with Brittany's once again.

"If Alvin tells you to slow down, you know that you should. Please Dave?..." Simon begged as they turned once again and the car turned radically causing him almost to land on Jeanette, but his abs were strong enough to stop him before he did.

"Dave... DAVE! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!" Brittany screamed and finally Dave glimpsed at them and pushed the brakes and everyone squeezed between the seat and the seat-belt, which had tightened.

"Dave, I want to save Whitney but I don't want to get killed while doing so." Dylan said and rubbed his head, which had taken hits from both sides.

"That's right... umm... Theo, what is that?" Jeanette said and Theodore blushed close to the color of a ruby "Is that?... YUCK!" She screamed and backed away from him.

"I'm sorry..." Theodore whimpered on a verge of crying " I didn't mean to, but I was scared and..."

"Don't worry Theo, I understand" Eleanor said calming him down "Dave, do we have any paper in this car?"

"Yeah, umm... at the trunk" Dave said and looked at Theodore, who had accidentally "wet the seat" "I'll go get it" Dave said and stepped out of the car and moved behind it to open the trunk.

"I'm so sorry guys" Theodore said and started sobbing "I didn't want to delay this"

"Don't worry Theo, we know how you feel. I was pretty scared too" Dylan said and patted Theo's shoulder, but from a safe distance and Eleanor even gave him a quick kiss and he immediately felt better..

Dave came back with a roll of toilet-paper and wiped the seat clean "Here we go" He said calmly and patted Theodore on his head "There's nothing to worry about. We're all stressed, but now we should continue, but..." Dave stopped as he watched the chipmunks and quickly looked on the back seat "Not so fast, okay?"

"We agree" Everyone said in unison and Dave started the car again and started driving again, but not so fast anymore.

They arrived at the staples in a couple of minutes and they all stepped out of the car stretching and rubbing their sore heads, except the fangirl and Claire, who had had plenty of space to move sideways in the backseat, so their heads hadn't hit anything too seriously plus they are humans, so they can take more impact.

Dylan pressed the button on the radiotelephone "Tom, were on the yard of the staples, could you guide us into Ian's room now?" Dylan said and released the button and a small buzz was heard from the device, but then a male voice appeared _"Okay, first up, do you know how to pick a lock?"_

"What?" Everybody shouted, but Dylan showed them to be quiet and pressed the button again "What do you mean can we pick a lock?"

"_It's just that staples locks itself every day about this time, so you may have to pick the lock to get in"_ Tom replied through the radio

"So, can anyone of us pick a lock?" Dylan asked and everybody shook their heads except the fangirl, who eagerly raised her hand "You can pick a lock?"

"Of course I can pick a lock, I'm an officer for crying out loud. That's one of the basic skills, but usually we just kick the door to pieces or something, but that doesn't really work with metal doors like the ones here"

"You can pick a lock, that's good for now" Dylan said pressed the button again "Yes, we can pick a lock, but which door?"

"_It's the smallest door on the east side of the building. It's the shortest route from there." _Dylan nodded even though he knew Tom wouldn't see it and replied "All clear, we're heading there"

"So, we know where to go" Dylan said and threw the radiotelephone to Dave, who catched it from the air and put it in his pocket. They started jogging on the left side of the staples and soon arrived at the ONLY door on that side. "are you sure it's this door" Simon questioned. "I'm pretty sure yeah, but this door doesn't seem too small for me" Dylan replied

"That's because you're a chipmunk Dylan, but now, let her do her job." Dave said pointing the door for the fangirl/officer.

"It'll be open before you know" she said and turned the handle and the door opened and everyone got surprised looks on their faces. "What? Tom said staples locks itself ABOUT this time, so I figured it may haven't done that yet" she said and chuckled slightly "Anyway, ladies first" she continued and stepped in the dark room in the building and the lights instantly turned on revealing a huge storage of different clothing, backgrounds and other stuff which is needed for theater or concerts.

"This place is huge!" Claire amazed "Have I been here before?"

"Actually you have in one of our concerts, but not at the back" Alvin said and followed the female inside the building and soon everybody else followed.

Dave took out the radiotelephone again and spoke "Okay, we're in, where now?" he said and released the button and soon a reply was heard. _"according to the cameras and the map of the staples, you should turn left and follow the_ _hallway and take right from the third door and you should be at the backstage, where you always dress up for shows."_

"Thanks Tom" Dave said and they all started walking down the hallway and turned right from the right door like they had been told earlier and found themselves on the backstage, which indeed looked very familiar. "I remember this place! It's definitely one of my favorite places to perform. " Alvin said admiring the size of everything and Brittany stepped next to him and hugged him and whispered "I remeber a concert here. It was on valentines day and it was SO romantic, but you didn't seem to like it then"

"But I didn't. I only learned to enjoy that kind of stuff after... you know... after we met Dylan and Whitney"

"Yes, that's right and we should actually thank them for all this" Brittany whispered again and Alvin turned to her and smiled "Maybe, but what if we saved Whitney first" he suggested and pecked Brittany's lips making her giggle and Eleanor and Theodore awe. They knew how it was, but they still enjoyed other's love too.

"So we are on the backstage now, where should we continue?" Dave spoke to the radio and a reply echoed around the large room "It's actually right below your feet" Everyone looked down and saw nothing but hard wooden floor and a couple of stains on it.

"Look, some sort of handle!" simon shouted and pointed at something and everyobody turned their eyes to see what was it and soon saw a handle pressed tigtly between two wooden blocks. If you didn't know it was there, you wouldn't have seen it, but Simon had and good that way.

"Why on earth do they have a secret handle in the staples center?" Brittany said as dave approached it and grabbed it tightly and started pulling, but for his surprise, it moved easily. Dave had pulled way stronger that was needed to, so he fell backwards and almost landed on the chipmunks, but they were able to dodge in time.

"Wow, Watch it, Big guy" Alvin exclaimed as dave stood up again. "Sorry guys." he replied, but then a really small quake was found beneath their feet as the floor started to move off it's place.

Soon there was a staircase in the spot where just seconds ago had been a floor. Dylan glimpsed at the others and stepped on the first step and nothing happened so he slowly started making his way down the steps and the rest followed him in total silence.

The hallway at the end of the staircase was pitch black and they only knew it was a hallway because at the end of it, they could see a glimpse of light behind a door, so they carefully started walking, holding each others paws and hands as the door came closer and closer to them.

"Alvin, I'm scared" Brittany whined and Alvin squeezed her hand tightly and so did the othe male chipmunks and even Dylan had to find someone to hold on, so he climbed up Dave's leg and ended on his shoulder.

"Don't worry guys, we're almost there" Claire said and they reached the door. "Guys it's locked!" Dave said as he turned the handle "Let me handle it!" the female officer said, took a couple steps away and ran to the door with full speed, shoulder first and the door flew off it's place.

"Wow, I didn't know you could do that too" Dave amazed as the officer swept some hairs off her face "Yep, piece of cake, but I think I just dislocated my right shoulder" she said and grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll get away soon and we'll get you to the hospital" Claire said, but the female shook her head "Don't worry about me" she said, grabbed her right arm below her shoulder and lifted rapidly and the shoulder clicked right back to it's position. Everyone looked at her as she grimaced in pain, but turned back to them soon" What? Of course I knew I could dislocate a shoulder and that's why we are trained to locate them again"

Nobody said a word and they looked at the room behind the door. It was a very small room with nothing more than a bed, a table with a laptop and a fridge plus a couple of devices like a voice recorder and a clock. The room was covered in warm, orange light, which came down from the lamp in the ceiling, which was completely made out of concrete and so did the walls.

"This room is totally voice-proof" Simon said after observing it a while "No sound could pass these thick walls, so it's a perfect hideout"

Dave looked at the radiotelephone "no signal... odd, Tom told that it would work even 100 feet below the ground"

Dylan took a step ahead, but tripped to some invisible wire and a voice started to echo in the room "_Greetings, who_ _ever you are, but I assume you are Dave and all the chipmunks._" The voice started and everybody could recognize it. It was Ian _"It seems that you were stupid enough to come search for that female chipmunk here, but I can tell you, she's nowhere near just like myself. We have already travelled a long way since I "munknapped" her and we're on our way to New york, where I will sign a contract and make loads of money with her and you can't stop me."_

At this point, Dave was boiling with rage and so did everyone else and especially Dylan, who looked like he was going to wreck the whole place.

"_And also I'd like to thank Tom in LAPD for a good effort in distracting you and you may already guess that I actually left my old cellphone in orpeum in purpose to distract you because I knew you would go straight to LAPD, you're so predictable!"_

"So Tom was on his side all along!" Dylan screamed and banged his fist in the wall, but didn't sem to mind even when his knuckles started bleeding.

"_Anyway, I can only tell you... Goodbye, and good luck... FOR ME! MU HA HAHAAA!_" and the record ended and Dylan picked up a hammer which was lying on the floor near the bed and started smacking Ian's laptop with all he had and tears in his eyes.

"It-was-my-fault" he screamed as he beat the laptop in bits and pieces and when there was nothing left of the laptop, he stopped and dropped the hammer and started crying.

"Dylan, it wasn't your fault. It was Ian." Alvin said as he hopped next to him and placed his paw on his shoulder

"It was me alright! I left her alone in the Orpheum! I shouldn't have done that!" he shouted between sobs

"NO! It was me" Dylan assumed and turned to stare Alvin with his now red eyes.

"Dylan, it wasn't your fault" Alvin replied quietly. He knew how he felt alright.

"Yes it wa..." Dylan was stopped by Brittany, who jumped on the table and slapped him directly on the cheeck, knocking him down. "Thanks brittany, I deserved that" Dylan replied as he stood up.

"You bet you deserved that! Who in the world starts crying when the girls of his dreams is in trouble!"

"She's not..."

"Oh, Dylan! Spare me! We already know how you feel against her and she feels the same. We asked her once and she admitted"

"She did?..."

"What? Are you made out of wood or something? What about that breakfast when she licked your face?"

"I thought she really was trying to clean me off..."

"Okay, newsflash! Dylan, you're no use." Brittany said and lifted her paws high up in the air.

"But, what should I do now?" Dylan asked, but again Brittany stopped him "If you realized, it's not only YOU, but she's also our cousin! We want to save her just as bad as you do so count us in!"

"Brittany's right, we should work together to solve this" Simon said. He had also jumped on the table followed by Jeanette, theodore and Eleanor"

"Yeah, always together! Seville's will handle everything! Even if we'd have to save a Jackson!" Alvin yelled and made a war cry to lift everyone's mood and this time, nobody stopped him.

"Can we help as well?" Dave said and he, Claire and the female officer came around the table.

"Sure, we always need somebody to drive a car." Alvin joked and lifted the mood once again.

"We'll save her from Ian, no matter what. That's a promise Dylan" Theodore said and placed his paw in the middle of all of them and was followed by Eleanor "that's right! Who's in?"

"I am!" Alvin shouted and placed his paw in the middle and was soon followed by Brittany, Jeanette and Simon

"I'm in too. Remember I'm in response of you" Dave said and also brought his hand in the middle.

"Me too" claire said and followed their example. "count me in!" the officer said and was about to place her hand on too, but got strange looks on herself. "What? I'm here already, so why shouldn't I continue?"

"Okay then, but I have just the thing you could do" Dave said and whispered something to her and she nodded "that would be a pleasure..."

"So Dylan, are you in?" Alvin asked and everybody turned to look at the blondest chipmunk of all and in this light, he looked almost as white as his hoodie.

"I don't know..." he said but everybody started to argue. "Come on! I thought you wanted to save her!" Jeanette said "Yeah!" everybody continued

"I know but.."

"NO BUTS! Come here you moron!" Alvin said, released from the circle and grabbed Dylan's paw and brought in on top of the others.

"It's one for all and..." Alvin started and Dylan suddenly got a small smile on his face.

"TEN FOR ONE!"

_**Ian's POV**_

My new cellphone started to rang, so I took in from my pocket and saw what was reading on it. Nobody was calling, but it appears that my "trap" in the staples center has been activated. Dave and the brats must be there now, looking for that girl...

The chipmunk, who still hadn't told him her name, was sleeping in the cage next to me. She had cried herself in sleep and I was satisfied because of it, I couldn't have stand her complaining any more, but unfortunately I had to wake her up to eat something. I wouldn't want to lose her becasue of starvation. "Wakey, wakey little brat, time to eat, no time to... ah, can't come up with a rhyme" I said quietly, but she appears to just lie there and not move a muscle, so I grabbed the cage and rattled it and of course she woke up that instant.

"Time to eat" I said and threw a half-rotten banana in the cage and saw her grimace, but still peel and eat it.

"Good girl, I don't want to lose you... at least not yet, so you must eat to remain strong." I said sounding as scary as possible because I had learned that fear is the most powerful weapon and that's what had gone wrong with the chipmunks and the chipettes. I had been too nice to them at the beginning.

"I will eat, but only because I know everyone else is coming for me and I'll have to say strong to hug them after they do" The chipette said, but I remained silent, which must have made her feel uncomfortable. "You'll never get away with this! Do you hear me!" she screamed, but apparently grabbed her sides. Stupid injury, now she won't be able to sing in a recording studio too soon, I've got to get her some serious painkillers.

"Oh, I will get away because we're only two days from New York if we drive fast enough and Dave will never catch me before that and after I sign a contract, it's too late."

"How is that? They can just rescue me if they want to"

"But DO they want to?"

"Yes, I'm sure"

"I wouldn't be. After they see you first time on TV, I've already forced you to smile so it will seem like you're happy and they won't bother to rescue you"

"I will never smile if you put me!"

"Oh, yes you will and if not, I have just the right punishment for you" I said and meant it, I really did have a severe punishment in my mind and I could tell she'd freak out after hearing it, but decided to save it for later.

"No punishment can put me to smile!"

"Trust me, this one will" I said and put the pedal of my sweet lamborghini to the medal. I'd like to thank the chipmunks for providing me this lambo... he he hee. Next stop, NY!

_**The chipmunks and the chipettes + a couple of ("random") guys**_

"How could this happen?" Dave asked as he slowly drove towards their home. Claire and the chipettes were too tired, so they had decided to come sleep at Dave's because it was closer.

"I don't know Dave, but we'll survive" Alvin said and looked at the miserable looking Dylan next to him.

"Alvin's right! We'll survive and we'll save Whitney, I promise Dylan" Simon said and Brittany started humming

_"I'm a survivor... I'm gonna make it... I will survive... Keep on surviving..._" she sang quietly and Dylan glimpsed at her and somehow felt better. He should be happy. He's living with his brothers, who he learned to know only a short time ago and he's happy about them because they all have girlfriends, so everything is good, but somehow he couldn't just get his mind off Whitney.

"How soon do you think we'll save or meet her again" He asked and everybody looked at him sadly.

"I don't know Dylan, I certainly don't know..." Dave said and then the car fell silent again.

"You know, why are we so depressed right now? We've got to have courage and strenght if we are going to save her" Theodore said at everyone's surprise. Certainly he had more courage after he got together with Eleanor, but he?... the one encouraging everyone else?

"Theo's right! Remember the deal we made at the staples, one for all and 10 for one!" Eleanor yelled supporting Theodore.

"Yeah." Everyone else said quietly

"And we need a plan to save her!"

"Let's save her!"

"YEAH!"

"COOKIES!"

"What?"

"You can't leave without cookies..."

"THEO!" Everybody shouted "Why do you always think about food?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just so hungry." he said looking down, but Eleanor hugged him and whispered "I'll make you a nice meal as soon as we get home, okay?" this made Theodore smile and hug her back "I know you will and I'm looking forward to it"

"We're here" Dave said and stopped the car and opened the door for the chipmunks. "How come? I'm sure it's a longer way" Alvin said and glanced out of the car "ohh..."

"Of course we're not HOME, but I thought you'd like something to eat first" Dave said. Apparently he had stopped in front of a McDonalds. "So, what would you like to have?"

"I'm not hungry" Dylan said "Me neither " Theodore continued and smiled at Ellie "Me neither" she said and rested her head on his warm, soft shoulder. When you're in love, even a shoulder can feel soft.

"So... What about the rest?"

"Nope, not hungry" Everyone said in unison like they sometimes did.

"Well, I guess I could take some from the drive-in if you'll be hungry later"

"Good idea, but don't take fries then. THey taste AWFUL after they cool down" Simon said and Jeanette looked at him and also rested her head on his hoodie-covered chest and Simon stroked her hair gently.

" Okay then, it looks like you are very tired, so maybe you should go to sleep now. We'll carry you in after taking umm... what's your name again? " Dave asked looking at the officer"

"Oh, didn't I tell you, It's Brittany"

"Brittany?" Brittany questioned

"Yeah? It's still many million people in US, it's not so rare that your name is Brittany"

"Anyway... Brittany... I'll take you home after we'll get a couple of burgers"

"Don't bother, I know a place I could visit before of my own home" she said and grinned evilly "Aahh... I gues I know what you are talking about, I'll take you there" Dave said and started the car to drive in the drive-in.

He ordered 10 small cheeseburgers and 2 cans of soda and after getting them, he placed them on tha backseat and started driving.

"Where are we going?" Alvin asked as he realized Dave wasn't heading home "Umm... Actually we're heading to LAPD once again, because we got an idea with Brittany and she'll take care of it there."

"I'm not told any ideas!" Brittany exclaimed and Dave looked at her at the same pointing at the officer on he backseat. "Oh..."

After a little while, they arrived there and they let Brittany out "Take care and remember to succeed with this plan!"

"Of course!" She said and disappeared in the building and Dave started driving once again. This time he was heading home and one of the couples+ Dylan were already asleep. "What a cute sight they are"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I'm sorry this chapter was quite short, even though it's been over 2 weeks, but you know... lack of inspiration... don't EVER get a lack of inspiration, it crumbles you from inside, but for this chapter I'd like to thank HILLSY21 and his story THROUGH OUR EYES (what an awesome story! READ IT!) where I got the inspiration for this.**_

_**Also check out my Profile page and my other stories! I'm out!**_


End file.
